Hoy decidí olvidarte ¿o no?
by Sarytita
Summary: . -Te odio Son Goten!- Bra con lágrimas en los ojos coloco sus manos en posición y lanzo un Cañon Galik al menor de los Son, haciendo que cayera sobre el mar perdiendo el conocimiento-
1. Prólogo

Bueno antes de nada tengo que decir que es la primera vez que escribo sobre Goten y Bra, en la historia también habra algunos momentos de Trunks y Marron. Soy muy mala para la edad, así que he hecho los calculos mas o menos a ojo. Trunks tiene 32 años, Goten 31, Marron 22 y Bra 18 (hay que recordar que por la sangre sayajin tanto Gotens como Trunks aparecen mucho mas jovenes de lo que son)

Tengo varios capitulos escritos, pero necesito comentarios vuestros para saber si la cosa os va gustando para seguir escribiendo y subiendo mas, así que ya sabeiiis... espero vuestros comentarios =) graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacias!

Dragon Ball no me pertenece.

_Capitulo I: Recuerdos._

_Entre la penumbra de la noche oscura dos cuerpos desnudos se entrelazaban con lazos de pasión y deseo. La habitación que habitaban se encontraba en el último piso de algún edificio de alguna ciudad, las ventanas permanecían abiertas haciendo bailar las cortinas al son del fresco aire de enero. Hacía frió, pero los amantes no parecían notarlo, los gemidos rebotaban de pared en pared hasta que se fugaban por la ventana abierta perdiéndose en la profundidad de la noche._

_Las pieles de uno y del otro se fundían en un solo cuerpo, transformándose en una misma persona, el acariciaba cada milésima parte del cuerpo de su compañera, aprovechando cada instante de placer. Por otro lado la fémina del dúo se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a el, sabiendo que ese momento era mágico que tenía que disfrutarlo como si nunca mas lo fuese a tener entre sus brazos. El ritmo incremento por parte de los dos y terminaron con un grito al unisono quedando exhaustos, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron con complicidad._

Un grito desgarrador salio de la peliazul haciendo temblar cada grano de arena de la playa donde se encontraba. Las imagenes de esa noche se le repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza sin dejarle vivir, habían pasado tres meses y cada vez que las recordaba parecía sentir de nuevo esas sensaciones en su cuerpo.

**-¡Maldito gusano!- **De las palmas de sus manos salían miles de bolas de energía de un color violeta herencia de su genética sayajin. La oscuridad de la playa se veía iluminada por la energía que la chica desprendía por sus manos-

_El sol se colaba por la ventana abierta igual que el fresco aire matinal. La chica se fue despertando poco a poco, su cara derrochaba felicidad por cada poro de su piel y una sonrisa se podía contemplar en sus labios. Estiro el brazo hacía el otro lado de la cama esperando encontrarle a el, pero error, la cama estaba vacía. Se incorporo hasta quedar sentada en ella y vio una nota en la mesita de noche._

_"Lo que hemos echo es una autentica locura, debemos olvidarlo vale? Me ido a trabajar, te pido que cuando vuelva no estés en casa. Nadie debe enterarse de esto, nos matarían, sobretodo a mi. Un beso pequeña"_

**-¿Un beso? ¿Pequeña?-** Por mas que repetía las palabras de sus recuerdos no le entraba en la cabeza, su ki aumento a fuerzas inimaginables y a su alrededor se formo un remolino de aire, haciendo que la arena se levantar a su alrededor.

Estaba furiosa como nunca antes había estado, se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, pensando que todo apartir de ese momento sería como siempre había imaginado. Que equivocada habia estado, ahora todo se habia roto, jamas podria volver a mirarle como antes y seguramente la relación de amistad habria acabado junto la ultima estrella de esa noche.

_Lagrimas derramadas por sus ojos mojaban el pequeño papel donde estaban escritas las palabras que rompieron su alma en mil pedazos. No podía creerlo la noche anterior habia sido tan magica, arrugo el papel con su mano y se levanto envolviendose la sabana en su cuerpo. Se apoyo en la gran ventana que aun estaba abierta y contemplo la ciudad desde la alturas, suspiro una y otra vez mientras sus mejillas se bañaban con sus lagrimas. ¿Y ahora como volvería a su casa? Que les diria a sus padres, no habia pasado la noche en casa y su madre notaria que algo le pasaba. Se dirgio al baño, se miro al espejo y por primera vez en su vida le desagrado su imagen. Se veía hundida._

**-Eres una autentica estupida Bra-** Se gritaba asi misma mientras se dejaba caer desde lo mas alto del aire a la suave arena. Se sento para contemplar el mar agitado por las embetidas de su energia- Debería olvidar esos recuerdos, al fin y al cabo solo son eso recuerdos...

Su ki volvio a aumentar provocando de nuevo un remolino de viento y arena a su alrededor.

**-Oye Trunks, esto de salir tan tarde del trabajo es solo durante esta semana no? Yo tengo una vida social que he de mantener**- Dijo un moreno de cara simpática mientras se deshacía de la corbata que llevaba en su cuello-

**-Goten no te quejes, tienes trabajo en una buena empresa, no haces casi nada y cobras bastante bien, si has de salir tarde, sales tarde. Estoy seguro que a tus amiguitas no les importara esperarte un poco mas- **El pelilila acelero su vuelo mientras encapsulaba su traje y se reía de su amigo por la pelea que se traía con esa corbata-

**-Tienes razón, por cierto Pares me ha comentado que una amiga suya esta loquita por conocerte, te doy su numero?-** El pequeño de los Son se deshizo al fin de su corbata y la tiro al mar que sobrevolaban en ese momento-

**-Pares? Esa es nueva, pero no se Goten estoy muy liado con lo de Capsule, desde que a mi madre le dio por jubilarse y pasar tiempo con Papá la empresa esta echa un caos-**

**-Oh vamos Trunks, por una noche que salgas no vas a quebrar la empresa, además mañana tenemos fiesta, que me dices llamo a Pares y le digo que la traiga a mi departamento?- **Goten miro a su amigo que le asintio con la cabeza-** Geniaaaal, el duo Gotenks vuelve a la carga yihaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**- Goten empezó hacer piruetas en el aire mientras Trunks le observaba y se reía de lo infantil que podía llegar a ser su mejor amigo a veces-

**-Y pensar que se confió en el un día para salvar al planeta...-**una voz de mujer apareció al lado de Trunks-

**-Marron que haces tu aquí?-** Miro a la hija de Krilin, mientras Goten dejaba de hacer el tonto y se incorporaba a ellos-

**-Muy fácil, si os concentrarais podrias notar el ki de Bra peligrosamente elevado-** La rubia incremento un poco su vuelo-

**-Y desde cuando sabes tu leer el ki?-**Goten se quedo un poco atrás de ella-

**-Goten, si no pasaras tanto tiempo de flor en flor sabrías que llevo varios años entrenando y desde hace dos puedo leer el ki perfectamente-**

**-Perdona me por tener vida social, es lo normal a esta edad, no como tu que tienes 22 años y apenas sales de casa si no es con Bra y mi sobrina-**

**-Mira ya tenemos algo en común, los dos salimos con la misma persona, no Gotencito?-**Marron sonrió victoriosa, al ver como Goten fruncía el ceño al descubrir lo que sabia la rubia-

**-¡BASTA! Parecéis dos críos, daros prisa algo le pasa a mi hermana.**

Los tres volaron a toda velocidad hasta que llegaron a la playa donde Bra se encontraba, rodeada por un remolino de viento y arena, emitiendo miles de destellos de energía hacia el mar. Marron hizo ademan de acercarse a su amiga pero Trunks se lo impidio.

**-Bra, se puede saber que te pasa? Vas a crear un maremoto a este paso!-** Trunks se fijo en las grandes olas que la energia de su hermana estaba provocando y esta al escucharlo, disminuyo su ki- **Estas loca? Que te ha llevado a alterar tu ki hasta ese punto?-**

**-Hermano mayor al rescate!**-Bra usó su ironía ante el sermón de su hermano, sabia que el no tenia la culpa de nada, pero no queria aguantarle, no ahora-** Nada que te interese hermanito, estaba simplemente entrenándome.**

**-Bra no me hables de esa forma, se perfectamente que eso no era un simple entrenamiento, toda esa fuerza nunca la habías sacado de ningún sitio, estabas canalizando tu rabia en energía**- Bra aplaudió a su hermano haciéndole que callara enseguida y se fijo que no venia solo, Marron y Goten estaban tras el-

**-Muy bien, ya has demostrado que eres un guerrero excepcional teórica y practicamente y ahora, me puedes dejar tranquila?**

**-Vámonos Trunks, quiere estar sola, además Pares debe estar apunto de llegar con su amiga a mi departamento y tu aun tienes que pasarte por tu casa**- Goten hablo mientras miraba la hora de su reloj de muñeca, pero un rayo de energía violeta lo rompió en mil pedazos-

**-A ti nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro, así que te callas!- **Bra miraba a Goten con odio, como nunca lo había echo-

**-¿Oye mocosa, sabes cuanto costaba ese reloj? Además me lo regalo una modelo cuando...-**otro rayo de energía salio disparado hacia el, dándole esta vez en el estomago y haciendo que volara un par de metros hacia atrás-

**-Oh no otra de sus discusiones...-**Murmuraron Trunks y Marron a la vez-

**-No me importa que estúpida modelo te lo haya regalado ni a cambio de que, aunque todos nos lo imaginamos**- sonrió al mas puro estilo de Vegeta- **Eres un cerdo que va a morir solo, por que no vas a encontrar nunca a nadie que te aguante mas de dos putos polvos**.

Goten se levanto de la arena algo dolorido por el golpe de Bra y por las posteriores palabras, palabras que a Marron y a Trunks les dejaron boquiabierto, ese vocabulario no era digno de la princesa.

**-Oh Bra no es correcto que una princesa como tu hable así**- Goten hablaba con inocencia- **Además miralo por este lado, yo tengo la suerte de poder estar con quien quiero, llegara un momento en el que me canse y tendré muchas chicas a las que elegir como madres de mis hijos, en cambio tu tienes un problema, no puedes salir con quien quieres...**

Esas palabras se clavaron en el corazón de Bra a fuego, nunca nada le había dolido tanto como eso. Apretó los puños fuertemente y mirando hacia el cielo grito de forma desgarradora y en un segundo su cabello se volvió dorado y su aura del mismo color.

**-Te vas arrepentir de lo que has dicho Son Goten-**

**-Pero que he dicho ahora? Que culpa tengo yo de que Vegeta te contro..-**No pudo continuar de hablar Bra se abalanzo sobre Goten y los dos se enzarzaron en una batalla en la que ni Trunks ni Marron se atrevían a entrar.

-**Co...Co...Como?-**Trunks miro a su hermana con la boca abierta-

Mientras en el cielo los dos saiyajins estaban a lo suyo, Goten en un descuido de la peliazul la sujeto por el cuello, pegando la espalda de esta en el pecho de el.

**-¿Que demonios te pasa Bra?** -Goten le hablo mientras intentaba que su amiga no escapara de su agarre-

**-¿Y aun tienes la decencia de preguntarlo?- **Bra intentaba zafarse del agarre sin éxito, el era mucho mas fuerte-

**-Pensaba que lo de esa noche ya estaba aclarado, los dos sabemos que fue un error, nos lo pasamos bien y ya esta, no hay motivo para estar así-** Goten hablo con la inocencia característica de el y su padre-

Desde abajo Trunks y Marron intentaban escuchar lo que hablaban sus amigos, pero no escuchaban nada.

**-Creo que va a ser mejor que vaya a separarlos..-**Trunks fue a alzar el vuelo cuando la mano de Marron agarro la suya y le dijo que no con la cabeza-

Bra suspiro al ver la tranquilidad que tenia Goten

**-Como se nota que tu no sientes nada por nadie, ojala fuese tan fácil para mi, como parece que lo es para ti-** La joven logro soltare del agarre del moreno y le miro por primera vez a los ojos desde aquella noche-

**-Mira Bra, eres joven y no estas acostumbrada a estas situaciones, haz como yo, cuando estoy en la cama con alguna chica no hay sentimientos, dejan de ser amigas, compañeras de trabajo, hermanas de amigos cuando se meten en mi cama. Cuando eso pasa son solo compañeras sexuales, usa esa técnica te sera útil pequeña**- Goten le sonrió pensando que el problema de Bra era haberse acostado con alguien por el que no sentía nada-

La peliazul abrió los ojos ante las palabras del chico, no podía creer que acabara de dejar ver su amor hacia el, y el le soltara todas esas cosas y encima le llamara pequeña.

**-Te odio Son Goten!-** Bra con lágrimas en los ojos coloco sus manos en posición y lanzo un Cañon Galik al menor de los Son, haciendo que cayera sobre el mar perdiendo el conocimiento


	2. Después de la tormenta

Hola de nuevo! Perdón por tardar tanto pero es que por una parte esperaba para ver si tenia mas comentarios y por otra me quede sin Internet durante unos días y solo podía conectarme desde mi móvil. He de reconocer que la historia no esta teniendo tanto éxito como me gustaría pero, por esas cuatro personas que me han dejado un comentario sigo con ella y porque me divierto muchísimo escribiéndola. En este capitulo entra un personaje nuevo inventado por mi, así que aquí os dejo su descripción y espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo! Por cierto quiero dar las gracias a Kamyt por ayudarme entre las dos opciones de personaje nuevo que tenía, muchísimas gracias!

Yam: Es hijo de Yamcha con una de sus muchas amigas de su época de jugador, el guerrero Z se encontró en la peor situación de su vida cuando le dejaron un niño de dos años a cargo de el. Yam tiene actualmente 20 años, estudia en la universidad de la capital Satan. Es un chico simpático y muy orgulloso, su mayor hobbie son las mujeres herencia de su padre, es una persona independiente, algo inmaduro por no decir bastante, siempre a echo lo que a querido y se ha salido con la suya. Pero aun así siempre ayuda a los suyos sin pensárselo dos veces y te saca una sonrisa siempre que puede.

_**Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

Abrió los ojos lentamente cuando el sueño fue desapareciendo de su cuerpo, una luz fuerte hizo que volviera a cerrarlos no tan lentamente. Comenzó a incorporarse en la cama y todo su cuerpo se quejaba a cada movimiento que hacía, sentía su cuerpo adormecido y dolorido pero no recordaba el porque. Cuando se acostumbro a la claridad de la estancia abrió los ojos de nuevo y descubrió que no estaba en su apartamento, reviso la habitación para lograr reconocerla. Justo delante de la cama había un gran ventanal del cual a sus lados caían unas cortinas de color tierra con algunos detalles color crema que hacían juego con las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo, una de las paredes blancas estaba adornada con varios marcos de colores con fotos, se fijó en una de ellas particularmente y sonrió, Gotenks, no cabía duda estaba en una de las habitaciones de Capsule Corp, pero por que? Por que sentía ese dolor y estaba aquí, acaso habría llegado un nuevo enemigo?

-**Por fin se despertó la bella durmiente-**Una grave voz le saco de sus pensamientos, en uno de los lados de su cama justo al lado de la puerta se encontraba un Vegeta con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados-

**-Vegeta me podrías decir que me ha pasado? No recuerdo mucho, solo estar hablando con Bra y luego...-**El moreno calló por un momento al recordar lo que vino luego, Bra convertida en super sayan y después enviándole un Cañon Galik-

-**Hmpf, eso me gustaría que me explicases tu a mi, que le hiciste a mi hija?-**El príncipe abrió los ojos para interrogar al hijo pequeño de su amigo-enemigo-

-**Eh Vegeta tranquilizate yo no le hice nada simplemente estábamos hablando, supongo que diría algo estúpido-** de su boca salió una risa nerviosa- y **Bra tendría un mal día y se parece tanto a Bulma, solo que con el triple de fuerza, ya me entiendes no Vegeta?**

Vegeta soltó un pequeño gruñido y volvió a cerrar los ojos para dejar salir una arrogante media sonrisa de sus labios.

**-Supongo que ahora tu y Trunks tendréis que darme la razón, por no entrenar te ha ganado una pequeña que apenas esta aprendiendo.- **El joven sonrio mientras se rascaba la nuca y asintio-

**-Yam te dicho mil veces que no tienes nada que hacer con Bra, olvidalo encaprichate con otra-**Marron le hablaba al hijo de Yamcha mientras ordenaba unos papeles de la mesa de Goten, eso de ser su secretaria era lo peor que había echo-** Este chico es un maldito desordenado, no lo soporto.**

**-Marron ella no es un capricho enserio siento algo por ella, tu no podrías ayudarme?**- El joven se interpuso entre ella y el escritorio- **Porfavor..**.- Marron miro los ojos del joven y suspiro, era tan parecido a Yamcha, no se podía negar que eran padre e hijo, la misma mirada, la misma sonrisa y la misma obsesión con las féminas Brief!-

**-Esta bien, puedo tantear el terreno si quieres, pero en caso de ser correspondido tienes otro problema por el medio- **La rubia le aparto y continuo ordenando los miles de papeles que su amigo y jefe tenia desperdigados por la mesa-

**-¿Como? No entiendo en el caso que Bra quiera salir conmigo que problema puedo tener yo?**-Marron lo miro por un segundo sin creerse que no entendiera a lo que se referia y fue entonces cuando Yam se puso azul de golpe-

**-Veo que ya has caído en la cuenta-**Marron sonrió divertida, mientras Yam ponía cara de decepción- **No te preocupes Yam, yo le hablare a Bra de ti y en el caso que ella te quiera corresponder ya se encargara de su padre-**

Yam miró a su amiga agradecido y le abrazo-**Gracias Marron, no se que haría sin ti!**- La rubia correspondió el abrazo alegre-

**-Tu no se, pero yo sin ti y sin Goten viviría mas tranquila-**ambos rieron aun sin soltarse del todo de su abrazo-

La puerta del despacho de Goten se abrió haciendo que ambos se separaran.

**-Perdón no quería interrumpir, venía a por unos informes...-**Marron le corto antes de que pudiera seguir hablando-

-**No interrumpes nada Trunks, Yam ya se ib**a- Yam asintió y despidiéndose de ambos salió al pasillo-

Trunks espero a que el moreno cerrara la puerta para avanzar hasta el escritorio y buscar los informes que necesitaba para la reunión.

-**No sabía que tu y Yam estabais saliendo**-preguntó el pelilila mientras desordenaba un poco mas los papeles-

-**No lo sabías por que no es cierto**-Marron le echo una mirada a Trunks mientras volvía a ordenar lo que el desordenaba-

-**Ah no? Por lo que he visto parecía que si, se os veía muy acaramelados-** Trunks no encontraba los informes y no hacía mas que desordenar todos los papeles que Marron minutos antes había ordenado-

**-¡Por dios Trunks! Deja de desordenar todo, con Goten ya tengo suficiente**-la rubia perdió la paciencia y grito haciendo que Trunks para de golpe-

**-Lo siento, es que no se donde ha metido este hombre los malditos informes..**.-Marron busco un poco por encima y se los entrego en mano- **Vaya, gracias Marron.**

**-De nada y ahora venga largo de aquí, aun tengo que terminar con esto y en una hora entro a la universidad.-**

En la habitación mientras Goten revisaba su teléfono móvil, Bra entro en ella para ver como se encontraba el moreno.

**-Ya era hora de que viniera alguien, yo no soy una niñera**-Vegeta se quejo por la tardanza de Bra-

-**Papá ya me quedo yo, puedes irte**-Bra se sentó junto a Goten en la cama mientras miraba a su padre-

**-Hmpf, eso iba a hacer y tu-**miro a Goten-

Goten tragó saliva al ver la mirada de Vegeta segundos antes de que desapareciese por la puerta, el moreno volvió su mirada a Bra y la encontró observándole.

**-Lo siento- **fue lo único que la peliazul pudo sacar de sus labios- N**o era mi intención herirte de esta forma, perdí los papeles-**Goten intento hablarle pero Bra no se lo permitió- **No espera no me interrumpas, esta noche después de la charla de mi madre por usar el Cañon Galik estado pensando y tienes toda la razón del mundo, me sentía culpable por haberme acostado contigo sin sentir nada por ti-**Goten le sonrió con ternura y acarició su mejilla derecha-

**-No te preocupes pequeña te entiendo, para vosotras es mas difícil que para nosotros supongo, de todas formas esto sigue siendo nuestro secreto, si no tu padre me envía junto a nuestros antepasados-** Ambos rieron por el comentario y quedaron mirándose por unos segundos hasta que la melodía del teléfono móvil de Goten les interrumpió-

-**Parés cariño, tuve un accidente anoche, si si estoy bien no te preocupes, claro como no me va apetecer verte...**-Goten comenzó a hablar dándole incluso la espalda a Bra que aprovecho para levantarse e irse mientras una lagrima caía de sus ojos.

_**Tres semanas después...**_

**-Marron todos los días son tan aburridos aquí dentro?-**Bra miraba a su amiga que estaba sentada a pocos metros de ella en un escritorio idéntico al suyo-

**-Depende, yo como secretaría de Goten estoy bastante entretenida, es un autentico desastre- **la rubia le contesto sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla de su ordenador donde tecleaba una serie de números en unos informes, que debería haber corregido su jefe-

Bra suspiro mientras ponía los pies sobre su mesa de trabajo- **Mi madre esta vez se ha pasado con el castigo, yo entiendo que tu aguantes aquí encerrada por que necesitas pagarte la carrera, pero para mi esto es una perdida de tiempo-** cojio un mechon de su pelo y comenzó a jugar con el-

-**Bueno Bra podría haber sido peor, yo se que tenías motivos pero quizás te pasaste un poco enviándole un cañón galik, aun no sabes controlar del todo tu fuerza, podrías haberle matado**-la rubia observo como su amiga volvía a suspirar y sonrió al notar su aburrimiento- **Por cierto sabes quien estubo aquí hace un par de semanas?**

**-Dejame adivinarlo... Algún aburrido jefe de estado?**-Marron volvió a sonreír-

-**Jajajaja no mucho mejor, Yam y por cierto esta muuuuy guapo**-Bra miro a su amiga incrédula-

-**¿Yam, guapo? No creo que en un mes que hace que no lo veo aya ocurrido tal milagro**

-**Te lo digo de verdad, este mes de vacaciones le ha sentado demasiado bien, además me pregunto por ti y me comento las ganas que tenía de verte**- Marron miro de reojo a su amiga para ver como su amiga casi se estiraba prácticamente en su silla y mesa y soltaba un simple 'Bah' ante sus palabras.

Instantes después el sonido de unos tacones sobre el suelo capto la atención de las dos jóvenes que estaban sumergidas cada una en sus cosas, ambas levantaron la vista para ver salir del ascensor a una joven alta, con una figura esbelta y una larga melena rubia-dorada que caía hasta su cintura. Era un bellezón varios trabajadores que por ahí se encontraban se giraron para admirar su belleza. Marron y Bra intercambiaron una mirada ante la actitud de diva de la chica que se acercaba a ellas y que cuando llego a la altura de Bra se sacó sus gafas de sol para mirarla mejor.

-**Que mala imagen para la Capsule Corp**-dijo refiriéndose por la postura de Bra, la cual abrió los ojos ante tal comentario, mientras la chica se acercaba a Marron- **Perdón, vengo a ver a Goten.**

Marrón contemplo a su amiga esperando que no formara ningún escándalo ante el comentario de la visitante y agradeció a Dende al ver que ella se quedaba en su lugar callada- **Goten esta reunido, si me dice su nombre le avisare de que ha estado aquí o si lo prefiere puede sentarse a esperarlo-**

-**Mi nombre es Parés y soy su novia, no creo que tenga que pedir permiso para verle no?**-Marron rió por un momento y pensó que seria otra pobre chica mas que se creía novia del mujeriego de su amigo-

-**Esto**...-Bra se levanto y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Marron- Pa**rés verdad? Encantada mi ****nombre es Bra Brief, heredera de capsule corp como bien sabrás, en estos momentos Goten esta reunido con le presidente y no puedes pasar, así que o das tu nombre y te largas o te sientas a esperar ahí como todo el mundo.**

Parés la miro de arriba abajo y sonrió con maldad.

-**Tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo con el presidente de Traig Team, con su ayuda el proyecto iría sobre ruedas, has preparado los informes que te mande hacer?**-Trunks miro a Goten-

-**Si no te preocupes, Marron debe estar ahora mismo corrigiendo los últimos detalles**- El pelilila suspiro ante la respuesta de su amigo- **Pero cambiando de tema, como te fue con la amiga de Parés?**

-**Es simpática**-dijo Trunks sin mucho entusiasmo mientras ojeaba una vez mas el informe que habían mandado de la competencia- **Por cierto sabes quien entubo aquí el otro día? Yam, le encontré abrazado a Marron aquí en tu escritorio. ¿Tu sabes si están liados?**

**-¿Que? Yo que voy a saber, si Marron desde que cumplió los 20 esta atontada, ya no tenemos la misma relación de antes.**

**-Mira pequeña, me da absolutamente igual que seas la heredera de esta empresa, de momento eres una simple secretaria por lo que visto, así que no me vas a decir que tengo que hacer**-Parés se dio la vuelta y entro al despacho de Goten dejando a Bra con su ki elevándose por momentos.

**-Bueno entonces que Bra, te doy el nuevo numero de Yamcha y le llamas?-**Marron intento quitarle importancia a lo ocurrido y al ver la mirada furiosa de su amiga lo pensó mejor-** Bueno mejor lo hablamos en otro momento...**

**N/A: **¿Que tal? Espero que os haya gustado, se que habido poco de Goten y Bra juntitos pero de momento esta siendo una introducción y presentación de los personajes que vamos a poder ver, además las cosas de palacio van despacio y tengo tantas ideas para esta historia que tengo que ir ordenandomelas. Quiero agradecer a las cuatro personas que perdieron unos minutos de su tiempo para dejarme un comentario, me dan fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Kamyt: Muchísimas gracias por ese larguísimo comentario, me encantó leerlo me dio muchísimas fuerzas y como bien dices he querido darle un carácter a Marron entre 18 y Bulma, siempre me la imagine muy distinta a como aparece en GT, siendo hija de una androide me la imagine con un gran carácter, espero que te siga gustando la historia, saludos!

Artemis Road: Gracias por tu comentario, aquí tienes un nuevo capitulo espero te guste :)

Godbymylover: No odies a Goten! Esa no es mi intención, simplemente el pobre es un inocenton que no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de Bra hacia el, tenemos que pensar que el esta acostumbrado a tener relaciones sin sentimientos ningunos, con chicas que también esta acostumbradas a eso y no se imagina que Bra lo ama. Y sobre Vegeta, no se que le hará ni cuando, pero algo habrá jaja saludos!

Loregar: Comparto tu opinión fue una pena que en la linea de GT no tuviera protagonismo Bra y que a Goten le restaran para dárselo a Pan, de todas formas para eso estamos nosotras no? Para relatar lo que imaginamos que podría haber pasado, espero que te guste el nuevo cap, saludos!


	3. Decisiónes de última hora

Hola a todos! Aquí traigo un capitulo nuevo, por fin! Si lo se, me retrase mucho pero tenía que poner primero todas las ideas en claro y intentar ordenarlas un poco, de echo no lo conseguí del todo! Quiero aclarar un punto sobre esta historia, aquí el ojito derecho de Vegeta no es Bra, si no Trunks. Siempre me pregunte por que en GT (odio esa parte de DB, para mi termino con Mayin Buu) se le dio mas protagonismo a Pan que a Goten y el porque Bra era el ojo derecho y la consentida de Vegeta. El gran príncipe de los Sayajins tenia una extraña y especial relación ( al menos bajo mi punto de vista) con Mirai Trunks y siempre admiro de el su fuerza y su personalidad de guerrero. Entonces si su propio hijo al crecer se volvió igual que su contraparte del futuro, por que esa indiferencia hacia el? Así que yo me voy a permitir modificar esa parte y voy hacer que Vegeta muestre en alguna que otra ocasión su admiración por su primogenito.

Vale después de toda esta charla, que seguramente os habra aburrido os dejo con la historia!

**Capitulo II: Una decisión de última hora.**

La noche había caído sobre la ciudad, tiñéndola de oscuridad y silencio. Pocas personas quedaban ya por las calles, todo estaba en calma y bajo la tenue muy tenue luz de la luna. En Capsule Corp también habitaba la tranquilidad, los señores Brief ya se habían retirado a su dormitorio después de una ligera cena, dejando a Bulma y Trunks a solas en la cocina.

-Trunks cariño, ¿como ha ido el día? ¿Necesitas ayuda con algún tema de la empresa?-Bulma estaba de espaldas a su hijo que había llegado minutos antes de que sus abuelos se acostaran-

-No mamá no necesito tu ayuda, parece que no confíes en mi, a veces eres incluso peor que papá...- El pelilila bufó al ver como su madre sonreía ante su comentario, parecía que no se daba cuenta o no quería darse cuenta de que era un reproche no una respuesta-

-Lo siento hijo, es que a veces pienso que quizás me precipite en dejar la empresa para pasar mas tiempo con Vegeta y tus abuelos-Bulma acaricio la mejilla de su hijo mayor que se había sentado en uno de los taburetes de la mesa del centro- De todas formas, el que sea un poco pesada no te da permiso para hablarme así.

-Perdona, es que hoy a venido la nueva novia de Goten a la oficina y me han puesto enfermo-Hizo una mueca extraña al recordar la situación mientras su madre lo miraba divertida-

-Vaya, no te preocupes, ya sabes como es tu amigo, en dos días tendrá otra amiga con la que divertirse, de todas formas si te molesta que las lleve a la oficina diselo- Bulma guió su mirada hacía el interior del frigorifico buscando algo que hacer para cenar a sus hijos y su marido-

-Lo dudo, aun que resulte extraño, creo que esta vez va enserio, nunca le había visto tan cariñoso y cursi, si le llama cosas como cuchufleta!- El ojiazul levanto las manos en señal de desesperación-

-Oh vaya, entonces tu hermana va a estar de muy mal humor durante los próximos días- Trunks la miro extrañado-

-¿Que tiene que ver ella con todo esto?-

-Muy fácil, tu hermana lleva enamorada de Goten desde que es una cría cariño, no debe hacerle gracia ver que va enserio con alguien- Trunks no pudo evitar reír ante la teoría de su madre-

-Mama creo que ves demasiadas películas, Bra adora a Goten, pero solo son amigos, ademas se llevan muchos años, ni el se fijaria en ella, ni ella se fijaria en el, es simplemente imposible- Sonrio satisfecho con su explicación-

-Tu también te llevas varios años con Marron y aun así en alguna reunión familiar te visto mirarla de forma especial- La peliazul miro de reojo a su hijo y se fijo que un leve rubor nacía en sus mejillas-

Trunks se removió incomodo en su taburete y decidió que tenía que abandonar la cocina ahora que aun estaba a tiempo- Deja de ver peliculas romanticas, vale? Me voy a duchar- Bulma miro como se marchaba por la puerta y suspiro.

-Ahora sera que la loca soy yo.

/-/-/-/-/ /-/-/-/-/ /-/-/-/-/

Bra volaba en el interior de la camara de gravedad mientras Vegeta aparecía y desaparecía frente a ella.

-¡Bra concentrate, sigue mi ki y lograras atraparme!-Bra cerro los ojos haciendo caso a los consejos de su padre pero le costaba encontrarle, de repente un brazo le agarro del cuello haciendo que el oxigeno entrara muy a poco a poco- ¡En una batalla ya estarías muerta!- Vegeta soltó a su hija y se situó frente a ella-

Bra entre jadeos y con todo su cuerpo sudoroso miro a su padre sin poder casi ni hablar- Papá, siento desilusionarte, pero ya no hay enemigos que derrotar- El rey de Vegetesai sonrio de lado ante las palabras de su princesa-

-Eso mismo decía tu madre cuando entrenaba a Trunks de pequeño y llego Mayin Buu, nunca puedes bajar la guardia por que si no...- Vegeta volvió a desaparecer y apareció al lado de su hija dándole un golpe en una de sus mejillas- Puedes pagar las consecuencias.-

Bra paso su puño por la comisura de su labio y pudo notar como un hilo de sangre corría por su barbilla- ¡PAPA!, ¡ESTA NOCHE TENGO UNA FIESTA!-Acto seguido se lanza hacía Vegeta, enfrescandose los dos en una batalla en el aire, de puños y patadas impactando sobre sus cuerpos-

Vegeta noto como el Ki de su hija aumentaba y la esperanza renacía en el- Sigue así Bra, reúne tu energía en un solo punto, así lo volverás a conseguir, saca tu rabia, tu furia, así lograras ser una supersajayin! -

La pelea duro unos minutos más, Bra aumentaba su fuerza y su energía, intentaba hacer todo lo que su padre le decía, poder convertirse en supersayajin, poder ser la mejor ante los ojos de su padre, pero luchar contra la sombra de Trunks era difícil, el con ocho años ya se convertía fácilmente y ya lucho contra BuBu, no sabía porque aquella noche lo consiguió ni mucho menos como. Un impacto de Vegeta en la cara de la princesa hizo que cayera en picado al suelo, aguantándose solo con sus dos manos y con gotas de sudor mojando el limpio suelo de la camara.

-No puedo papá, lo siento, pero no puedo...-Bra sonaba apagada-

-¡Claro que puedes! Si lo hiciste una vez, puedes hacerlas mas, maldita sea Bra, que pasó aquella noche que te hizo explotar de aquella manera!-Vegeta entró en colera al ver la actitud de su hija, no debía rendirse o jamás lo conseguiria-

-Te estoy diciendo que no puedo ¿vale?, no se como lo hice la última vez, por que no paso nada fuera de lo normal, simplemente me salio, si supiera como ya me habría vuelto a convertir!- Bra comenzó a gritarle a su padre, por primera vez en toda su vida, algo que a Vegeta le descoloco-

El rey se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos al escuchar los gritos de su hija, eran como los de Bulma chirriantes y penetrantes, se te metían en el oído y no te dejaban tranquilo.- Tu hermano con ocho años ya se convertía en supersayajin y lo aprendió solo, el jamás disfruto de un entrenamiento continuo y vigilado por mi desde que era un mocoso-abrió los ojos esta vez para clavarlos en los azules de su hija, tan parecida a Bulma y a el a la vez- en cambio tu si que lo tuviste y aun no he visto frutos!-Bra abrió los labios para pronunciar algunas palabras, pero prefirió callarse y darse media vuelta dirección a la puerta-

Justo en ese momento Trunks entró para disfrutar de un entrenamiento familiar, pero se encontró con una Bra que le miro con despreció.

-Mira aquí tienes a tu ojito derecho, tu gran orgullo, tu digno heredero, yo me marcho!- La peliazul cerró la puerta de la cámara dejando a un Trunks y un Vegeta incrédulos-

Trunks dejo de mirar la puerta por donde su hermana había salido y se acerco a su padre que seguia en su pose habitual, brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido- Aun no ha echo ningún progreso ¿no?- Vegeta cerró los ojos y solo se limito a soltar un 'Hmpf' ante la pregunta de su hijo- Bueno, tampoco creo que ayude mucho reprocharle mis avances en el pasado papá.

-¡No me digas como entrenar a mi hija, mocoso!-Trunks se encojio de hombros-

-Tranquilo, yo solo he venido a entrenar un poco- Una sonrisa se marco en los labios de Vegeta antes de entrar en estado de supersayajin y salir volando hacía su hijo mayor-

/-/-/-/-/ /-/-/-/-/ /-/-/-/-/

Tras la discusión con su padre Bra se encerró en su habitación, no tenía hambre y disponía de muy poco tiempo para arreglarse. Esa noche era la fiesta de celebración del nuevo contrato multimillonario de Ccorp y estarían todos los empleados, así que ella como futura heredera tenía que hacer acto de presencia. En un principio tenía pensado acudir con Trunks en su coche, pero después de lo sucedido en la cámara de gravedad no le apetecía.

-¡Maldita sea, ahora tendría que asistir sola...-Cojio el teléfono y marco el número de su amiga- ¡MARRON! Oh gracias a dios que me lo coges y no lo dejas sonar como siempre, necesito un favor...

/-/-/-/-/ /-/-/-/-/ /-/-/-/-/

Habían pasado dos horas del entrenamiento con su padre y aun tenia algunos músculos entumecidos, ese viejo cada día era mas fuerte. Paso por la puerta de su hermana y pico en ella- Bra te espero abajo, no tardes!- Iba a irse cuando su hermana abrió la puerta y salió pasándolo-

-Tranquilo, no voy a ir contigo- Camino hacía las escaleras-

-Vamos Bra, ya sabes como es papá, yo no tengo la culpa, además quien te va a llevar si no?- Trunks seguía a su hermana mientras bajaba las escaleras- a mi también me costo al principio controlar el estado de superguerrero, no te enfades hombre!

Bra paró en seco al escuchar a su hermano y le fulmino con la mirada-Hay alguien esperándome abajo, así que adiós-

/-/-/-/-/ /-/-/-/-/ /-/-/-/-/

Marron llego al salón de fiesta acompañada de su padre Krillin de quien se despidió con un beso y un abrazo afectuoso y se encamino hacía su jefe y amigo Goten, que estaba sentado en uno de los sofas de la zona vip.

-¡Hola Goten!-le saludó mientras se sentaba a su lado- Hacé mucho rato que esto ha empezado?- pregunto viendo como el salón estaba casi a oscuras y sus compañeros de los distintos departamentos bailaban al ritmo de la música-

-Hola Marron, estas preciosa- sonrió Goten al ver como el rubor aparecía en las mejillas de su amiga- Si la verdad es que empezó hace un rato ya.

Ambos miraron el salón, era precioso, estaba mas que claro quien lo había escogido. Se trataba de una estancia enorme, las paredes eran cristaleras enormes que te dejaban ver el exterior, pero que desde allí no podían ver el interior. Las barras estaban decoradas con espejos de colores, sobre una pared de piedra negra, y la zona vip estaba llena de sofás de color blanco puestos en círculos con una mesa de cristal también en medio.

-Esto... estás sentada en mi sitio, ¿puedes quitarte de ahí?-Marron levantó la vista para ver a una Parés enfundada en un vestido gris y unos zapatos color café- ¡Vamos, es para hoy!

La rubia echo una mirada a su amigo Goten, pero parecía estar muy entretenido pidiendo una copa que no se dio ni cuenta del trato de su novia, se resigno a levantarse pero una mano se posó en su hombro impidiéndoselo.

-No veo que ponga ahí tu nombre Parés- La pelidorada fulminó a Trunks con la mirada y se sentó al otro lado de Goten, quien no se había enterado de nada-

-Hombre Trunks, hasta que por fin apareces- El menor de los Son acerca su puño al de su amigo en forma de saludo- Y tu hermana, donde se ha metido?-Trunks acerco también su puño al de su amigo-

-Pues no lo se, esta enfadada conmigo así que me dijo que vendría con otra persona, pero lo que no se es con quien- Trunks levanto la mano para llamar la atención de uno de los camareros-

Por una de las cristaleras, se pudo observar como todos los periodistas que ahí se encontraban corrían hacia un coche rojo descapotable, con el emblena Ccorp en los laterales.

-Mira parece que vayamos a salir de la duda- Dijo Goten divertido viendo como los flashes comenzaban a dispararse-

Los cuatro posaron sus ojos en el descapotable recién aparcado en la puerta y pudieron ver salir de el una cabellera azul, recogida en un moño alto con algunos mechones cayendo sobre su rostro y espalda. Bra puso uno de sus pies enfundado en un tacón negro y comenzó a sonreír a los fotógrafos. Iba vestida con un vestido rojo pasión, que le llegaba un poco mas abajo que su rodilla, con un abertura en el lado derecho hasta la altura de su muslo, cosa que hacía resaltar ya de por si su hermosa figura. El escote acababa en forma redonda y la espalda la tenía completamente descubierta. Tras unos segundos junto a ella apareció un chico moreno, con ojos oscuros y vestido con un traje de pantalón negro y camisa blanca.

-¿E-Esa es Bra?-Preguntó Goten incrédulo al ver la mujer que estaba frente a sus ojos, a muy pocos metros de el-

-¿Y ese es Yam? ¡Yo pensaba que Bra pasaba de Yam!- Ahora el sorprendido era Trunks al ver a su hermana acompañada del hijo del amigo de su madre-

Parés después de observar el precioso vestido de Bra y criticarla mentalmente se fijó en el chico que la acompañaba y su rostro se baño en sorpresa.

-¡Oh, ese es Yam! ¡El hijo de un ex novio mio!-exclamó la pelidorada para sorpresa de los que la acompañaban, incluyendo Goten-

Marron miró la escena de los fotógrafos, las preguntas de sus dos amigos y la afirmación de Parés y solo pudo pasar su mano por la cara con desesperación.

-La que se va a liar, para que le haré caso yo a Bra...


	4. Cap3: Rabia ¿Mala consejera?

**Capitulo III: Rabia, ¿Mala consejera?**

Goten parpadeo varias veces ante el comentario de su novia, intentaba analizarlo, buscarle algún otro sentido, pero no lo había.-¿Como que el hijo de un ex novio tuyo? ¡¿Tu has estado con... con Yamcha?- Parés le miro con indiferencia.

-Si, ¿por que tanta exaltación? Eso es el pasado, yo ahora solo tengo ojos para ti cuchufleto!-Parés se acerco a Goten y le besó en los labios cariñosamente haciendo que este se perdiera en ella-

-No espera Parés, es que es amigo de mis padres, de los padres de Trunks!- Trunks levantó una ceja al oir a su amigo- Bueno de la madre de Trunks-El pelilila ahora asintió riendo por la corrección-

-Pero Gotencito, yo te quiero a ti, solo fue una distracción ademas fue hace un año...-Goten miro los pucheros de la pelidorada y decidió dejar el tema para otra ocasión, esta la había convencido.

-No me pongas esas caritas cuchufleta, que me rompes el alma hombre!-Ambos pusieron pucheritos y se regalaron varios besos acaramelados, ante la mirada atónita de Marron y Trunks-

-¡Son desesperantes!- exclamó Trunks al ver de nuevo a su amigo en esa situación-

-La verdad es que si, casi que prefería al Goten mujeriego-comento Marron mientras cogía la copa que el camarero le ofrecía- ¿Quieres una Trunks?

Trunks la miro extrañado- ¿Desde cuando bebes tu, enana?- Admiró como Marron sonreía y encogía los hombros con cara angelical-

-Solo en ocasiones especiales- le guiño un ojo mientras le daba una copa a su amigo, ambos se miraron cuando sus manos se rozaron-

Marron observaba esos ojos azules, eran preciosos, llevaba toda una vida junto a él y lo que mas le gustaba de el no era ni sus músculos ni su cara llena de hermosura, cosa que volvía locas a todas las mujeres, a ella lo que mas le gustaban eran esos ojos azules, que hacía poco tiempo estaba empezando ver de otra forma.

-¡Oh Marron, estas preciosa!-una voz gritona sacaron a Marron y a Trunks de sus ensoñaciones y obligo a separarse a Goten y Parés de otro de sus besos- Ves como tienes que hacerme caso mas a menudo, te sienta genial ese vestido!-

Marron llevaba un vestido azul eléctrico de palabra de honor, en su hombro izquierdo había un tirante decorativo con forma de trenza floral. El vestido era ceñido a su cuerpo, resaltando su figura, hasta la altura del muslo que se ensanchaba y caía como en una cascada. Su pelo suelto y con forma de onda, le daba a su belleza un look mucho mas picante de lo normal.

La rubia se sonrojo por los comentarios de su amiga y solo supo reaccionar bebiendo de su copa, así evitando tener que mirar a alguno de los presentes.

-Tu también estas muy guapa Bra, quizás el vestido te haga un poco culona, pero nada que la prensa con photoshop no pueda solucionar- comento una Parés con tono amable e inocente.

Bra frunció los labios y sonrió al puro estilo de Vegeta, cosa que asusto a Trunks- Anda Parés si estas aqui!-La peliazul sonaba indiferente y miro a Goten- Pensé que Goten traeria a alguna de sus otras amigas, desde luego son mucho mas interesantes que tu. Goten deberías plantearte volver con, como se llamaba esa chica con el pelo verde... Que mala memoria, como era Marron?

Marron comprendió enseguida el juego de su amiga y decidió participar en el.

-¿Charly?

-No no, ya se Claire!

-No Bra, esa fue la de dos semanas antes de Parés, creo que te refieres a Ginger!

Goten frunció el ceño ante el juego de sus amigas y vio como Parés comenzaba a dar golpes con sus uñas en la mesa de cristal.

-Chicas vosotras os referis a Amanda, alta con ojos dorados y cabello verde, una belleza como pocas...Yo también me lo plantearía Goten.- Trunks intervino al comprender el juego que traían las dos mas jóvenes para fastidiar a Parés-

-Oh vamos Trunks tu también no, no me jodas! Cuchufleta tu ni caso, son dos niñas que se divierten haciendo rabiar a los demás-Goten miro a Bra y decidió cambiarle el tema- Por cierto donde esta Yam? Creíamos haberle visto contigo.

-Ha ido a por unas bebidas-La princesa se sentó al lado de su hermano Trunks mientras esperaba que Yam hiciera acto de presencia-

Tras varios minutos de espera, el hijo del jugador de baseball apareció con una rosa roja en la mano y se la ofreció a Bra. -Una flor, para otra flor- el chico besó la mano de la princesa, quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro-

-Gracias Yam, ojalá todos los chicos con los que me he acostado fuesen igual de románticos y amables que tú- El rostro de Yam se baño en tristeza cuando escucho esas palabras, la de Trunks de desesperó al escuchar que su hermana pequeña ya tenía relaciones sexuales y la de Goten sin que nadie lo atisbara de despecho-

La noche estaba pasando con normalidad, para sorpresa de Marron ningún incedente, algún comentario con doble sentido entre Bra y Parés, pero nada fuera de lo meramente normal. Trunks les tuvo que abandonar llegando un momento de la noche, para pasar algo de tiempo con sus otros empleados, con los que mantenía una buena relación, dejando a solas a la pareja y sus amigos.

-Vaya vaya, resulta que al final te va a gustar Yam- decía una achispada Marron que ya llevaba un par de copas en el cuerpo, aprovechando que Yam hacia unos minutos se había ausentado al baño-

Bra que esta oliendo intensamente la rosa que su amigo le había regalado, dirigió su mirada hacía su amiga y no pudo evitar reír ante la cara de boba que esta tenia.

-Vamos que dices Marron, es solo un amigo, aun que el detalle fue bonito, ¿verdad?-Marron asintió con la cabeza mientras bebía de una nueva copa que le habían traido- Vale rubia, deja de beber quieres? Te va a sentar mal-Bra miro a la pareja que había enfrente suyo, solo les faltaba una cama, estaban tan juntos, tan enrollados, tan... asquerosos. Pensó Bra-

-Por que tengo que dejar de beber? Solo digo que tengas cuidado Bra, por que- la rubia se acerco un poco mas a su amiga, y torpemente se apoyo con su codo en el respaldo del sofá y una copa en su mano-

Bra alzó una ceja ante la mirada de su amiga- ¿Por que, que?- La peliazul le sacó la copa y tomo de ella un poco.

-Shh, escuhame, tu ahora estas herida sentimentalmente y necesitas cariño, pero no el de una amiga o un hermano, un padre, una madre, una mascota...-Bra le chasqeo los dedos frente su cara para que reaccionara- Bueno ya me entiendes, entonces es cuando aparece el, aparece el y te atrapa. Te atrapa en sus detalles-señalo la rosa- En su amabilidad, su cortesía y dulzura ante ti. Te atrapa en pequeños detalles que en el momento no te das cuenta pero que luego lo piensas y algo se enciende dentro de ti. Te atrapa en su sonrisa, su cuerpo, sus enormes ojos azules. Entonces cuando quieres parar ya es tarde, porque ya estas atrapada hasta las trancas!- Bra dejo la copa en la mesa y miro a su amiga que se había quedado como en trance mirando a la nada-

-Vale Marron todo lo que dices esta muy bien, pero hay un problema que has pasado por alto- Marron salió de su embobamiento y miro a su amiga felizmente-

-Dime cual, yo creo que es un discurso excelente-sonrió la rubia-

-Si menos por un pequeño detalle, que Yam tiene los ojos negros, no azules.- Marron escupió el liquido que acababa de entrar en su boca al escuchar a su amiga- Eh no te atragantes quieres? A saber en quien estabas pensando.

-¿En quien pensabais?-pregunto un Yam que se sentó junto a Bra acariciándole el hombro-

-¿Eh? Jajajajaja -rio Marron nerviosa- En nadie, en nadie en especial, yo me voy al baño un segundito que tanta bebida, hace efecto!-

Yam se encogio de hombros y se acomodo mejor en el sofa.-Oye Bra mi padre me comento que lograste llegar al estado de super sayajin, pero que estas teniendo problemas en volver a convertirte- Bra puso una mueca de desagrado- No te enfades, solo quería decirte que si algún día quieres entrenar conmigo, ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Bra cambio su cara de amargura por una alegre y le agradeció con un beso en la mejilla.

-Yam, ¿como esta tu padre?-Parés interrumpió el mágico momento mientras Goten se arreglaba un poco el pelo y la ropa, después del casi rebolcon-

-Oh Parés agradezco que preguntes, la verdad que esta liado con eso de ser entrenador del equipo pero bastante contesto-sonrió Yam a su ex-madrastra, otra de tantas-

-Un momento, un momento de que os conocéis? Mejor dicho, ¿de que conoce esta a tu padre?-Yam alzo las palmas de las manos en son de paz-

-Fueron novios hace un tiempo, pero ya sabes como es mi padre y la cosa no llego a buen puerto-Bra frunció el ceño-

-¿Que pasa Goten que ahora te quedas con las sobras de los que son como nuestros tíos?-Goten frunció los labios al escucharla, pero decidió no armar un escándalo-

-Oh, mira Goten esta Alessandra, voy a saludarla, quedate aquí quieres?-Goten asintió mientras su novia desaparecía entre la multitud-

La tensión de aquel momento se podia cortar con un cuchillo, Goten y Bra intercambiaban miradas de odio y reproche. Bra quería hablar con el reprocharle que estuviera con alguien tan poca cosa, demostrarle que esta bien, que es feliz y que aquella noche no significo nada, pero con Yam en medio no podía hacer nada.

-Yam, estoy preocupada por Marron, sabes? Bebió mucho y se demora en regresar-Bra hablo con dulzura haciendo que Yam se perdiera en sus palabras- ¿Podrías ir a buscarla?-el joven asintió mientras se encamino hacia el baño de mujeres-

Bra suspiró al ver como Yam se marchaba, era tan bueno... Unos aplausos interrumpieron sus pensamientos y giró para ver a Goten.

-Eres genial actuando Bra, pareces nunca haber roto un plato-Bra sonrió y se sentó junto a el-

-Es que nunca lo he roto, Goten-susurro en su oído con una sonrisa diabólica- Eres tu el que los va rompiendo a diario, pero no platos si no corazones. ¿Cuanto te va a durar esta?-pregunto refiriéndose a Parés-

-No soy como tu te piensas Bra, no soy tan malo, las mujeres con las que me acostado sabían tan bien como yo que solo había eso, sexo-explico el pequeño de los Son-

-No todas...-fue un susurro que hubiera pasado inadvertido para cualquier persona normal, pero no para un sayajin, así que Goten lo escuchó a la perfección, pero no lo comprendió del todo-

-Bra, se que la cosa entre nosotros se enfrió aquella noche, pero antes eramos amigos, confiábamos el uno en el otro y eso no tiene por que cambiar, podemos seguir siendo amigos-Goten cojió de la mano a la chica y le sonrió-

-Goten no te das cuenta de nada...-la peliazul bufó ante una mirada atónita de Goten-

/_/_/_/_/

Marron se apoyo sobre el frío mármol del baño y se miro al espejo, ¿en serio había dicho lo que había dicho? Bra estaba en lo cierto no debería beber más por hoy. Suspirando salió del baño e intentando no dar muestras de embriaguez caminó por todo el salón sonriendo a todo compañero que se cruzaba en su camino. Se distrajo en mirar a uno de sus compañeros besando a Lily, la contable de la empresa y fue cuando choco con alguien, tirándose sobre si misma el liquido que rellenaba su copa.

'Mira al menos no tendré que bebérmela'-pensó mientras veía el estropicio formado en su pecho y parte del estomago.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención- El hombre con el que choco se giró para ayudarla y sonrió al ver a Marron- Uff que alivió por un momento pensé que podrías ser Alice, la del departamento de ventas, se habría puesto echa una furía-

Marron abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver a Trunks y bufó por su comentario- ¿Vaya tanto te importaría que se enfadara Alice contigo? Cuidado, creo que esta casada...-Trunks frunció el ceño para luego sonreír divertido-

-No me importaría por ese motivo, digamos que a mi me es indiferente si esta casada o no, no me interesa en ese aspecto-

Marron sonrió y dio dos palmaditas que hicieron alzar una ceja a Trunks- ¡Que alivio! Pensaba que te gustaba Alice, jaja que tontería no?

-¿Marron, vas borracha?-El pelilila cogió una de las servilletas que había en una de las mesas cercanas y se la ofreció a la rubia- Estas muy graciosa.

-¿Insinuas que cuando voy sobria, soy una sosa?-Marron tomo la servilleta en su mano e intento arreglar lo de la copa-

-Nunca diría que tu eres una sosa, bajo ninguna circunstancia- Trunks sonrió a su amiga- De que forma podría recompensarte por la bronca que te va caer de mi hermana, por estropearle el vestido? ¿Un helado, un día libre?-Marron levanto la mirada y sonrió divertida-

-Un beso- Trunks movió la cabeza al creer haber escuhado mal-

-¿Como? Me has pedido un-Pero no pudo terminar porque de pronto unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos por sorpresa-

/_/_/_/_/

-Esta bien Bra, no se que se me escapa, porque se me escapa algo, pero si no quieres que sigamos siendo amigos, al menos quiero pedirte un favor- El moreno miro a su princesa-

-¿Cual?-contestó secamente-

-Que respetes un poco más a Parés, se que parece increíble, pero estoy enamorado Bra, yo la quiero y no me gustaría que os llevaseis mal. ¿Lo harías por mi?- La peliazul abrió los ojos de par en par-

-¿Perdona? No soy yo la que va tratando mal a la gente ni la que mira por encima del hombro- Bra se levanto y Goten hizo lo mismo para intentar calmarla-

-Bra no chilles, recuerda donde estas y quien eres...

-¡Me da igual donde estoy, me da igual quien soy, lo que no me da igual es que me digas que te estas enamorando de esa!-Bra comenzó a alterarse y su ki fue aumentando poco a poco- ¡Puedo soportar que te enamores de cualquier chica que valga la pena, pero de ella no! ¿No te das cuenta de como nos trata a mi y a Marron? ¿Te has vuelto ciego Goten?

Goten comenzó a preocuparse cuando unas bocanadas de aire comenzaban a rodear a la princesa.- Bra calmate y controlate, quien te vea pensara que eres una ex celosa!-

La joven princesa intento calmarse, pero no pudo, perdió el control de su cuerpo, sus cabellos se soltaron y se formaron de punta, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar en dorado y su pelo pasó de azul a rubio. Una bocanada de aire inundo toda la estancia, haciendo que todos los presentes se giraran y admiraran a Bra, en todo su esplendor, convertida en SuperSayajin.

**N/A:** ¿Que tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Tenía escrito ya este capitulo y no pude esperar a subirlo, espero no mal acostumbraros a unas actualizaciones tan rápidas, porque no creo que sean a si siempre! Bueno ya vamos viendo que a Bra no le cuesta tanto entrar en su forma de super guerrero cuando Goten anda por alrrededor, a ver como se lo explica ahora a Vegeta. No tengo mucho tiempo en contestar los rewiews. prometo que en el próximo capitulo os contestare a todos!


	5. Cap4: Empezar a olvidar

**Ni DB/Z/GT ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo 4: Comenzar a olvidar.**

Los labios de Trunks comenzarón a moverse en el instante en el que él mismo reacciono a lo que estaba pasando. Marron estaba besandolo, bien ese no era el asunto el asunto era que se estaba sintiendo demasiado agusto con ello. Sus grandes manos se apoyaron sobre la fina cintura de la rubia, aprentandola contra su cuerpo. Sus lenguas entraron en contacto por priera vez y un escalofrío recorrió a ambos por la espalda, era un beso casto y dulce. Pero por el momento parecía bastante para los dos. Lastima que durara tan poco, pues segundos déspues de iniciarse una ventolera recorrio la sala, haciendo que todos los presentes temblaran. Toda la sala se paralizó, las servilletas caían al suelo como si gotas de lluvia fueran, el calor de la sala aumento enn gran medida y Trunks sin darle tiempo a Marron de reaccionar la cogio de la mano y corriendo cruzó la sala.

Sus lágrimas caían al vació directamente, no les daba tiempo a recorrer sus mejillas pues el viento provocaban su precipitada caída. Sus cabellos dorados estaban danzando y sus manos apretadas en puños. 'Se que parece increíble, pero estoy enamorado Bra', esa frase resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, ¿El enamorado? Jamás creío que Goten podría sentir algo mas alla de una tracción por una mujer, eran amigos lo conocía bien. Su entrecejo se arrugo y de su garganta salió un gruñido. Fueron amigos hasta que se acostaron juntos. Hasta que el la utilizó.

Se dio cuenta de que ya estaba sobre volando el jardín de su casa y agradeció que sus padres tuvieran una vida sexual tan activa. Su padre estaría tan entretenido que no notaría su elevado ki. Supo que se había equivocado cuando choco de bruces con su padre. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se miraron intensa mente, estudiando el uno al otro. Vegeta observó por primera vez a su hija transformada en SS, el aura dorada a su alrededor ondeaba con furia, sus ojos aun eran mas celestes que de por si y su pelo era de un intenso color oro. Sonrío.

-Veo que te has vuelto a transformar-hablo él rompiendo el silenció de la noche-

-Eso parece-contesto ella secamente-

Aun recordaba el incidente de esa tarde en al cámara de gravedad, estaba furiosa con el y no quería mantener una charla sobre sayajins legendarios, desde luego esa noche no. Hizo ademán de dirigirse a la ventana de su habitación, pero su padre se interpuso.

-Sal de tu estado de SS y ve a cambiarte. Te espero en la cocina, tengo que hablar contigo-

Bra cerró los ojos y apretó los labios, sabía que lo que iba a decirle no le iba a gustar- No se salir de la trasformación. La otra vez salí de ella por que me desmaye ante tanto esfuerzo-

Vegeta arrugo su entrecejo y cruzo sus brazos- no intentes burlarte de mi Bra, todo guerrero sabe salir de su transformación y mas aun si es de la realeza-

Ahí estaba de nuevo,_ todo guerrero_. Ella no era un guerrero, ni quería serlo.

-Papá no empieces. Yo..no soy un guerrero. No soy un muñeco al que enseñarle a batallar, no me gusta ser mas fuerte que los demás, ni me interesa saber las tácticas de combate. Yo soy mas terrícola que Sayajin. ¿Cuando demonios lo aceptaras?- La ultima pregunta la escupió con un grito-Vegeta cogió a su hija del brazo.

-Mirate Bra, un aura te rodea, tu pelo esta dorado y tus ojos de un azul mas intenso y aqui-Vegeta toco su baja espalda por encima del poco vestido que le quedaba-Esta la cicatriz de la cola que alguna vez tuviste Tu apetito es voraz, tu fuerza sobrenatural. Eres mas Sayajin que humana, eres la hija del REY de los sayajines y eso te convierte _en una princesa_-

Princesa de una raza extinguida papa? ¿Princesa de unos monos que fueron exterminados por un lagarto? Ni tu eres Rey de nada, ni yo soy Princesa. Los Sayajines pasaran a la historia contigo y con Goku. Solo quedamos cuatro híbridos y si a Pan se le puede considerar híbrida, pues solo tiene una tercera parte de genes Sayajin en su sangre. Esta raza esta acabada. _Frezzer_ la aniquilo, así que no me hables de transformaciones, ni de títulos. No-me-interesan.-

Vegeta se quedo estático ante el discurso de su hija. No supo en que momento la ira se apodero de el, ni cuando su pelo negro cambio a ser de oro. De un puñetazo lanzo a su hija a volar varios metros por los aires, desapareció del lugar y antes de que ella pudiera chocar contra un árbol del jardín la sujeto del cuello.-Eres una Sayajin Bra-exclamó lleno de cólera- No puedes renegar de tu sangre, mírate , eres la princesa de la raza mas fuerte del universo-

Bra intento soltarse del agarre de su padre, podía sentir como de su labio salía sangre y como su cuerpo se tensaba. Con un movimiento rapido dio una vuelta en el aire mandando a su padre un metro lejos de ella, pero no fue suficiente pues el Rey volvió a darle una patada en su costado haciendola volar dos metro mas.

-Vegeta, ¿Que haces?- se escucho una voz grave en el jardín-

-Vete de aquí Goten, esto no es asunto tuyo- comento el mayor mirando fijamente a su hija, pero para su sopresa su hija no estaba mirándole a él, si no al hijo de Kakarotto-

El cuerpo de Bra se tenso mas aun si era posible y con unn grito desgarrador se abalanzó contra el joven que acababa de llegar. Logro propinarle un puño en su estomago haciendo que Goten rugiera de dolor. Sin esperar a que se recuperase cogío su brazo y tras coger impulso lo mando lejos estampándole contra un arbol.

-Rezinamow- escupió la peliazul con rabia-

Goten volvió a tomar control de su cuerpo y se abalanzo contra Bra, estuvieron varios minutos peleando. Patadas y puños eran lanzados del uno hacía el otro, pero sorprendentemente era ella quien llevaba la ventaja. Cuando Goten parecía haber cogido a Bra por su cintura, esta desapareció y volvió a aparecer a unos seis metros de distancia a mas altura que el.

-Ouy anc yalp dnarb wen ot lla eht rehto skcihc tou ereh, tub i wonk tahw ouy era-exclamo Bra en una lengua desconocida para el pelinegro- thaq ouy era rezinamow.

Tras mirar unos segundos a los ojos negros que la miraban con curiosidad, junto sus manos-CAÑON GALIK- el gritó se escucho en todo el jardín y de las manos de ella salió una ráfaga de ki lila que iba a ser estampada contra el cuerpo de goten, pero en el ultimo momento vio como era desviada hacía la derecha y vió el motivo de la desviación. Su padre-

Con un grito desgarrador emprendió el vuelo dejando a los dos hombres.

-Dejala, necesita poner su mente en orden-comentó Vegeta al ver como el hijo de su amigo quería ir tras ella-Por cierto Goten, te quiero a kilómetros de distancia de mi hija, si te veo cerca te aniquilo-tras decir eso el mayor se fue dejando a Goten con su hijo y la amigo de ambos que acababan de llegar-

Nunca le había dicho nada parecido a su padre, ni había peleado con el si no era por un entrenamiento. Y hoy, hoy por culpa de ese estúpido de Goten lo había echo. Estaba sentada sobre una gran roca frente al mar, las olas era el único murmullo que se escuchaba en ese lugar.

-Bra-una voz hablo a sus espaldas- ¿Puedo sentarme?

Ella asintió sin ni siquiera girarse, sabía quien era. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los negros de el cuando se sentó junto a ella. Sin decir nada el chico la abrazó. justo lo que necesitaba un abrazo, sin palabras ni preguntas un abrazo.

-Gracias- susurro la chica tras unos minutos soltándose de su agarre- lo necesitaba.

-No tienes que agradecerme. ¿No sería mejor que volvieses a tu estado normal? estas perdiendo mucha energía así-

Ella escondió la cabeza entre sus hombros-No se volver a mi estado normal Yam-

El joven se sorprendió y sonrió-Bueno eso tiene solución entonces-

-Que ha pasado aquí?-preguntó Trunks a su amigo. Había llegado para ver como su hermana le lanzaba un Cañon Galik-

-Sinceramente no lo se-contestó el aludido-

Un carraspeo de garganta hizo que los dos hombres se giraran para ver aterrizar a Marron, esta se enredo con sus pies y si no fuese porque Trunks la cogió de su cintura en el ultimo momento habría caído de morros al suelo.

-Gotencito Gotencito, ¿es que acaso el tio Goku no te explico que no se deben decir mentiras?-ronroneo Marron con una suavidad que estremecía- Sabes perfectamente porque ella esta así.

Goten fruncio el ceño. ¿Que sabía exactamente _ella_?

-¿Por que?-pregunto el de cabellos lavanda-

-Por nada, yo no le echo nada malo a tu hermana, cállate Marron estas totalmente borracha.-intervino el moreno-

-¿QUE NO LE HAS ECHO NADA MALO?-Grito Marron enfadada- Cierto, simplemente te acostaste con ella, cuando lleva mas tiempo enamorada de ti que yo de trunks y eso es mucho tiempo para poderte haber dado cuenta- La rubía abrio sus ojos y llevo sus manos a la boca cuando pensó en lo que había soltado-

-¿QUE?- gritaron los dos hombres al unisono-

Trunks se sorprendió al escuchar la primera parte de la revelación de la rubia, pero rapidamente la olvido cuando escucho que ella llevaba tiempo enamorada de el. ¿Sería eso cierto? miles de pensamiento se le pasarón por la cabeza, pero sus ideas se disiparón cuando vio a Goten salir volando. -Cobarde, no huyas, sabes que se donde puedo encontrarte pienso machacar cada hueso de tu cuerpo por haberte atrevído a tocar a mi hermana ¿Me oyes? TODOS TUS HUESOS GOTEN-

-Bueno yo me voy a ir eh Trunks, ale descansa, sueña con los angelitos o con lo que tu quieras-

Trunks miró a Marron con una ceja levantada como se quitaba sus tacones para comenzar a dar torpes pasos por la hierba.

-Tu no te vas a ninguna parte señorita, y no, no me digas que tus padres se preocuparan, ya les avise de que te quedabas aquí al verte llegar en ese estado a mi casa- Bulma apareció por la puerta de la cocina sorprendiendo a los dos jovenes- Y tu Trunks, no vas a romper los huesos de nadie, eso es un asunto de tu hermana en el que tu _no te vas a meter-_

Marron asintió con su cabeza acompañada de un 'eso eso' y entró a la cocina acompañada de Bulma.

-Mi padre siempre me explico que Goku para salir de su transformación ponía su mente en blanco y relajaba su cuerpo, por eso lo se- sonrio el hijo del ladrón del desierto-

Bra ya en su estado normal suspiro.- Hasta tu que eres humano sabes mas de transformaciones que yo-

-Bueno no te preocupes Bra ya le pillaras el truco- ella asintió para volver a mirar al mar- ¿Te pusiste así por Goten verdad?-ella le miro de reojo- no, no quiero que me cuentes nada, se ve a la legua que ese Sayajin te tiene enamorada desde hace tiempo-

Bra suspiro. ¿Tanto se le notaba?

-Es un estúpido de verdad, nadie en su sano juicio te rechazaría Bra. No olo eres preciosa, si no que además de eso eres una gran persona, muchos desearían estar en su puesto-

La princesa giro su cuerpo para encararlo- ¿Tu eres uno de ellos no?-Yam abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa- Marron me dijo que tenías intereses en mi por eso lo se-

-Ya veo- comentó el-

-Durante la fiesta mientras estabas conmigo, no pensaba en Goten ni en la arpía de su novia, disfrute mucho con tu compañía Yam-

-De..De verdad?-

-Creo que va siendo hora de que me olvide del estúpido de Goten, me gustaría que me ayudaras-

-Y como podría ayuda..- No hizo falta terminar la frase para conocer la respuesta, los labios de Bra se posaron sobre los suyos.

* * *

><p>1. <strong>rezinamow.- Mujeriego. Womanizer al reves.<strong>

**2. Ouy anc yalp dnarb wen ot lla eht rehto skcihc tou ereh, tub i wonk tahw ouy era, thaq ouy era rezinamow.- Puedes simular que eres distinto frente a otras chicas, pero yo se lo que eres, eres un mujeriego.**

** Frase orginal: You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here But I know what you are, what you are womanizer. De la canción de Britney Spears Womanizer, todos los derechos son de ella y para ella. Yo solo lo utilizo para inspirarme.**

**N/A:** ¿Que tal? Os a gustado, no os a gustado, ya habías olvidado la historia... Decidme todo lo que pensáis como siempre habéis echo por favor. Como comente al principió de mi historia El futuro del planeta Vegetesai, se me estropeo el pc y perdí todos los capítulos de esta historia Intente recuperarlos y me fue imposible. pero bueno después de mucho tiempo buscando un hueco para volver a escribir sobre ella aquí esta. Ha sido un esfuerzo reescribir todas las ideas que ya plasme en su día en un word pero ya esta echo y os adelanto, que hay tres capítulos mas escritos y editados para subirlos. Pero no sera hasta la semana que viene, quiero daros tiempo para releer la historia y que me podáis comentar que tal todo.


	6. Cap5: Sin Compromiso

Ni Dragón Baal/Z/GT ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Atención Lemon, si no te gusta leer a dos personas teniendo relaciones o eres menor de edad, te recomiendo que pases del capitulo.

**Capitulo 5: Sin compromiso.**

Llego a su casa mucho antes de lo que tenía previsto. Subió las viejas escaleras de madera intentando no hacer ruido, no podría soportar la lluvia de preguntas de su madre. No, desde luego esa noche no era buena para aguantar a ChiChi. Camino por el estrecho pasillo a oscuras, tres puertas eran las que adornaban el corredor, al fondo el baño, a la izquierda la habitación de sus padres y a la derecha su habitación. Su habitación con la puerta abierta y una tenue luz encendida. Sus ojos se entrecerraron un momento, para abrirse y llenarse de dulzura al ver el motivo. Pan estaba acostada sobre su cama, su pelo negro como el carbón estaba esparcido en la almohada y su cuerpo boca abajo con un pierna doblada hacía arriba. Sonrío. Quitándose su chaqueta y dejándola sobre el escritorio se sentó al borde de la cama sin despertar a la adolescente. Apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas y fijo su vista en la foto de su mesilla. Salían los cuatro, Trunks, Marron,Pan, Bra y _el._

'Lleva mas tiempo enamorada de ti, que yo de Trunks y eso es mucho tiempo para haberte dado cuenta' su boca se torcio, como no podía haberse dado cuenta, era muy evidente ahora todo le cuadraba.

—_¿Si?_—_contesto al teléfono de la oficina-_

—_¡Feliz día de Sant Valentin Goten¡_—_exclamó una alegre voz desde el otro lado-_

—_¿Bra? No se supone que este día es el de los enamorados?_—

—_Si, exactamente, pero hay muchos tipos de amores ¿no? Y el amor por un amigo es también motivo para celebrar_—

_El sonrió mientras se acomodaba en su silla-_—_Tienes razón, no se me olvidara, la próxima vez seré yo quien te felicite_—

Suspiro, eso era una señal ¿No? Como pudo hacer lo que hizo...

—_¿Sorprendida? Estado pensando en eso que has dicho del amor hacía un amigo y aqui tu amigo va a invitarte a cenar, ya que no tengo con quien pasar este día, que mejor que tu compañía?_—

—_Oh Goten son preciosas_—_dijo ella cogiendo el ramo de rosas blancas y dejándolas sobre la mesa-_—_Dame diez minutos para arreglarme y nos vamos_—

Sus labios se apretaron, fue un estúpido.

_Las pieles de uno y del otro se fundían en un solo cuerpo, transformándose en una misma persona, el acariciaba cada milésima parte del cuerpo de su compañera, aprovechando cada instante de placer._

—_Goten_—_susurro ella en su oído con pasión_—_No sabes cuanto llevaba deseando esto_—

—_¿Si? Pues disfrútalo Bra_—_contesto el con una sonrisa antes de volver a besar su cuello_—

_El ritmo incremento por parte de los dos y terminaron con un grito al unisono quedando exhaustos, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron con complicidad._

La había cagado. Cagado de verdad. Por eso ella había reaccionado así, por eso había estado tan distante, había jugado con sus sentimientos. Sacudió su cabeza para disipar ese recuerdo y se estiro en el lado libre de su cama, miro a su sobrina, mañana tendría que hablar con ella.

* * *

><p>Los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana hizo que sus ojos se abriesen poco a poco, gruño por lo bajo queriendo dormir un poco mas, pero al instante se sentó de un salto en la cama. No estaba en su casa, no estaba en su habitación y mucho menos estaba bien. Su cabeza le dolía a horrores. Enseguida reconoció el lugar y eso no le hizo sentirse mejor. Estaba en casa de Trunks, al que había besado la noche anterior y se había declarado de una forma realmente estúpida, desde luego había demostrado que no sabia beber.<p>

—¡Mierda!—

Suspiro, lo mas inteligente sería recoger sus cosas y marcharse, pero el pomo de la puerta comenzo a girar y ella no pensó nada mas inteligente que volver a estirarse y hacerse la dormida. No pasaron mas de cinco segundos cuando noto como alguien se sentaba junto a ella en la cama. Su olor era inconfundible.

—Marron, no te hagas la dormida, te escuchado maldecir desde detrás de la puerta—

—Esta mal escuchar detrás de las puertas sabías— explico ella mientras salía de entre las sabanas-

—Bueno también esta mal traicionar a una amiga y tu ayer lo hiciste.—

Los labios de Marron se apretaron y sus mejillas se llenaron de color escarlata—Lo siento Bra, bebí algo mas de la cuenta y bueno, la lengua se me fue, no era mi intención—

—No te preocupes, tarde o temprano tendría que enterarse—Sus ojos se veían inchados y rojos, quizás pasó la noche llorando pensó la rubia—

—De todas formas, como demonios te has enterado, ahí solo estábamos Goten, Trunks y...—La sonrisa de su amiga se torció en burla— Oh no, Trunks te fue con el cuento.—

—Deberías ir hablar con el, esta bastante confundido, _cuñada_—

—No me llames así, solo fue un beso nada más— Maron miro a su amiga que salía hacía el balcón para fumar un cigarro. Habito que hacía pocos meses había adoptado—

—Oh, esa parte se la salto, así que un beso ¿quien tomo la iniciativa tu o el?—La cara de Marron se puso mas roja todavía y apoyándose en la barandilla del balcón miro hacía el suelo— ¡No puedo creerlo! Fuiste tu, oh vaya Marron debes contarme todos los malditos detalles—

—No hay mucho que contar, choque con el, me tiro la copa encima, fue amable y no se por que motivo lo bese, cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ya era tarde para echarme atrás—

La oji azul soltó el humo de sus finos labios para después sonreír— ¿El te correspondió — Su amiga le contesto con su cabeza—Bien entonces puedo llamarte _cuñada._ Trunks es muy sincero y si no hubiese querido eso, te habría rechazado desde el primer segundo—

—O quizás tan solo quería pasar un buen rato y encontró diversión en mi, nada mas.— Bra la miro con algo de pena en su mirada y Marron sintio culpa—Lo siento Bra no quería recordarte eso. Por cierto, donde estuviste ayer después de la pelea—

Bra se encogió de hombros con indiferencia— Estuve con Yam en la playa—

—¿Con Yam? Había olvidado su presencia en la fiesta—

—Le bese— soltó sin mas la azulada—

—¿Como? Dios debe sentirse el hombre mas feliz del mundo—

—No lo creo, me rechazo—

* * *

><p>—Goten.. Goten.. ¡GOTEN!—exclamó la morena meciendo a su tío para que despertara—<p>

—Que pasa..—contesto el medio somnoliento aun—

—Me aplastas— Goten abrió sus ojos y vio que su sobrina estaba atrapada entre la cama y su pierna—

—Haberlo pensado antes de meterte en mi cama, por que has dormido aquí?—pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama y rascaba sus ojos—

—Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que paso en la fiesta, no se por que mi madre no me dejo asistir—

—Por que es una fiesta de trabajo, con alcohol y chicos, yo tampoco habría permitido ir, no quiero moscardones a tu alrededor—

—Creo que no eres el mas adecuado para cuidar mi dignidad, cuando tu te acuestas con chicas de mi edad—

Goten hizo una mueca de desagrado y miro de reojo a su sobrina—De eso quería hablarte, tu sabes Sayano verdad?—

Pan frunció sus cejas—Bueno, algo pude aprender con Bra gracias a Vegeta, ¿por que?—

—¿Que demonios significa rezinamow?—

—Mujeriego— contesto sin mas importancia la morena—¿Por que?

—Lo imaginaba...Bra me lo dijo ayer antes de lanzarme un Cañón Galik—

Pan suspiro, sabía de los sentimientos de su amiga por su tío y sabía que el había jugado con ella, estaba justo en el medio del problema. —Volvisteis a pelear entonces, de verdad Goten creo que lo mejor sera que te apartes un poco de ella, no puedo decirte los motivos, pero hazlo—

—Se cual es el motivo, esta enamorada de mi, tu también lo sabías ¿No?—

Pan abrió sus ojos por sorpresa—¿Te lo a dicho ella?—

El negó con la cabeza.—No digamos que Marron uso esa revelación para también declararse a Trunks, mato dos pájaros de un tiro—

—¿Que has dicho?— pregunto Pan con los ojos entrecerrados—

—Que fue Marron quien me lo dijo—

—No lo otro—

Goten la miro confundido—Que Marron se declaro a Trunks— La morena apretó sus puños y dejando a su tio en la cama salio volando de la habitación.—Pan donde vas, PAN!

* * *

><p>Marron estaba apoyada de espaldas en la barandilla del balcón con Bra enfrente de su campo de visión seguía vestida con su pijama y su pelo recogido en una coleta alta.<p>

—No puedo creer, que te rechazara, esta loco por ti—

—Lo se, pero dice que el no quiere ser el remplazo de nadie, que si ha de estar conmigo tiene que ser por sus medios— Bra suspiro al recordar la noche anterior.

Cuando sus labios chocaron con los del hijo del ladrón del desierto, este se separo de ella bruscamente. Se sintio mal, nunca la habían rechazado, aparte de Goten y Yam se suponía que estaba enamorado de ella. Pero el tenía razón era ruin usarlo para olvidarse de alguien.

—Bueno Bra todo se va a solucionar, hay miles de hombres ahí fuera que matarían por estar contigo. ¿Un abrazo de oso?— Bra sonrió y abrazó a su amiga—

—Y tanto que todo se va a solucionar, tengo un plan perfecto para vengarme de Goten—Dijo aun abrazada a Marron—

—Bra...No hagas nada te conozco y tus venganzas son demasiado exageradas—

—No. Yo nunca me peleado con mi padre, y ahora ni nos hablamos. Todo por culpa de el, voy a darle de su propia medicina y va a sufrir—

Marron suspiro, si en la cabeza de su amiga estaba la idea de la venganza, se vengaría no había forma de hacerla cambiar de opinion.

—Como quieras, solo espero que tu no sufras mas—La rubia entro en la habitación con intención de ir al baño a tomar una ducha pero en su camino se encontró con Trunks—

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos pero ninguno dijeron nada, el simplemente trago saliva y ella simplemente paso de largo y se metió en el baño para evitar la charla que tenían pendiente, al menos por el momento. El suspiro al ver a Marron entrar al baño y mirando a su hermana alzó las manos al aire.

—Dale tiempo, va hablar contigo pero primero ha de poner su mente en orden— Su hermano entrecerró sus ojos y encogió sus hombros—

—Mamá quiere que bajes al laboratorio, evita la cocina Papá esta almorzando allí y su humor no es muy bueno—

* * *

><p>Había pasado una semana de lo sucedido y las cosas poco habían mejorado desde entonces. Bra dejo de asistir a las oficinas por petición de su madre y volvió a centrarse en sus estudios, su relación con su padre seguía igual, mal. Apenas se cruzaban por la casa y cuando lo hacían ambos se miraban con reproche, la situación era tensa y todos podían notar como la buena armonía entre ellos se había destruido. Por su parte Marron y Trunks aun no habían mantenido la charla que tenían pendiente, la hija de C-18 abandono Capsule Corp sin despedirse de Trunks y lo evito en la empresa todo lo que pudo alegando que tenía mucho trabajo debido a la ausencia de Goten en los últimos días. Trunks estaba bastante agotado de la situación, su padre estaba mas malhumorado de lo normal, en la empresa tenía demasiado trabajo y encima hacía dias que no sabia nada de Goten, podría ir a verlo, pero había tocado a su hermana, era su mejor amigo pero no podía pasar eso por alto.<p>

Y Goten.. Goten pensó que lo mejor era desaparecer, no fue a la oficina ningún día después de la fiesta y ni siquiera aviso. Se centraba en entrenar con su padre y quedar con Pares para cenar, ir al cine o simplemente pasar el raro. Sabía que tenia cuentas por resolver pero no se veia con ganas de enfrentar a Trunks ¿Que podía decirle? Si el hubiese tocado a Pan lo hubiese matado en el instante de enterarse, podía entender que su amigo estuviera enfadado con el. Era bien entrada la noche cuando por fin se estiro en su cama, había salido con Parés a cenar y habían tenido la primera discusión fuerte. El quería ir a un sitio tranquilo disfrutar de su compañía mientras ella solo quería ir a un restaurante de fama donde seguro habría algún fotógrafo de guardia para ver si podía cazar a algún famoso con su nueva amante o algún político en una cena de negocios. Era como si ella quisiera que la viese con el Gerente general de Capsule Corp, parecía que le interesara mas la fama que el en concreto.

Paso sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y miro el techo, la ventana estaba abierta dejando entrar el aire fresco de la noche haciendo que su torso desnudo se refrescara ante el contacto. No podía dormir ya que su cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas a los acontecimientos de esa semana. Cerro sus ojos para intentar dormir, pero los abrió a los poco minutos al notar que alguien se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el.

—¿Bra? ¿QUe demonios haces...?—La frase no pudo salir completa de su boca porque la peliazul puso un dedo sobre sus labios—

—Shh calla, no grites, no quiero que tu madre entre y lo estropeé todo—

Goten la miro confundido—¿Que estropee el que? Bra que haces aquí, esto no es bueno, vas hacer que me maten—

—Goten, estoy aquí por que quiero, tengo mi ki escondido y nadie va a poder encontrarme relájate Sus manos se posaron en el pecho desnudo del chico y comenzaron a realizar suaves caricias—

—Me da igual Bra, vete, no debes estar aquí—Intento sacarse a la joven de encima pero le fue imposible—

—Vamos Goten escúchame un momento, se que tu quieres esto tanto como yo—La peliazul bajo su cabeza para empezar a morder la oreja del semisayajin que había bajo su cuerpo—

El cuerpo de Goten tembló ante el contacto de los labios de Bra en su piel—Bra no puedo hacer esto, no solo tengo pareja, tampoco puedo volver a jugar contigo—comento apartándose de la caricia de la chica—

Bra rio por las palabras de el—Goten no me hagas reír ya te dije la otra noche que eres un rezinamow—susurro en su oído—Te da igual tener pareja, disfrutas del sexo sin compromiso y eso es lo que quiero, sexo sin compromiso—La peliazul movió su cadera sobre el sexo de Goten— Tu cuerpo esta reaccionando a mi.—

El semisayajin tembló al notar el movimiento de Bra sobre su pene que estaba reaccionando con una leve erección, no iba a poder resistirse mas.—Bra estas loca, vete de aquí, por favor—

Ella sonrió No quieres que me vayas—hablo mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las suyas y poniéndolas en la almohada a cada lado de la cabeza de el— Eres mas fuerte que yo, podrías haberme levantado en un segundo. Goten ambos somos mayores, responsables de nuestros actos. Tu quieres esto, yo quiero esto ¿Que problema hay? Tu puedes seguir con Pares, yo puedo conocer a mas chicos, pero tenemos una atracción y podemos disfrutarlo. Piénsalo, ante la mirada de los demás nos odiaremos y por la noche desataremos la pasión, estoy segura que te vas a divertir, déjame al menos demostrarte lo bien que te puedo hacer sentir—

Bra beso los labios de Goten de forma suave, soltó su manos de las de el y empezó a acaricias su pecho, bajando por sus costillas y volviendo a subir hasta su cuello. Sus labios fueron trazando un camino por su barbilla hasta su oreja donde dejo caer un mordisco haciendo suspirar al chico. Podía sentir su erección bajo ella y sonrió Sus besos fueron bajando por su pecho, siguiendo por su barriga y deteniéndose un momento en su ombligo para soltar un leve bufido en el, haciendo de nuevo estremecer al chico.

Goten estaba paralizado, querida detener todo eso, quería echarla de la habitación no volver a caer en la tentación pero las caricias de Bra estaban excitándolo de mayor manera haciendo que perdiera toda la razón. Sus manos cobraron vida y acariciaron la cabeza de cabellos azules, bajaron por su espalda y se desizieron de la camisa de la joven. Bra paro sus caricias para contemplar esos enormes ojos negros que la miraban con confusión y pasión. Estaba consiguiendo justo lo que quería, Goten saco su sujetador y con sus dedos pellizco uno de sus pezones. No pudo evitar morder su labio inferior y soltar un gemido de placer. El chico sustituyo sus dedos por su labios, mientras que con la otra mano comenzaba a desabrocharle el pantalón. Pero eso aun no entraba en los planes de Bra, separándose de el descendió hasta sus caderas y bajo su boxer dejando en libertad su pronunciada erección Mirándole a los ojos pasó su lengua por el glande de el y este tras mirarle unos segundos, se dejo caer de nueva en la cama.

Bra posó sus labios alrededor de la erección y comenzó a succionar arriba y abajo, masajeando sus testículos a la vez con su mano. Goten liberaba gemidos y su respiración estaba agitada. —Te dije que tu querías esto tanto como yo, Goten—

El aludido sonrió al escucharla, no sabía en que momento empezó a desearla pero tenía razón, en ese instante quería eso, quería hacerla suya, hacerle gritar de placer. En un rápido movimiento quedo sobre ella y puso sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza. Rapidamente quito sus pantalones y sus bragas, dejando a su erección rozar el sexo de ella.

—Antes dijiste algo, ¿sexo sin compromiso? ¿Sin sentimientos, segura?—

Bra coloco sus manos en cada lado de la cadera de Goten—Sin compromiso y sin sentimientos, solo sexo—

El sonrió y la penetro de una sola vez, haciendo que ella mordiera su labio con fuerza.—¿No te arrepentirás?—

Bra movió su cadera para pedir mas y negó con su cabeza. Fue suficiente respuesta para Goten que empezó a embestirla con fuerza y rapidez. Bra se retorcía bajo el cuerpo del hombre sintio cada ola de placer que su cuerpo le producía, podía sentir los labios de el sobre su pezón intensificando el placer mas aun. Novia sus caderas al compás de las de el, estuvieron largo rato así, besándose y fundiéndose el uno en el otro. Goten se separo de ella y la obligo a ponerse de rodillas sobre la cama aguantándola por su abdomen. De nuevo la penetro con fuerza y rapidez. Una mano estaba sobre la cadera blanca de la joven y la otra estaba amasando uno de sus pechos. Las embestidas cada vez eran mas fuertes y rápidas sus testículos chocaban en su clítoris y pudo notar como una sensación de placer se apoderaba de cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Ahogando un grito en la almohada Bra se dejo vencer por el placer.—Dios...¡GOTEN!— Iba a caer sobre la cama, pero el la aferro por la cintura embistiendole mas fuerte aun. Estuvo unos minutos mas hasta que el exploto ante su propio placer. Ambos cayeron sobre la cama, el encima de la espalda blanca de ella. Sus respiraciones agitadas, sus cuerpos sudados. No se dijeron nada, ambos se estiraron en una lado de la cama, sonrieron mirándose a los ojos y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente los rayos de sol empezaron a despertar a Goten, dio la vuelta en su cama para seguir durmiendo pero el aroma del cabello de Bra lo despertó de golpe. 'MIERDA' pensó mientras se levantaba de golpe, lo había vuelto a hacer, se había vuelto a acostar con ella. Miro a su cama y se encontró solo, se levanto de la cama y la busco por toda la habitación pero lo único que logro ver fue una nota sobre el escritorio. Se levanto para leerla y vio que al lado estaban las bragas rosas de Bra.

_'Te dije que sin compromiso y sin compromiso abarca también el no dormir contigo. Espero que puedas pensar en lo que te propuse anoche, yo me lo pasé bien y creo que tu también. Espero tu respuesta. Bra'_

Goten sonrió ante la nota, quizás si que debía pensar en la propuesta, sexo sin compromiso, le sonaba bien.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Lo prometido es deuda, otro capitulo subido. Me da pena no haber obtenido mas rewiews en el capitulo anterior, entiendo que después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar cueste volver a cogerle el hilo a la historia. Pero como ya la tengo escrita casi al completo voy a ir actualizándola Agradezco a esas dos personas que me dejaron un nuevo rewiew y a las que leyeron sin dejarlo, también. Espero que os guste el nuevo capitulo. Besos.


	7. Cosas de Sayajines

**Capitulo 6: Cosas de Sayajines.**

Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco cuando un ruido flojo pero constante llego a sus oídos Con suma delicadeza aparto las sabanas de su cuerpo y poso sus desnudos pies en el suelo de madera, se poso delante del espejo y se contemplo. Arrugo la frente al verse con un pijama tan ridículo ositos con globos en un fondo verde, debía cambiar de vestuario de noche, su pelo atado en una trenza desecha en un lado de su cabeza. Bien era sábado por la mañana, habría dormido unas doce horas, era de esperar que su aspecto no fuese muy agradable. Con un gran bostezo abrió la puerta de su habitación para dirigirse a la cocina, lugar de donde provenía el ruido. A medida que se acercaba podía distinguir mejor el ruido, alguien estaba usando una batidora.

—El cumpleaños del abuelo— pensó Marron.

Seguramente su padre estaría preparando un gran pastel, puso cara de horror al recordar que ese mediodía todos se juntarían en Kame House a comer. Tendría que encontrar una buena escusa para evitar a Trunks, quizás podría irse después de la comida, no, no le serviría de nada. Un choque frontal con alguien la hizo caer literalmente de culo al suelo, sacandole de sus pensamientos.

—Me alegra verte despierta, tenemos que hablar.—

Marron alzo su vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules y cabellos lavanda que la miraban acusadoramente. Poniéndose en pie y pasando por el lado del híbrido se adentro en la cocina.

—Ahora no, quiero desayunar, ducharme y tengo entreno con mi padre—

Un carraspeo interrumpió a la rubia haciendo que los ojos de esta se fijaran en la figura de su padre y Bulma que estaban cocinando lo que parecía ser un banquete.

—Cariño yo voy a estar muy ocupado esta mañana, si quieres puedes unirte a tu madre y a Vegeta en el jardín— Krilin sonrió dulcemente a su hija, mientras en el rostro de Trunks se dibujaba una media sonrisa de victoria—

La chica suspiro con resignación y movió su mano con desdén en el aire. -Bien, desayuno, me ducho y luego si eso, te veo después del entrenamiento-

—No te preocupes entrenare contigo, no creo que puedas aguantar el ritmo de esos dos—

Trunks se sentó a su lado divertido al ver como la rubia bufaba.

* * *

><p>Su ducha había sido mas larga de lo habitual, pero después de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior necesitaba permanecer bajo el agua fría En sus labios había una sonrisa, no podía negar que Bra le había sorprendido, esa niña había crecido en toda una mujer, una mujer que había satisfecho sus necesidades como pocas lo habían hecho, quizás si debería plantearse aceptar su propuesta.<p>

—¿Tio Goten puedo pasar? Llevas metido ahí una hora y necesito ir al baño—

Sacudiendo su cabeza apago el agua y salio de la ducha enrrollandose en una blanca toalla—Pasa anda, parece que no tengas casa—

Cuando la puerta se abrió Pan entro al baño y le saco la lengua a su tío —Me lo dices tu que tienes un apartamento en el centro y llevas aquí casi tres semanas—

Goten rodó sus ojos sin hacer mucho caso a su sobrina y salio del baño en dirección a la cocina de donde provenía un muy sabroso olor a carne asada.

—Goten cariño buenos días- saludo su madre con ese tono tan dulce que solo tenia para su pequeño- Supongo que recordaras que hoy tenemos reunión en Kame House—

Goten abrió sus ojos, lo había olvidado por completo.

—Tengo ganas de conocer a esa tal Pares, habrá aceptado nuestra invitación ¿verdad?—

—Claro mama, no te preocupes Pares asistirá al encuentro—

La mujer sonrió antes de volver su atención a lo que estaba cocinando. Goten aun con solo una toalla cubriéndole salio al jardín a buscar algo de ropa limpia que ponerse y se encontró con su padre meditando junto a Picolo. Sonrió al ver que ninguno de los dos se inmutaron en su presencia, sus cuerpos estaban levemente elevados en el aire, sus piernas cruzadas y sus ojos cerrados. Aparto una larga sabana que colgaba de la cuerda de tender y se encontró cara a cara otra vez con Pan.

— Así que vas a llevar a Pares a la reunión. Por fin pasara algo interesante, las peleas entre el abuelo y Vegeta ya me aburrían—

Goten alzo una ceja— ¿A que te refieres con algo interesante? Ni se te ocurra hacerle nada a Pares o si no de ti solo quedara ese estúpido pañuelo naranja que llevas—

Pan rió por las palabras de su tío y puso las manos en sus caderas.

—Yo no voy hacerle nada, pero solo el hecho de que sea ex novia de Yamcha y que este vaya a la reunión, ya lo hace sumamente interesantisimo—

Dos golpes contra el suelo se escucharon y ambos jóvenes se giraron para ver a los dos guerreros Z levantándose con los ojos fijos en Goten.

—Vaya así que sales con una amiga de Yamcha, de seguro es muy guapa, el siempre sale con chicas jóvenes Goku parecía divertido con la situación mientras Picolo se mantenía en un segundo plano—

—Muchas gracias Pan— murmuro el moreno cogiendo de mala gana su ropa y desapareciendo del lugar—

La morena se giro hacia los dos mayores con ojos acusadores—Vosotros dos sois unos cotillas, mente en blanco, mente en blanco.— Hizo unos movimientos rítmicos con sus dedos sobre las sienes de ellos—

Cuando subió a su habitación saco su teléfono móvil y marco el numero de Pares. Tras un escuchar un largo rato una buena bronca por avisarle con tan poco tiempo de una fiesta con la familia Brief, la chica le colgó para buscar algo que ponerse. Pasando sus dedos por sus cabellos se sentó sobre su cama y miro al frente. Iba a ser un día muy pesado para el, tendría que enfrentara Trunks y lidiar con el asunto de Yamcha, por no hablar de que tenia algo que devolverle a la princesa de su raza. Con una sonrisa en los labios cogió las bragas rosadas que la peliazul le había dejado junto a la nota y las guardo en uno de sus bolsillos.

* * *

><p>Bien. Había tenido que desayunar con la mirada acusadora de Trunks sobre cada uno de sus movimientos, pero no pensaba ducharse con el Sayajin esperando detrás de la puerta. Con resignación cogió su cepillo y tras deshacer su trenza cepillo su cabello y lo acomodo en una alta coleta. Lavo su cara con agua fria y cambio su pijama de ositos por unos jeans y una camiseta de media manga blanca con una estrecha dorada a la altura de su pecho izquierdo. Cogió aire y salio de su habitación.<p>

— Creí que ibas a entrenar- cuestiono Trunks al verla vestida de esa forma—

—Se me han ido las ganas- La rubia comenzó a bajar las escaleras seguida por el—

—Mejor, así podemos hablar antes de que los demás lleguen—

Marron suspiro, quería evitar esa conversación a toda costa. Se avergonzaba de su actitud aquella noche, seguramente el también y por eso quería hablar con ella, para pedirle que no se repitiese. Sus pasos la dirigieron hacia fuera de la casa donde vio a su madre pelear con Vegeta sobre el mar.

—¿Marron cuanto tiempo mas vas a estar evitándome?—

Esas palabras hicieron que sus pasos se pararan. Tenia razón no podía estar toda su vida tratando de ignorarlo, mejor afrontar ya el tema y olvidarle —Esta bien Trunks, hablemos—

El heredero de la Capsule Corp abrió sus ojos sorprendido, no esperaba un cambio de actitud tan rápidamente y por si acaso cambiaba de parecer de nuevo le pareció correcto ir directamente a lo que mas le interesaba.

—¿Por que me besaste?—

Marron mordió su labio, no esperaba una pregunta tan directa, sus manos comenzaron a jugar entre ellas mientras sus ojos estudiaban la arena de la playa. Tenia que contestarle, pero no quería decirle la verdad. Lo mejor seria decirle que fue un acto involuntario. Fue a contestar cuando una veloz Bra aterrizo frente ellos y la cogió de su mano arrastrándola hacia la casa.

—Tengo algo importante que contarte— explico la peliazul mientras notaba la mirada de su hermano— Trunks es verdaderamente importante, ya hablareis después.

El híbrido levanto las manos desesperado, parecía que Dende no quería que esa conversación existiese.

Bra arrastro a su amiga a la habitación de esta y cerro la puerta detrás suyo.

—¿Bra que has echo?— Pregunto la mayor de las dos al ver la mirada de su amiga.

—Me vuelto a acostar con Goten—

La rubia abrió sus ojos y sus labios se separaron. El silencio se instalo en la habitación durante unos minutos.—Marron dime algo...—

—Ese chico o es muy estúpido o de verdad esta buscando su muerte, volver a buscarte después d la que se ha armado—

Bra interrumpió a su amiga con una tos nerviosa. —Lo buscaste tu.— concluyo Marron por la actitud de su amiga.

—La verdad que no fue mi intención volver a acostarme con el, fui a pelear con el, quería que me hiciera un solo rasguño para que mi padre le machacara pero lo vi tan dulce, tan inocente... Que cambie de parecer.—

—¿Y que parecer tienes ahora?—

—Le ofrecido sexo sin compromiso, que el siga con su estúpida novia y yo siga conociendo chicos, pero me encanta estar con el, porque perder la oportunidad?—

—Estas loca, te vas a meter tu sólita en la boca del lobo.—

—Hay no seas aburrida Marron— hablo con desgana la azulada.

La rubia frunció el ceño y se levanto de su cama para salir de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Los invitados poco a poco fueron llegando a Kame House y tomando asiento en la mesa alargada que se había colocado en la sala de la pequeña casa, a la cabeza estaba el cumpleañero maestro Roshi, a su derecha se sentaba Oolong y después sucesivamente estaban todos sentados junto a sus parejas o amigos. Picolo estaba un poco apartado de la mesa junto a Dende, ninguno de los dos tenian pensado comer, Vegeta también estaba en los puestos finales de la mesa, se había acostumbrado a esas estúpidas reuniones pero no iba a mezclarse con esos insectos, desgraciadamente Goku no pensó lo mismo que el y se sentó a su lado haciendo que el ahora Rey de los Sayajines maldijera algo en su idioma. Ubb junto con Pan, se sentó frente a Bra y Marron que estaban situadas al lado de Yam. Trunks llego unos minutos mas tarde sentándose al lado de Pan para quedar frente a frente con Marron.<p>

—¿Oye Pan, tu tío va a tardar mucho mas? No quiero parecer impaciente pero tengo hambre.—Son Gohan se acerco al grupo de jóvenes—

—Papa no soy su niñera—Las tripas del alguna vez salvador del mundo sonaron haciendo reír a Trunks— Pero para que te quedes tranquilo, fue a buscar a su novia así que no debe tardar mucho.

Los cinco jóvenes que estaban escuchando la conversación abrieron los ojos, incluso Ubb se atraganto con su bebida. Trunks miro de reojo a Yamcha pensando que la situación iba a ser divertida, pero sus ojos se oscurecieron al recordar el tema que tenia pendiente con su amigo. Una vez obtenida su respuesta Gohan regreso junto con Videl que estaba situada al lado derecho de su padre.

—Enserio este hombre es estúpido, traer a esa chica cuando el tio Yamcha esta aquí—comento Marro cogiendo un trozo de pan para meterselo en la boca—

Trunks alzo sus cejas y poso sus ojos azules sobre los de la rubia— Al menos el afronta los temas de frente, no como otras—

Marron frunció sus labios para responder pero decidió que lo mejor seria hacer oídos sordos. Bra había permanecido callada desde la información que había soltado su amiga. Pero por suerte Yam estaba junto a ella para distraerla.

—¿Quieres agua o vino Bra?-—Yam pregunto mientras llenaba su propia copa de vino—

—Quiere agua— se escucho la voz de Vegeta autoritaria desde el fondo de la mesa—

El hijo del ladrón del desierto se puso blanco al escuchar la voz del Sayajin, tenia mal humor de por si con todo el mundo, pero a el le tenia un odio especial por ser hijo de Yamcha.

—Agua. No te preocupes Yam, esta enfadado conmigo no contigo-—La peliazul intento tranquilizar a su amigo con una sonrisa y tomo un sorbo de su copa.

El joven se encogió de hombros y le devolvió la sonrisa. —Hoy estas mas preciosa que nunca—

—Bra para ti siempre esta preciosa Yam— comento Ubb mientras soltaba la mano de Pan bajo la mesa—

—¿Como para ti Pan verdad?—ambos aludidos se sonrojaron-—No se por que os empeñaos en ocultar que lleváis dos meses saliendo—

Trunks rió por las palabras de Yam. Goten le había comentado lo de esos dos hacia tiempo y ver las sonrojadas mejillas de la engreída Pan le hacia gracia. Pero sus risas se apagaron cuando vio entrar a Goten por la puerta acompañado por Pares. Todo el salón se callo para mirar a la pareja que acababa de llegar y el menor de los Son se sintió algo incomodo.

— Perdón por la tardanza pero había un trafico terrible. Esta es Pares—hizo una pausa y pudo ver los sorprendidos ojos de Yamcha—mi novia.

Se escucharon varios murmullos e inmediatamente Chichi fue quien rompió el silencio.

—Bien ahora que estamos todos comencemos a comer, querida por que no te sientas junto a mi—

La morena cogió a la novia de su hijo del brazo sentándola en el sitio libre que había entre ella y Yam. Goten suspiro en busca de algún sitio y se horrorizo cuando vio que el único libre era entre Trunks y el gordo Buu justo en frente de Bra. Trago saliva y armándose de valor se sentó en la silla con una sonrisa en los labios aparentando normalidad.

—Estas loco trayendola a comer, esta rodeada de personas que tienen poderes sobrenaturales, sin contar nuestra forma de comer. Esto va a ser muy divertido— Susurro Trunks al moreno—

— Cállate Trunks— espeto el Son— Si quiero algo serio con ella tarde o temprano tendría que conocer a mi madre y prefiero que sea entre mas gente, al menos se cortara un poco con el interrogatorio—

El de cabellos lavanda sonrió levemente— Lo que tu digas, por cierto aunque no te haya matado en el momento en que te visto no significa que no tengamos algo pendiente tu y yo—El rostro de Goten empalideció de sopetón Pero tampoco puedo olvidar que somos como hermanos, así que no te preocupes nuestra amistad no se vera rota, pero encontrare la forma de vengarme, y mas pronto de lo que creo— Sonrió mirando a Pares que contestaba las preguntas de Chichi—

—Y dime bonita, que estudias— Pregunto con voz dulce Chichi mientras le servia el plato a su marido—

Pares acomodo su cabello sobre su hombro derecho y pestañeando graciosamente miro a su suegra.— No estudio. Empece la carrera de diseño, pero no me interesa estar detrás de la pasarela, yo quiero estar delante de los focos—

La mirada de Chichi se volvió mas intensa tras la respuesta de la joven.

—Y ten por seguro que vales para estar sobre la pasarela niña, yo si quieres puedo contratare como modelo—Todos se giraron para ver al maestro roshi sonreír—

—¿Oh es usted diseñador señor?— La pelidorada poso sus ojos sombre el cumpleañero—

—No, pero me gustaría que desfilaras para mi en ropa interior— Las mejillas del Maestro se volvieron escarlata tras realizar el comentario—

Sin saber de donde un sartenazo cayo sobre su cabeza haciéndole de inmediato un chichón y despertando las risas de los presentes.

—En ese caso, supongo que trabajaras entonces— Chichi siguió con sus preguntas—

—Vamos Chichi deja de intimidar a la chica y dame ese plato, tengo mucha hambre—intervino Goku al ver la mirada de espanto de su hijo pequeño—

La aludida frunció sus ojos y suspiro, debería dejar las preguntas para mas tarde.

La comida continuo sin ningún incidente, todos compartieron risas y anécdotas de sus batallas, evadiendo algunos detalles por la presencia de Pares, tras tres platos de comida y un postre todos habían terminado de comer.

—Y dinos Pares, ¿has tenido mas novios antes de estar con Goten ?— Trunks miro a su amigo con una sonrisa estilo Vegeta y en el rostro del Son se pudo ver la tragedia—

Yamcha estaba bebiendo una taza de café y escupió todo el contenido sobre Oolong.

—Que pasa insecto no sabes beber— Vegeta se mofo del comportamiento del baseball—

Parés miro la escena sin entender y se volvió a dirigir a Trunks— Claro que si, estebe saliendo unos meses con un chico muy guapo de la capital, pero lo deje. Después conocí a varios mas, pero nada serio. Y luego bueno estuve saliendo con Yamcha, ¿a que si Yamchita?—

Todos abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa por el comentario de la joven y miraron a un sonrojado Yamcha.

—Eh bueno, si, pero no fue nada serio Goten te lo juro—

Los ojos del Sayajin se volvieron hacía Yamcha al escucharle nombrarlo, no había estado pendiente de la conversación y ahora se arrepentía Pero la escena que tenía justo enfrente le parecía mas interesante, días atrás Bra estaría provocando a Pares y ahora no solo pasaba de ella, también de el y se entretenía coqueteando tiernamente con Yam.

—Tu lo que eres es un poco fresca la verdad. No quiero que mi hijo este con una chica como tu, Yamcha podría a ver sido tu padre. Todas las mujeres de la capital son iguales—

Bulma se levanto ofendida de la mesa para quedar a la altura de su amiga. —¿Perdona? No deberías generalizar Chichi, yo soy de la capital, mi hija es de la capital y ninguna somos unas frescas—

Chichi rió con ironía—Claro, tu tan solo le fuiste infiel a Yamcha con un cruel asesino y luego le hiciste creer a tu hijo que el infiel fue el—

Vegeta frunció su ceño al escuchar el comentario. Quizás debería volver a ser aquel cruel asesino y matar a esa arpía.

—Eso fue en la otra linea temporal, en esta fue Yamcha el infiel y no llames asesino a Vegeta, ¡NO LO ES!—

—Vamos mujeres, por que no mejor le damos los regalos al maestro y dejamos esta tonta discusión eh— Krillin intervino a tiempo de que la cosa fuese a mas—

Estaba atardeciendo cuando los invitados comenzaron a irse, la reunión había decaído bastante tras la discusión de las dos mujeres y la tensión se apoderaba de la casa. Yamcha fue el primero en irse alegando que tenía un entreno con el equipo, Yam quiso acompañarlo, despidiéndose de Bra con un suave beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios, prometió llamarla al dia siguiente para salir. La familia Son-Satán al completo abandonaron Kame House poco después, Ubb se fue con ellos para acompañar a Pan.

Bra estaba sentada en un sofá apartado, veía como Chichi, Krillin y su madre recogían y limpiaban todos los platos. Su padre estaba peleando con Goku ,18 y Picolo en el jardín. Dende hablaba entretenidamente con Oolong mientras el abuelo dormía. Marron iba arriba y abajo huyendo de Trunks y Goten estaba intentando calmar a Pares. Sonrió Chichi no había desistido en sus preguntas y un rato después de llamarle fresca retomo el interrogatorio haciendo sentir muy mal a la de la capital, tanto que quería irse en ese preciso momento y Goten estaba convenciéndola para quedarse un rato mas. Pero porque? Debería de estar ansioso por irse con ella a su apartamento. Bufó con desgana y se levanto para ir al baño, parecía que nadie notaba su ausencia. Tras subir los peldaños de la escalera de madera ingreso al baño principal y se contemplo en el espejo, si llegaba a saber que esa estúpida asistiría se habría arreglado bastante mas. Paso las manos por su pelo y justo en ese momento algo cayo frente su campo de visión.

—Creo que esto es tuyo— Goten estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta de su dedo indice colgaban las bragas rosadas que Bra le había dejado la noche anterior—

La peliazul sonrió coquetamente y se giro para encararlo. —Si me las estas devolviendo ahora, quiere decir tu respuesta es un no—

Goten le devolvió la sonrisa y negó con su cabeza— Si te las doy ahora es porque no quiero que alguien encuentre unas bragas de la princesa Sayajin en mi habitación. Todavía no tengo respuesta—

La sonrisa de Bra desapareció de sus labios y comenzó a caminar hacía el pasillo.— Bien entonces devuélvemelas cuando la tengas—

* * *

><p>La vuelta a casa fue demasiado silenciosa, Pares estaba ofendida por los comentario que su madre le había echo y tenía toda la razón se había pasado y el no la había defendido, pero si lo hacía la ira de su madre se hubiese extendido mas. Estirando su mano bajo el volumen de la música que sonaba en el vehículo su cabeza le había empezado a doler hacía ya horas, moviendo su cuello lo hizo crujir un par de veces justo antes de notar un fuerte pinchazo en su baja espalda. Se removió en su asiento incomodo y bajo la ventanilla para que el aire fresco le calmase el leve mareo que estaba sintiendo. Tras unos minutos de trayecto llegaron al pequeño apartamento, y tras cerrar la puerta Goten abrazo a su chica por la espalda y le beso el cuello, olvidando el mal estar que sentía.<p>

—Pares lo siento. No hagas caso a mi madre, esta algo loca—

La pelidorada intento salir del abrazo pero el chico la apretó mas junto a el. —Goten ni si quiera me defendiste, te quedaste ahí callado, mirando como un tonto a la niñita del pelo azul—

—No digas tonterías Pares, no miraba a Bra, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti el moreno bajo sus manos por su vientre y las poso a ambos lados de la cadera de la chica.

—Goten no, no quiero esto ahora— la chica se aparto de su agarre y se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el— Te va a costar que te perdone lo de hoy.

El chico frunció sus labios ante la negativa de su novia, verla enfundada en ese vestido verde que dejaba sus pechos al aire le estaba excitando demasiado.

—Vamos cuchufleta, ¿Que tengo que hacer para que me perdones?—

La de la capital se acomodo su pelo con aires de grandeza y acaricio su mejilla— Quizás una cena en el Camil pueda hacer que me lo piense—

Ahi estaba de nuevo el restaurante de moda. Goten bufo enfadado y se sentó en el sofá desabrochando un poco su camisa blanca para librarse de ese calor que empezaba a hacerle sudar.

—Pares ya te dicho que no quiero ir ahí, siempre hay fotógrafos y no quiero acaparar las portadas de las revistas por salir con la ex de mi propio tio—

—Ya estas con tu egoísmo nunca podemos hacer nada de lo que quiero—

—Es que todo lo que quieres esta relacionado con la prensa ¡Maldita sea!— el moreno levanto su tono de voz—

—Mira mejor me voy, veo que no tienes ganas de solucionar esto. Cuando pienses bien las cosas, me llamas—

Pares se encamino hacía la puerta y salio por ella sin que Goten hiciese algo por impedírselo El calor no parecía querer irse de su cuerpo y a esas alturas ya estaba bañado en sudor, se levanto para dirigirse al baño que se encontraba en su habitación y un mareo nublo su vista haciendo que cayese de rodillas al suelo.

—Pero que demonios me pasa, yo nunca he estado enfermo— Encaminándose de nuevo hacía su habitación fue desvistiéndose poco a poco.

Una vez en la ducha abrió el agua fría esperando así que su calor menguara pero no lo consiguió su espalda seguía doliendole e incluso le ardía. Con algo de desesperación salió del baño sin cubrirse y cuando llego a su habitación dio un salto al ver a Bra estirada sobre su cama con una sonrisa.

—Bien, me has ahorrado trabajo—

Goten se cubrió enseguida con una de las sabanas y se sentó en la cama con las manos en su cabeza. —Bra no he aceptado tu propuesta aun—

—Y por eso estoy aquí, para recordarte el porque has de aceptarla— gateando hacía el comenzó a besar su espalda haciendo que diera un respingo— ¿No hace mucha calor hoy?

Goten levanto su cabeza girándola levemente para mirarle.—¿Tu también tienes calor?— No hizo falta que le contestase para darse cuenta que si, las pequeñas gotas de sudor adornaban su frente.—Mira Bra de verdad, no me encuentro muy bien, así que te agradecería que dejáramos los recordatorios para otro día, quiero dormir un rato—

Bra lo miro sorprendida mientras se ponía unos boxers y se estiraba en la cama ignorandola por completo. —Vale, me quedo contigo hasta que te encuentres mejor—

Goten se encogió de hombros suspirando— Como quieras, pero cállate por favor—

* * *

><p>Aterrizando sobre el césped de la Corporacion Marron malicio a Dende una y otra vez por hacerle pasar por esto. Se las había visto y deseado para esquivar a Trunks aquella tarde y aplazar la conversación pendiente y ahora tenía que traer un juego de capsulas que Bulma había olvidado en su casa. Camino a tientas en la oscuridad, la odiaba, vigilando de no tropezar noto como alguien atrapo su cintura por detrás.<p>

—Parece mentira que sepas leer el ki, siempre logro sorprenderte— La voz calida de Trunks choco en su cuello haciendo que su piel se erizara—

Soltándose de el bufo con desgana.—Estaba nerviosa, no me he fijado en localizar algun ki, Trunks—

—¿Nerviosa? No pensaba que fueras a echarme tanto de menos—

La rubia mordió su labio con fuerza.—No he venido por ti, vengo a traerle esto a tu madre, ten—

Entregándole las capsulas se decidió a despegar cuando el chico la cogió por su muñeca.

—¿Por que me besaste?— Volvió a preguntar esta vez mucho mas cerca de su rostro, que esa mañana—

—Trunks por favor, no empieces—Suplico la menor mirándole a los ojos—

—No Marron, no puedes ir besando a la gente y luego no explicarte, quiero que te expliques—

La rubia cerro sus ojos, para volverlos abrir al instante.—No lo se, solo te vi y me salió. Es lo que quería en ese momento y solo lo hice. ¿Contento?—

—No—Ella se sorprendió por su respuesta. Tanto insistir para no contentarse con la explicación—¿Te gusto?— El primogénito de Vegeta sonrió coquetamente acercándose mas a ella—

Marron miro su rostro, era hermoso. Esos ojos azules la volvían loca, esa sonrisa juguetona, ese pelo lavanda tan suave. ¿Como no iba a gustarle? Siguió contemplando su rostro cuando se percato de unas gotas de sudor sobre su frente. Y fijándose mejor se le veía fatigado. —Trunks estas sudando—

El príncipe se encogió de hombros indiferente—Hace calor—

—No hace calor Trunks estamos en febrero, ¿te encuentras bien?—

—Marron, no me cambies de tema. ¿Te gusto?— El rostro de Trunks estaba tan cerca del suyo que sus labios podían rozarse—

—Si.. Si te dijera que si ¿Que pasaría?— Titubeó Marron por la cercanía—

—Que te besaría—

Marron sonrío por su respuesta, ¿La volvería a besar? Se sintió reconfortada cuando los brazos de Trunks se apodero de su cintura atraiéndola mucho mas, haciendo que sus narices estuvieran chafadas contra la del otro. Marron fijo su mirada en sus carnosos labios, deseaba besarlos, paso sus manos por el cuello del chico cuando sintió que algo fuerte se enrrollaba en su muslo derecho. Bajando la mirada un segundo ahogo un grito cuando vio una peluda cola lavanda en su pierna.

—Tru...Trunks, te ha crecido la cola—

Pero Trunks no contesto, no reacciono, la rubia devolvió su mirada a los ojos azules del chico que ahora poco a poco se estaban tornando en un rojo sangre.

* * *

><p><em>La puerta de su despacho se abrió para dar paso a una radiante Bra que lucía un corto vestido negro ceñido a su cuerpo. El sonrío al saber lo que le esperaba. La pequeña de los Brief se sentó sobre el y comenzó a besarlo con pasión, sus manos se apoderaron de la cintura de la chica acariciando su costado. Ella comenzó a desabrocharle su camisa con prisa mientras mordía el labio inferior de el. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien cuando un mordico le abrió la piel y salió sangre de el. Apartándose rápidamente vio la mortal mirada de la chica y la frívola sonrisa que había en su rostro.<em>

_ —Rezinamow—escupió ella con frialdad—_

_Sacándosela__ de encima a la joven salió corriendo de su despacho, atravesando el pasillo de la oficina podía ver como Bra aparecía una y otra vez enfrente suyo riéndose como una loca. Corrió por las calles de la ciudad siendo perseguido por la cascada azul. Pasando por la puerta del famoso restaurante Camil sintió alivio cuando vio a Pares, corrió hacía ella y la vio besandose con Yamcha mientras una nube de fotógrafos retrataban el momento. Con maldad ambos amantes rieron mientras Bra volvía aparecer ante el._

—_Vas a pagar, rezinamow—_

_Corrió__ por lo que le pareció una eternidad pero sus piernas flaquearon haciéndole caer en una moqueta roja frente a unas escaleras. Levantando su mirada desorientado vio a Vegeta y Trunks situados frente a el, vestían una armadura blanca con un enlema en su pecho y una capa roja cayendo de sus hombros._

—_Goten— escucho una dulce voz que no sabía de donde provenía— Goten, ¡GOTEN DESPIERTA!—_

Sobresaltado y bañado en sudor abrió sus ojos para encontrarse en su habitación, todo había sido un sueño, bueno no todo Bra seguía ahí junto a el.

—¿Bra que haces aun aquí?—pregunto recostándose sobre sus codos—

—Te dije que esperaría a que despertases, pero después de verte agitado he tenido que despertare yo—

Goten pasó su mano por su frente para secar su sudor y vio que Bra no lucía muy bien.—Simplemente ha sido un sueño, raro—

—¿Raro? Esto si que es raro ven, levántate quiero enseñarte algo—

La peliazul bajo de la cama para encaminarse al pequeño balcón que Goten tenía en su habitación y que estaba abierto de par en par.

—¿Que pasa Bra?—El moreno se levanto para ir detrás de ella—

—Mira hay luna llena, nunca en mi vida había visto algo tan hermoso.—

—¿Luna llena? Eso es imposible fue destruida hace años para evitar transformaciones Ozzaru—

Goten camino hacía el balcón y estructuro la silueta de Bra. Era tan joven, que ese cuerpo de mujer parecía imposible en ella. Una cintura pequeña, unas caderas anchas en su justa medida ,culo respingon y una preciosa y larga cola azul a juego con su pelo. El menor de los Son miro con incredulidad a Bra y luego noto un leve movimiento detrás suyo, miro por el rabillo del ojo y vio como el mismo tenía una cola balanceándose de un lado a otro. Con temor miro tan solo un segundo al cielo para ver como una redonda luna adornaba el cielo. Rápidamente aparto su vista de ella conociendo el resultado que tendría y se lanzó sobre Bra haciéndola caer al suelo y el encima de ella.

—¿Pero que haces Goten?— cuestiono la menor intentando sacárselo de encima—

—Ni se te ocurra volver a mirar al cielo Bra— mascullo el moreno sin apartarse de ella— No quiero alarmarte pero...—

Bra movió sus ojos al ver como algo se balanceaba tras el chico e instintivamente bajo la mirada hacía su cintura quedándose blanca al instante.

— SÁCAME ESA COSA PELUDA AHORA MISMO GOTEN—

* * *

><p>Casi por inercia la rubia se separo del joven unos pasos con miedo en los ojos, había oído las historias de las transformaciones de Vegeta, Goku e incluso Gohan, dirigió su vista al cielo y contemplo por primera vez en su vida la hermosa luna llena. Error, el Sayajin la imito y se giro para quedarse hipnotizado por la luna. El suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar y las capsulas que estaban en la mano de Trunks cayeron al suelo activándose.<p>

—¡NO! Trunks mírame a mi, mírame Trunks. ¡TRUNKS!— la chica intento hacerlo reaccionar pero el cuerpo del guerrero empezó a convulsionar y se elevó e el aire—

En un intento desesperado Marron levanto su mano y le dirigió un rayo de ki a la luna, pero no logro destruirla. El suelo se rasgo bajo ella haciendo que cayera al suelo gritando de horror al ver a Trunks transformarse poco a poco.

En su habitación Bulma y Vegeta se despertaron por los temblores que estaban teniendo.

—¿Vegeta? Vegeta, tu... tu cola. No puede ser.— Bulma se quedo sin habla al contemplar a su marido—

El aludido se miro y gruño al verse de nuevo su extremidad bajo su espalda, con el ceño fruncido se giro hacía el ventanal. —Mierda, ¡TRUNKS!—

—¿Trunks? ¿Que le pasa a mi pequeño?— Bulma corrió hacía el jardín al ver al Rey bajar ahí por la ventana—

Cuando Vegeta poso sus pies en el jardín pudo ver a Marron en el suelo asustada y a su hijo en el aire transformado en Özzaru mirándola fijamente. Maldicio al ver que hasta en esa horrible forma su cabello era lavanda y voló velozmente para quedarse frente sus ojos. El primate gruño y con su gran mano cogío a su padre.

—Marron llévate a Bulma a casa de Kakarotto y luego ir a buscar a los demás Sayajines—La rubia se quedo paralizada mirando a Vegeta en la mano del simio— ¡VAMOS!—

La hija del androide asintió y cogiendo de la mano a Bulma salió volando dirección al monte Paoz.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Yepaa aquí el nuevo capitulo, no os podréis quejar de que es corto. Espero que os haya gustado, quizás algunas partes han ido demasiado rápido pero así me salio y así se quedo jaja. La trama... ¿Os sorprendió Ahora parece ser que tenemos a los Sayajines con cola, pero el por que, el como y todas esas respuestas tendrán que esperar.

Dar las gracias a todos los que me dejan rewiews me alegráis con cada uno de ellos, así que por favor seguid haciéndolo Besitos a todos


	8. Ozaru, lunas y revelaciones

_Ozaru, lunas y revelaciones. _

Cuando Marron aterrizó en el Monte Paoz, a las puertas de la casa del salvador del mundo se encontraba toda la familia al completo. Chichi lloraba la desgracia de ver a su hijo mayor de nuevo con cola, Goku trataba de calmarla mientras Pan gritaba una y otra vez que la dejasen salir, pero ni Gohan ni Videl le prestaban atención.

Cuando todos se percataron de su presencia Goku cambió su semblante inocente al serio de las batallas, sabiendo que si Bulma estaba ahí habría sido enviada por Vegeta.

"¿Ha pasado algo Bulma?" El de sangre pura dio un paso hacia su gran amiga, pero rápidamente retrocedió tres, escondiéndose detrás de su hijo que intentaba escabullirse.

Bulma miraba con ojos achinados a Goku, su mirada era oscura.

"¡¿Me estas preguntando si pasa algo?! Me despierto de madrugada con un temblor en mi casa, veo como a mi marido le ha crecido esa asquerosa cola peluda y para colmo al bajar al jardín mi hijo esta transformado en ese mono gigantesco." Sus gritos pararon en una pausa, anunciando que lo peor venía ahora. "¡Y CUANDO VENGO AQUÍ EN BUSCA DE AYUDA, MI ESTÚPIDO AMIGO AL QUE TAMBIÉN LE HA CRECIDO LA COLA SE ESTA EXPONIENDO A LOS RAYOS DE LA LUNA COMO SI NADA PASARA!"

Todos los presentes taparon sus oídos y cerraron sus ojos al escuchar a Bulma y fue Gohan quien tomo la palabra.

"Bulma si mi padre y yo estamos aquí fuera es porque no se como, la luna no nos afecta. No nos transformamos."

Marron frunció los labios y se acerco a Gohan. "Vegeta tampoco se ha transformado cuando ha salido al jardín. Tanto él como Goku y Gohan ya han sufrido una transformación en el pasado. Trunks jamás lo hizo por que tan solo tubo su cola unos minutos. Eso quiere decir... Que solo le afecta a la última generación. "

Goku y su hijo se miraron unos segundos y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en el razonamiento de Marron.

"Tenemos que localizar a Goten y llevarlo a la Corporación, Vegeta sabrá por que esta pasando esto."

"Muy bien voy con vosotros" aclaro Bulma cuando todos entraban a la casa para comunicarle a Pan las nuevas noticias.

"Bulma si Vegeta te mando aquí fue para alejarte del problema, te quedaras con ChiChi y Marron."

La sentencia de Goku fue clara pero ninguna de las tres mujeres la acepto.

"Tio Goku, Vegeta no dijo nada referente a mi, asi que yo voy no pienso dejar a Trunks solo."

El mayor miro a la hija de su mejor amigo y vio en sus ojos el mismo brillo de Krilin hace años, cuando intento impedir por todos los medios que Cell absorbiera a C-18. Tenía claro lo que pasaba y no tenía mas remedio que llevarla con el.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, junto su mano con la de la rubia, Videl, Pan y Gohan también posaron sus manos sobre la espalda de Goku y en un segundo, habían desaparecido ante la mirada de Bulma y Chichi.

* * *

><p>En el balcón de Goten la cosa no iba a mejor, Bra no dejaba de gritar y patalear para que el chico se quitara de encima suyo y poder arrancarse esa cosa que había crecido en ella.<p>

"Bra no puedes quitártela, no sabemos por que ha vuelto a crecer, ni por que hay una luna en el cielo."

La chica no hizo mas que removerse con fuerza de nuevo y Goten frunció el ceño al ver que la mirada azulada de la joven se desviaba de vez en cuando al cielo.

"No la mires Bra, mírame a mi."

"Resulta que a ti te tengo muy visto y a ella no puedo evitar mirarla, salte de encima de una maldita vez quiero ir a por unas tijeras o un hacha, lo que tengas mas a mano"

Volvió a revolverse con éxito esta vez, consiguió que Goten se apartara quedando de rodillas frente a ella con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Tu nunca te cansas verdad? ¿Siempre has de conseguir lo que quieres?"

Bra levanto sus cejas al escuchar la pregunta. "Pensaba que eso ya lo sabías."

"Si lo sabia, pero lo que tu no sabes es que yo también puedo ser muy constante y no pienso dejar que te cortes la cola." Goten se acerco a ella de nuevo y su cola se enredó en el tobillo de la jovén. "Y se muy bien como evitar que lo hagas."

Sabía perfectamente como hacerlo, no era un farol. Sabía que con solo acercarse y rozar sus labios con los de ella, su cabeza dejaría de pensar en otra cosa. Quizás era una táctica muy ruin pero en ese momento no solo era importante entretenerla, si no que le apetecía. Le apetecía mucho besar esos labios rosados y carnosos que tenía a escasos centímetros y así lo hizo. Se poso sobre ellos con suavidad, saboreandolos, acariciándolos, fue un beso dulce. Besaba primero el labio inferior para luego prestarle atención al superior, pasaba la punta de su lengua por ellos. Enseguida sintió como Bra pasaba sus brazos por su cuello y abrazándola por la cintura la atrajo más a el. Ahí estaban, ambos de rodillas, abrazándose, besándose con la luna detrás. Estaban tan entregados el uno con el otro que no se dieron cuenta de que parte de su familia había aparecido en el balcón y tenía cara de circunstancia al verlos así

"Epa, parece ser que el tio Goten se lo esta pasando muy bien. Suerte que Bulma no ha venido con nosotros." Pan comenzó a reír, cuando los dos se separaron y los vieron a todos allí.

Pero la mas pequeña de los Son no pudo hablar mas, pues su padre la empujó hacía dentro del apartamento indicándole que no mirara la luna para nada.

"¿Pero vosotros dos estáis locos? Os crece una cola, reaparece una luna y lo único que hacéis es besaros bajo los rayos de ella?" Gohan entro en cólera al ver la irresponsabilidad de su hermano menor.

Ninguno de los dos aludidos sabia donde meterse, esa no era la mejor forma para que alguien les encontrase, pero peor era para Goten que tenía que aguantar la mirada de Marron sobre el.

"Vamos a ver que os estáis imaginando cosas que no son..." Goten abrió el pico por primera vez pero no pudo acabar, su padre le interrumpió.

"¡Que bien! Hoy parece la noche del amor, Trunks y Marron, Goten y Bra, no se como se lo tomara Vegeta pero a mi me encanta."

"¡Tío!" exclamó Marron con sus mejillas coloradas. "No se de donde has sacado esa idea sobre mi y Trunks, pero creo que no es el momento para hablar sobre eso, tenemos una transformación Ozaru por resolver."

"Ella tiene razón, sera mejor que te des prisa en vestirte Goten" Videl tomo partido en el asunto haciendo que todos entendieran que esas cosas podrían discturilas después.

Goten se levanto del frió suelo del balcón y se metió en el baño para refrescarse un poco. Gohan lo siguió y cerró la puerta tras de si con tanta fuerza que casi la echa abajo.

Miro como su hermano pequeño mojaba su nuca sin prestarle atención a su presencia.

"¿Te has vuelto loco? En que estabas pensando, eres mucho mayor que ella"

Goten hizo crujir su cuello moviendolo de lado a lado antes de depositar su mirada en la de su hermano mayor.

"Gohan, no he tenido otra opción. Bra estaba mirando la luna, he tenido que hacerlo para distraerla."

"¿Enserio? Has tenido que besarla para entretenerla, no podías simplemente meterla dentro o taparle los ojos. Ademas ¿Que hace aquí contigo a estas horas?"

El mas pequeño cogió una camiseta que había detrás de la puerta del baño y paso su cabeza por el agujero correspondiente. "Gohan sin animo de ofender, no eres mi padre. Por lo tanto no debo darte ninguna explicación, ya te he dicho suficiente."

El aludido lo miro durante unos instantes, dolido por sus palabras. "Esta bien, termina de vestirte y sal. Tenemos que ir con Vegeta lo antes posible."

Goten bufo cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse dejandole de nuevo solo.

...

Vegeta volaba a través del jardín enviándole pequeñas bolas de energía a su hijo para llamar su atención. Había mantenido una dura batalla que había concluido con el Rey destrozado y el Ozaru sin un solo rasguño.

La primera transformación de un Sayajin en Ozaru era la peor, aumentaba el nivel de pelea al máximo. Pero peor era cuando se daba en un guerrero ya curtido en batallas y capaz de alcanzar el nivel dos de SJ.

Sabia que la única solución era cortar su cola, o almenos la única solución viable. La otra era acabar con el y por muy cruel y desgraciado que hubiese sido en su vida matar a su propio hijo no estaba dentro de sus planes, por muy peligroso que fuera. Tenía que alcanzar la espada que Trunks tenía guardada en su habitación, esa que Tapion le regalo cuando era un niño. Pero no podía entrar a la casa mientras Trunks le siguiera tan de cerca, o la destrozarla.

Estaba maldiciendo a Kakarotto por tardar tanto en llegar, pero un ruido capto su atención y la del mono gigante.

Goku apareció en el jardín junto a los demás. El de raza pura fue el único que se mantuvo de pie, sus acompañantes cayeron sobre la hierba quemada y se oyeron varias quejas colectivas por el poco cuidado del causante de su caída.

"¿Se puede saber por que has tardado tanto Kakarotto?" Recriminó Vegeta al ver a su paisano tan tranquilo.

"Veras es que Goten ha tenido que vestirse." Se escuso de forma inocente.

"Me da igual lo que tu estúpido hijo haya tenido que hacer" Vegeta posó su mirada en los demás recién llegados y se sorprendió al ver a su hija. La hacía durmiendo en casa de una amiga. "Meteros dentro, Goten ve a por la espada de Trunks y dásela a Gohan."

Pero a Goten no le dio tiempo de levantarse del suelo, Trunks lo atrapó en una de sus enormes manos y lo arrastro por el suelo haciendo que la hierba se levantase al chocar con la cabeza del Son.

Vegeta, Gohan yGoku salieron volando hacia Trunks para evitar que siguiera jugando con su amigo, mientras Videl metía a las chicas dentro de la casa.

Pan puso resistencia pues quería ayudar a su tío, pero cedió cuando vio a Bra dirigirse a toda prisa al interior.

"Bra espera" grito la morena mientras echaba a correr tras ella acompañada de Marron.

Cuando la peliazul llego al segundo piso de la vivienda se adentró en la habitación de su hermano.

"¿Estas buscando la espada?" Cuestiono Marron cuando llego junto a Pan.

"Si. Removerlo todo, arrancar el armario si hace falta pero encontrar esa maldita espada ya"

Ambas chicas asintieron y comenzaron a buscar junto a ella.

* * *

><p>"No me puedo creer que nos hayan dejado aquí, sin saber que esta pasando, sin saber por que esta pasando..." Bulma caminaba de un lado a otro del salón del Monte Paoz. Estaba nerviosa e impaciente, no tenía mas uñas que morder y aún le ponía mas nerviosa ver la tranquilidad de ChiChi.<p>

"Tranquilízate Bulma, en cuanto se sepa algo nos lo harán saber te lo aseguro." Comento la morena ofreciéndole la tercera taza de café.

"Para ti es muy fácil, siempre te has mantenido al margen de los peligros. Pero yo no, yo estuve en Namek, estuve en la pelea de los androides y no aguanto el no saber que pasa. Mucho menos cuando mis hijos están implicados"

Chichi dejó de mala gana el café sobre la mesa y dio un golpe en la pared. "¿Que yo me mantenido al margen de los peligros? Mi marido a muerto varias veces en batalla mientras yo estaba en casa sin saber que pasaba por que nadie, ni tan siquiera tu tubo la decencia de acercarme al foco de la batalla. Mi hijo ha sido secuestrado por un alienigena verde durante meses. Créeme si te digo que yo nunca me mantenido al margen del peligro."

Bulma trago saliva al escuchar a su amiga, tenía razón. Nadie había parado a pensar que quizás Chichi quería estar cerca, quizás por su difícil carácter, pero eso no era escusa y se sintió culpable.

"Lo siento Chichi tienes razón, cuando se sepa algo nos lo harán llegar."

Chichi suspiró. "Supongo que aún podemos ir hasta allí. Tengo el viejo aerocoche que compre cuando intente que Goku se sacara el carnet encapsulado, no es tan rápido como los tuyos, pero nos llevara hasta el destino."

Bulma sonrió satisfecha por la revelación. "Mientras arranque es mas que suficiente. "

* * *

><p>Los tres hombres intentaban llamar la atención del primate sin éxito. Lo habían intentado todo, patadas, puños, ataques de ki no muy peligrosos, pero nada le quitaba la atención de Goten, al que estaba estampando una y otra vez contra la fachada del laboratorio.<p>

"Vegeta tenemos que hacer algo o lo va a matar." Gohan se acercó al rey con preocupación en los ojos.

"Ya lo tengo enviemosle un Kame y un Cañon Galick, asì seguro que lo suelta." Comento Goku.

"Se trata de llamar su atención no de herirle de gravedad estúpido gusano." Vegeta cogió el cuello del traje de Goku y lo zarandeo.

Trunks por su parte se canso de jugar con Goten y lo lanzo hacía el suelo con fuerza. Fijo su vista en los tres hombres que estaban discutiendo y abriendo su boca lanzo una bola de fuego que ellos esquivaron por los pelos.

"Maldita sea, ¡Bra! ¿Donde esta esa maldita espada?" Vegeta sonaba desesperado, Trunks parecía aburrirse ya con ellos, podría dirigirse a la ciudad en cualquier momento.

"Estoy en ello papá. Pero no la encuentro, ¿Seguro que esta aquí? Pregúntale a Goten el lo sabrá. " Contesto la de los cabellos azules mientras seguía rebuscando por toda la habitación.

Vegeta bajo la mirada para ver como Goku y Gohan recogían a un Goten completamente bañado en sangre e inconsciente.

'No creo que pueda contestarme' pensó.

"La tengo, la tengo" grito Pan mientras sacaba la espada de un falso techo sobre el armario.

"¿Que demonios hacía ahí arriba?" Pregunto Bra incrédula de que su hermano la guardara tan celosamente.

Marron no espero a que Pan contestara y cogió la espada para salir por la ventana dirección a Vegeta.

"¡Vegeta!" Grito la rubia mientras le lanzaba la espada. "Yo lo entretengo"

El Sayajin cogió la espada al vuelo y espero a que Trunks le diera la espalda.

"Yujuuu monito. ¿Que pasa que no te atreves conmigo? Ven aquí, corre" Marron intento llamar su atención de mil formas pero ninguna logro que Trunks dejara de lanzarle bolas de fuego a su padre. Aun así lo intentó una última vez. "¡TRUNKS! Si vienes hacía a mi, te dire el verdadero motivo por el que te bese."

Entonces pasó. El Ozaru se dio la vuelta dandole la espalda a su padre y comenzó a caminar hacia Marron.

Vegeta vio la ocasión perfecta y alzando la espada corto la cola de su hijo al ras de su espalda. El primate gritó, fue un grito ensordecedor, y tras unos segundos tambaleándose cayo al suelo en forma humana, desnudo e inconsciente.

* * *

><p>"Recuerdame que te regale uno de mis aerocoches, este ha quedado inservible." Comento Bulma al bajar del interior.<p>

Chichi salió unos segundos después con el moño desecho y la cara completamente palida.

"Y a mi recuerdame que no vuelva a subirme contigo en nada que tenga motor. Conduces fatal."

"Yo no conduzco fatal, eres tu que no tienes espiritu aventurero y te asustas cuando piso un poco el acelerador." Se defendió la azulada.

"¿Un poco? Casi atropellas a tres personas, nos ha seguido la policía mas de diez minutos y me has destrozado el coche."

Bulma ahogo un grito cuando vio el estado del jardín y parte del laboratorio principal. Almenos su laboratorio personal no había sufrido daños, lo sabia porque podía ver las luces del interior y oír las voces. Con paso apresurado ambas mujeres se adentraron en el y se quedaron sorprendidas por lo que encontraron. Trunks estaba sentado en una de las sillas, parecía mareado y iba vestido con una sabana atada en su cadera. Por otra parte Goten estaba inconsciente en una camilla, con su ropa rasgada y lleno de arañazos y moratones. Bra estaba vendando cuidadosamente todas sus heridas con ayuda de Marron y el resto estaban intentando hacer parar un pitido que provenía del ordenador central.

"¿QUE HA PASADO?" grito Bulma mientras se acercaba a su hijo y se cesioraba de que estuviese bien.

Chichi sollozo al llegar al lado de Goten y Bra dejo que ella siguiera con los vendajes.

"Mujer deja las preguntas para después y para ese infernal pitido."

Bulma se acerco al ordenador y tras revisarlo abrió los ojos sorprendida.

"Vegeta es una llamada interplanetaria de Tarble"

Los presentes giraron sus cabezas cuando Bulma apretó el botón y una voz resonó en toda la habitación.

"¿Hermano?" Tarble parecía nervioso, su voz era temblorosa.

"¿Que pasa Tarble? No estoy para tonterías en estos momentos."

"Lose por eso mismo me estoy comunicando contigo. Tengo las respuestas a vuestras preguntas."

Goku dio un paso hacía delante con el semblante serio.

"Tarble soy Goku, dinos lo que sabes."

"Bien. Es largo y preferiría que no me interrumpierais, no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar. Estoy de camino a vuestro planeta con mi esposa, nuestro planeta ha sido destruido por los Homyniaros." Vegeta frunció el ceño ante ese nombre y prestó aun mas atención. "No nos dieron oportunidad de luchar, mataron a mi pueblo y destruyeron el planeta en tan solo cinco minutos. Venían en mi busca pero yo estaba fuera por asuntos del reino."

"¿Y que tiene que ver eso con nosotros?" Pregunto Gohan.

"Los Homyniarios era una raza demasiado fuerte que causaba temor en nuestro planeta. Mi padre, mando a Vegeta a erradicar el planeta de una forma ruin. Sin ni siquiera bajar de la nave, sin darles oportunidad de luchar. Pero tres de sus guerreros mas fuertes sobrevivieron y ahora quieren vengarse de todos los Sayajines vivos."

"¿Ahora después de tantos años?" Cuestiono esta vez Videl.

"Ellos pensaban que todos habían muerto en la explosión del planeta Vegita, pero cuando Bra logro convertirse por primera vez en SJ produjo tanta energía que ellos pudieron sentirla. Vienen a por vosotros, pero saben que contra mi hermano y Goku no pueden hacer nada. Es por eso que han estado investigando cuales son vuestros puntos débiles, saben todo sobre vosotros y por eso atrajeron una de las lunas de algún planeta. Van a por vuestros hijos, quieren hacerles sufrir hasta matarlos para que vuestra locura e irracionalidad Sayan salga a luz y puedan acabar con vosotros."

La sala quedo en silencio unos segundos, tan solo podía oírse los gemidos de dolor de Goten, pero Chichi y Bra apretaban una de sus manos para calmarle.

"Sabían que esa luna no era muy potente, sabían que vosotros tres ya os habiais transformado en Ozaru y no os afectaría. Querían teneros entretenidos buscando el por que de esa luna para atacar a los vuestros."

"¿Quieres decir que Gohan, Bra, Trunks, Goten y Pan están en peligro?" La voz de Goku sonó demasiado seria para el.

"Eso quiere decir que van a intentar matarlos y mi hermano sabe bien, que ninguno de ellos tendrá oportunidad ante los Homyniaros. Tengo que cortar la comunicación llegaremos en tres días y podré seguir hablando de esto."

La comunicación se corto y todos se miraron con temor en los ojos. La mirada de Goku se poso sobre la de su hijo pequeño, en ese estado no tendría ni oportunidad de defenderse.

"Tenemos que entrenarlos Vegeta, tienen que estar preparados. Tienen que poder defenderse al menos."

Vegeta miro a su paisano de sangre pura y asintió.

"Lo haremos por parejas, sera mejor que uno de los que va mas avanzado entrene con uno de nivel mas bajo para enseñarle."

"Deberíamos avisar a los demás, serian de ayuda en los entrenos" Bulma tomo partido en la conversación y para sorpresa de ella Vegeta estuvo de acuerdo.

"Bien, llámalos y distribuiremos los grupos. De momento Gohan entrenara a Pan, Trunks tu con Marron y Bra..."

Vegeta miro a su hija y esta por un momento pensó que la pondria con Videl o incluso con Goku.

"Bra estará con Goten en cuanto se recupere."

Bra sonrió a su padre y este se giro hacia la ventana para mirar la luna.

"Nadie va a tocar a mi familia, no pienso ver morir a mi hijo otra vez. Otra vez no."

Y su puño se enterró en el duro cemento del laboratorio.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¿Que tal? Espero que os haya gustado a pesar de la tardanza. Quería comentaros, que se que lo he prometido muchas veces, pero ahora que ya no tengo exámenes finales por que gracias a dios he aprobado todo, actualizaré mucho mas seguido. También quiero comentaros que el titulo de la historia no me parece muy bueno para ella, así que si tenéis alguna idea y queréis hacérmela llegar yo encanta, las que mas me gusten las pondré a votación en el próximo capitulo y así podréis elegir vosotros el decisivo. Y por ultimo, he abierto un facebook con el nombre de Sarytita Fanfiction por si alguien quiere estar en contacto un poco mas directo conmigo. Espero con muchas ganas vuestros comentarios, por que el capitulo me fue difícil escribirlo. Sin mas que decir me despido, besitos a todos! Durante la semana contestare los rewiews del anterior capitulo!


	9. Chapter 8: Princesa Sayajin

Jamas tendrás un gran amor, pero estarás tranquilo, te sentirás seguro y dormirás sin sueños. El mundo pasara sin vos, no sentirá tu ausencia. Le faltara tu amor y tu alma clara, tendrás miedo a volar. No te crecerán alas.

**No estés seguro. Erreway.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8.<p>

**Soy una Sayajin.**

La noche no estaba siendo fácil para ninguno, uno a uno los Sayajins fueron pasando por la espada para rasurar la cola. Los guerreros Z habían acudido rápidamente a la llamada de Bulma y tras explicarles las noticias que Tarble había dado horas antes, decidieron quedarse en la misma casa. Todos descansaban en las diferentes habitaciones que siempre habían disponibles , todos menos Trunks que estaba sentado sobre el frío tejado.

Aun se sentía algo mareado y bastante molido, había estado un buen rato acompañando a Goten en el laboratorio y ver a su amigo en ese estado por su culpa le hacia sentir la persona mas despreciable del mundo. Sabia que en la transformación de Ozaru se perdía la razón y la conciencia, pero había reaccionado a las palabras de Marron ¿Por que no reacciono a Goten? ¿Por que no se dio cuenta de que estaba machacando el cuerpo de su hermano? Es mas tenia la sensación de que incluso lo había disfrutado.

"¿Sueles esconderte aquí?" Una voz dulce hablo a su espalda y pronto Marron se sentó junto a el.

"Necesitaba aire fresco, no ha sido un día fácil"

Marron sonrió y estiro sus piernas para que colgaran sobre la fachada de la Corporación. "Nadie te culpa de lo que le ha pasado a Goten, no eras cociente"

Trunks alzo su mirada a las estrellas que parecían mas brillantes por la luz de esa luna nueva. "No se Marron, le he destrozado. Tiene varias costillas rotas, un pulmón perforado y varios huesos mas echos añicos. Se que no era yo, pero también se que de alguna forma... lo disfrute."

Marron imitó a su amigo y contemplo las estrellas. "Es preciosa, mi padre me había explicado muchas veces como era la luna. Pero no es comparable."

Trunks agradeció el cambio de tema que Marron hizo y cogió su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. "Gracias"

Marron desvió sus azules zafiros hacia los de Trunks sorprendida por el agarre. "¿Por que?"

"Por subir y estar aquí conmigo" Marron apretó la mano de él con fuerza en señal de respuesta.

Estuvieron ahí arriba en silencio durante horas cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos. La vida puede cambiarte en un solo segundo, hace unas horas eran unas personas normales que celebraban el cumpleaños de una persona querida y ahora, ahora eran el foco de las amenazas de unos seres desconocidos.

Pero así era su vida. Los dos se habían criado así, Trunks tuvo que vivir la batalla de Cell con tan solo unos meses de vida y luego luchar y dejarse la piel en la de Buu. Ambos sabían que era consecuencia de pertenecer a esa peculiar familia que estaba tan distante y tan unidos en momentos como este.

Ella estaba segura que de alguna forma, a pesar de que corriesen peligro, todos estaban felices de poder volver a luchar. Eran los momentos cuando mas unidos estaban, vivían juntos, comían juntos, entrenaban juntos. Pero ella no, ella no podía sentirse feliz ¿Como iba ha serlo?

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a asomarse por el horizonte, Trunks levanto su cabeza que dormitaba sobre sus brazos apoyados en las rodillas y vio a una dormida Marron sobre su hombro. Con suma delicadeza la cogió en sus brazos y entro a la casa, donde reinaba un silencio sepulcral.

Su piel se erizo ante tanta calma, era como el ojo del huracán, tranquilidad antes de la tormenta, paz antes de la guerra. Suspiro profundamente en la aun penumbra del corredor, pues los rayos del sol no lograban iluminarlo aun en su totalidad.

'No se que cuarto fue elegido para ella.' Pensó mirando la angelical cara de Marron.

Evidentemente que podría haber leído el ki de los Guerreros Z para averiguar cual era el cuarto vació, pero le gusto mas la idea de que ella despertara en su habitación.

* * *

><p>Chichi despertó sobresaltada cuando escucho ruidos metálicos a su alrededor. Su primer reflejo fue abrazar el cuerpo de su hijo de forma protectora, pero cuando sus oscuros ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, el agarre fue disminuyendo.<p>

"No quise asustarte Chi." Farfullo una madrugadora Bulma. "Vine a ver como estaban sus constantes y debo decirte que seria casi un milagro que se estuviese recuperando tan rápido, pero hablamos de un Sayajin."

La mujer del monte Paoz asintió mientras estiraba todo su cuerpo haciéndolo crujir. "Si ese gruñón de Yayirobe nos hubiese dado una de esas alubias..."

Bulma se acerco a Goten con una jeringuilla en la mano y una goma verde y alargado en la otra. Con destreza ato la goma alrededor del bíceps derecho de Goten y procedió a extraerle la sangre. Era roja oscura, densa. Tan parecida y diferente a la de los humanos.

"Se que estas enfadada, en tu situación yo también lo estaría y no pensaría lógicamente." La azulada hizo una pausa para retirar la jeringuilla del brazo del joven. "Pero tanto Goku como los demás han abusado de ellas. En cada torneo, en cada entrenamiento pasado de rosca. Entiendo que ahora nos reduzcan su uso a casos de gravedad, de vida o muerte. No es el caso de Goten"

Chichi dejó de estirarse y miro el cuerpo de su hijo pequeño. Agradecía su genética Sayajin, los moretones de hace unas horas violetas ya eran en gran parte amarillentos y la mayoría ni existían. Sus arañazos ensangrentados, habían dejado paso a una nieva piel morena y sus huesos aun rotos, estaban soldándose.

Bien su amiga tenía razón, no era un caso de vida o muerte. No iba a perder a su hijo, al menos por ahora.

"Quiero que se recupere rápido, debe entrenar, debe poder defenderse. Perdí a Gohan una vez y no quiero pasar por lo mismo, no quiero."

* * *

><p>¿Como ha cambiado todo tan rápido? Así en unas horas, se había convertido en el blanco de unos villanos. Por primera vez estaba experimentando lo que todos los Guerreros que dormían bajo su mismo techo habían experimentado alguna vez. La incertidumbre, el miedo y la desesperación. ¿Tendría que luchar? Si, seguramente y eso es lo que mas terror le daba, exponerse ante los ojos de los demás. ¿Y si no servia? ¿Si no lo hacía bien?<p>

Desesperada con sus pensamientos se levanto de la cama, se acercó a su escritorio y abrió el cajón para sacar uno de esos cigarros alargados que de vez en cuando robaba a su madre. No era una adicta, mas bien los utilizaba en ocasiones como esa para relajarse.

Coloco el cigarro en su boca y busco el encendedor, tuvo que remover todo el contenido de ese cuadrado de madera. Se maldijo a si misma por acumular tanta tontería junta, un lapicero rosa, la publicidad de un famoso local, clips, papeles, gomas... ¡De todo menos un maldito encendedor! Siguió rebuscando un poco mas y tras dos cartas del colegio y un estuche de ositos lo encontró, justo al lado de una pequeña caja roja, que en el pasado había contenido un anillo.

Frunció el ceño, no recordaba esa caja, definitivamente hacia demasiado tiempo que no abría ese cajón, con curiosidad retiro el encendedor y la caja y se dirigió a su balcón personal, donde había una silla junto a una mesa blanca.

Tras encender el pitillo y darle la primera calada, Bra lo apoyo en el cenicero improvisado que hizo con el tapón de una botella y abrió la caja.

Se sorprendió al ver su contenido, esperaba encontrarla vacía pero lo que encontró fue todo lo contrario.

"¿Como no lo había recordado?" Se dijo a si misma sonriendo.

Era una alubia mágica, su hermano se la había regalado hacia seis años atrás, después de uno de los campeonatos de Satan. La había guardado con intención de analizarla, para poder sacar sus propiedades y crear con ellas un fármaco o algo parecido que pudiese salvar vidas.

Fue su ambición durante meses, pero tras muchos intentos fallidos, la frustración se apodero de ella y la guardo allí dentro, pensando que quizás algún día podría conseguirlo.

Ahora seis años después su frustración era otra, tenia nombre propio y estaba recuperándose en el laboratorio donde ella misma había intentado descubrir la magia de esa hortaliza. Acarició la verdura con sus dedos, quizás podría ponerse a ello otra vez cuando esta historia acabara o quizás podría...

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un Yam vestido de entrenamiento aterrizo en su balcón. Lo estructuro con sus zafiros azules sorprendida, no esperaba verlo allí, no así vestido, lucia... ¿Atractivo? Si esa era la palabra. Se veía poderosamente atractivo con ese mono naranja que alguna vez había pertenecido a su padre.

Sus oscuros ojos se posaron sobre loa celestes de ella y el, sonrió, iluminándola por completo.

"Hola Bra, no esperaba encontrarte despierta." Su voz ahora le parecía masculina, muy lejos de lo aniñada que le parecía antes.

"Yam, yo tan siquiera esperaba encontrarte."

El moreno rió y se sentó frente a ella, en el suelo. Desde ahí ella podía ver perfectamente los pectorales del chico que sobresalían de la tela abierta, sin poderlo evitar se ruborizo.

"Mi padre me aviso ayer sobre lo sucedido. Por eso he venido, para entrenar con vosotros"

Sonaba tan decidido, tan seguro de si mismo. Todo lo contrario a ella.

"Yam no te ofendas, pero esta no es tu guerra. No deberías mezclarte con todo esto, tu tienes opción"

Los ojos de Bra se posaron sobre el suelo, ella no tenia opción.

"Tampoco creo que sea tu guerra, ni la de ninguno de los guerreros que aquí se han reunido."

Los ojos de Bra volvieron a subir hacia los de el chico sorprendida. El humo del pitillo a medio consumir la envolvía.

"Esta guerra es de tu padre. Solo de el. Cometió crímenes, que ahora le toca pagar. Pero tu... tu no te mereces cargar con el pasado de tu padre, estas muy lejos de eso. Tu no eres una guerrera."

Ahora si que necesitaba una calada de nicotina. Esas palabras habían encendido varias alarmas en su interior, el no la veía como un guerrero, no esperaba muestras de poder, ni tácticas avanzadas. _'El no espera nada de ti.' _Volvió a repetirse. Y sin saber porque empezó a mirar con ternura a Yam, le gustaba estar con el, le hacía sentir segura. ¿Le estaba empezando a gustar Yam?

Se removió en la silla algo incomoda y volvió a centrar su atención en el pitillo. Era el único que le había dicho eso, el único que no esperaba nada de ella. Pero sabia que no podía negarse a pelear, tarde o temprano le tocaría defenderse de esa nueva amenaza.

"Yam, se que tampoco es mi guerra de forma directa, pero si de forma indirecta. Esto es la esencia de los Sayajins, la lucha, la guerra, el orgullo. Toda mi vida me criado alejada de los campeonatos, siendo una mera espectadora. Comencé a entrenar para hacer feliz a mi padre, no para serlo yo. Pero esto es lo que soy, no puedo negar mi lado Sayajin.

》Quizás no sea poderosa como Pan, ni talentosa como mi padre o mi hermano, pero lo llevo en la sangre. Este es el precio que tengo que pagar por... por ser la Princesa de los Sayajins."

Sus últimas palabras rebotaron en su mente y por primera vez lo entendió.

_'Mírate Bra, un aura dorada te rodea, eres mas Sayajin que humana.'_

Las palabras de su padre cobraron sentido, ella era Sayajin, los humanos estaban lejos de parecerse a ella. Siempre había tenido que cuidar su fuerza a la hora de jugar con sus amigas, de competir en el colegio o incluso a la hora de abrazar. Podía calentar su comida solo con tirar una esfera de ki sobre ella, podía volar y surcar los cielos. Era Sayajin.

Los humanos no esperaban durante horas al peligro, simplemente corrían cuando llegaba y aplaudían cuando alguien los salvaba. Ella no, ella estaba sentada, esperando que el peligro llegara y se riera de ella frente a su cara.

El hijo del ladrón del desierto contemplo a su amada durante los minutos que ella estuvo ausente, sumida en sus pensamientos y fumando lo poco que quedaba de nicotina en el cigarro. Cuando la estudio por completo pudo ver como jugueteaba con algo entre sus dedos.

"¿Esa alubia es para Goten?" Su voz masculina atravesó los tímpanos de la azulada y miro sus manos.

De un salto se puso de pie y tiro la colilla en ese cenicero improvisado minutos antes.

"Si es para Goten y ya estoy tardando en llevársela." Se acerco a el y pudo oler su aroma. Volvió a sonrojarse. "Muchas gracias Yam, me has ayudado mucho."

* * *

><p>Vegeta levitaba sobre el jardín acompañado de Piccolo. Ambos meditaban tras un pequeño combate que habían compartido cuando todos habían ido a acostarse.<p>

Había sido duro y sanguinario, pocas veces solían compartir entrenamiento por eso ambos se lo tomaron como algo serio, ¿Quizás una batalla pendiente? Algo así, pero en esta ocasión no había ni vencedor ni vencido.

Sus cejas negras se juntaron cuando noto el ki de Trunks aproximarse y sus ojos se abrieron cuando el mismo le llamo.

"Papa ¿Podemos hablar?" Sono débil, ausente.

Vegeta gruño por ser interrumpido pero se retiro de allí haciéndole una señal a su hijo para que le siguiera.

Trunks lo hizo sin rechistar, siguió los pasos de su padre y lo encaminaron a la cocina.

"Tu dirás mocoso."

El mas joven de los dos miro por unos minutos como su padre sacaba distintos alimentos de la nevera y cogio aire.

"¿Por que reaccione a las palabras de Marron, pero no a Goten?"

El rey dejo lo que estaba haciendo y giro para ver a su hijo directamente a los ojos. Se podía leer dolor en ellos, se sentía culpable de lo sucedido a su amigo.

"No viví muchos años en Vegetesai, no tengo respuesta a esa pregunta." Su voz era un gruñido, odiaba no saberlo todo sobre su raza.

"Pero tiene que haber alguna explicación Papa, yo.. yo"

"Cuando llegue Tarble le preguntas a el, se pasaba el día pegado a Nappa preguntándole sobre las cosas que leía. Si el no lo sabe, no lo sabe nadie."

Sin mas palabras se dejo caer sobre el taburete y comenzó a comer. Vio como Trunks seguía ahí mirándole.

"Hay algo mas papa, yo disfruté hiriendo a Goten. No puedo estar seguro pues no recuerdo mas de lo que me habéis contado pero... Tengo una sensación de disfrute."

Y fue entonces cuando vio de nuevo esa mirada, esa mirada de frustración y desconocimiento. Su hijo temía parecerse a el en su vida pasada, siempre lo había temido. Por eso dejo de participar en los torneos de artes marciales, odiaba disfrutar con el dolor de los demás. Pero el sabia que jamás podría ser aquel villano que el mismo fue, tenia un corazón puro, no oscuro como el suyo.

"Todo Sayajin disfruta derrotando a su rival, sea amigo o hermano. Esa es nuestra forma de vida, por eso lo disfrutaste. Y ahora déjame tranquilo de una maldita vez, quiero desayunar antes de que los tontos amigos de tu madre se levanten."

* * *

><p>"Hola mama. ¿Puedo pasar?" Bra asomó la cabeza por la puerta y se sorprendió de ver a Goku acompañando a Bulma. "¿Y Chichi?"<p>

Bulma desvió la mirada de su ordenador para ver a su hija. "Pasa cariño. Chichi fue a descansar, Goku le a echo el relevo. No puedo creer que haya madrugado."

Goku rasco su nuca inocentemente. "Por un hijo se hacen sacrificios."

Bra rió por el comentario, madrugar era un sacrificio para Goku en cambio morir por los demás para el, era un placer.

"Venia a traerle esto a Goten." Abrió la palma de su mano y dejo caer la alubia sobre la de Goku.

No pudo mirar ni un instante a Goten, no quería verlo ahí tirado, no parecía posible que Son Goten se quedara quieto tanto tiempo.

"¿De donde la has sacado?" Pregunto asombrado el Sayajin puro.

Bulma se acerco a ellos arrastrando las ruedas de su silla y sonrió al ver lo que su hija había traído.

La explicación de Bra fue rápida y simple.

"¿Seguro que no quieres quedártela? Tu propósito es muy bueno y Goten al fin y al cabo estará recuperado en unos días." La voz inocente de Goku lleno el silencio de la sala.

Ella miro a Goten, no quería esperar dos días, quería verlo riendo otra vez ese mismo instante. "No tío, prefiero dársela a Goten. Cuanto antes se recupere, antes podrá entrenar."

Goku sonrió y despeino su pelo. "Hay que linda eres, seguro que voy a tener unos nietos preciosos. Si, si preciosos."

Bra lo miro sorprendida y tapo su cara para que no se viera el carmesí de sus mejillas. Bulma les miro sin entender.

"¿De que hablas tu ahora?" Cuestiono a su amigo de la infancia.

"¿No te contaron? Bra y Goten estaban besándose cuando llegamos a buscarlos."

La joven salto sobre la espalda de su tío y le tapo la boca mientras este intentaba sacársela de encima. "Dio eres un bocazas, un bocazas. Goten y yo no te vamos a dar ningún nieto porque entre nosotros no hay nada." Y esta vez miro a su madre. "Te lo juro Mama."

Bulma sonrió y dio varios saltitos mientras aplaudía. "Hacen muy buena pareja Bra, pero que muy buena."

* * *

><p>"Mas alta Pan. Esa patada tendría que haber ido mas alta." Gohan tenia a su hija cogida por el cuello desde atras.<p>

Pan se soltó con facilidad de su padre y ambos se enzarzaron de nuevo en una pelea de puños y patadas.

Desde el césped Yamcha, su hijo y Oloong observaban la acción mientras Videl con ayuda de la madre de Bulma preparaba la mesa de fuera para el desayuno.

Con una patada en el estomago de su padre, Pan logro mandar a Gohan lo suficientemente lejos para poder contra atacar.

"Ka me... ha me... HA" De las manos de la adolescente salio un haz de luz.

Gohan apoyo sus manos antes de caer al suelo, pero cuando volvió a quedar suspendido en el aire, tuvo que apartarse con urgencia para no ser golpeado por el ataque de su hija.

"Ese Kame estuvo muy cerca Pan, cada día eres mas buena." Aludo a su hija.

"Gracias Papa."

Videl se acerco a su familia y los espectadores. "Haced un descanso y venir a desayunar, esta todo listo."

Todos respondieron con un energético "Vamos", pero algo a sus espaldas pareció romperse. Había sonado como cristales esparciéndose por el aire, y cuando giraron sus cuerpos, comprendieron el por que.

Trunks salia disparado de la ventana de su cuarto y termino aterrizando contra uno de los árboles, haciéndolo caer.

"Maldito mono, ¿Que le has echo a mi hija?" Una enloquecida 18 volaba con velocidad hacia el enviando miles de bolas de ki.

Trunks esquivaba cada golpe, no quería ni herirla ni salir herido. Todos miraban entre divertidos y sorprendidos.

"¡Basta Mama! Solo dormí en su habitación, nada mas." Marron gritaba desde la ventana a su madre pero ella no le hacia caso.

Solo podía pensar en matar al mono que le había puesto las manos encima a su hija.

"C18 escucha a Marron, solo la deje dormir ahí." Un puño impacto en la cara de Trunks cortando su frase.

"No me engañes niñato" La androide cogió al hijo de Vegeta por el cuello y lo estampo de nuevo contra el edificio del laboratorio que ya estaba bastante dañado.

"No sigas 18, recuerda que fui yo quien te mato en el futuro alternativo. Puedo vencerte y dejarte en ridículo delante de todos." La voz de Trunks sonaba divertida.

"Maldito" 18 lo agarro esta vez por el tobillo y tras hacerlo girar un par de veces lo soltó.

Trunks cayo al césped del jardín, cuando abrió los ojos vio frente a el unos zapatos deportivos que conocía a la perfección. El tenia unos iguales.

"Bien, alguien me esta vengando. Me sorprende que no sea mi sobrinita, pero gracias 18." Goten le dedico un saludo a la rubia, el cual esta ignoro. "De todas formas no te pienses que esto va a quedar así, pienso machacarte mi príncipe."

Trunks sonrió y se lanzo sobre su amigo. Había pasado las ultimas horas pensando que Goten le guardaría rencor que su amistad se vería rota, pero ahí estaba el diciéndole que se vengaría, llamándole príncipe como siempre hacia cuando quería hacerle rabiar.

"Me dejare machacar te lo juro." Trunks volvió a abrazar a Goten antes de que este dirigiera su mirada a los demás.

Caminando tranquilamente hacia la mesa y cogiendo un bollo de chocolate se acerco al grupo de guerreros.

"¿Nadie le habrá echo una foto a Trunks en esa horrible forma no? No me dio tiempo a verlo."

Todos estallaron en risas y se juntaron para desayunar. Incluso Vegeta desayuno con ellos, eso si en un tiempo récord, después les dejo para ir a entrenar de nuevo. Mas tarde se les unió Chichi que no paro de besar y abrazar a su hijo.

Compartieron un desayuno genial, entre risas y anécdotas de sus antiguas batallas, sabiendo que quizás ese podría ser el ultimo desayuno de alguno de ellos.

"Bulma ¿Donde esta Bra? Me gustaría agradecerle por la alubia."

La aludida miro a su alrededor y comprobó que su hija estaba ausente. "Ni tengo idea, quizás fue a su habitación a por algo."

Goten le sonrío y se levanto caminando hacia el segundo piso de la vivienda. Quería hablar con Bra, agradecerle por esa alubia y por haber vendado sus heridas ayer. Cuando su padre le contó con la dedicación que Bra vendo y curo cada una de sus heridas una oleada de ternura y calidez invadió su corazón.

Podía recordar la pasión y la furia de Bra cuando entro volando por su ventana y le pidió sexo sin compromiso y también podía imaginarla curando sus heridas con ternura.

Sonrió. No sabia por que, pero sonrió. Tenia ganas de verla.

Cuando estaba llegando a su puerta, su teléfono móvil que había estado apartado hasta que se recupero, sonó.

"¿Goten? Hay Goten siento mucho lo de a noche." La aguda voz de Pares penetro en su oído y el se paro.

"Pares... No tiene importancia, yo también debería disculparme." Se apoyo en la pared, justo al lado de la puerta de Bra.

"No de verdad Goten, se que últimamente solo quiero ir a sitios exclusivos y a ti te dejado abandonado. Pero mi carrera de modelo esta atascada y no se que hacer." Sollozo, y Goten se ablando.

"No llores cariño, tu vales mucho, pronto te llegara la oportunidad. Si quieres esta noche podemos cenar juntos." Se sintió culpable. Ella pidiéndole perdón cuando el la había traicionado.

"Esta bien, me haría muy bien verte. ¿En tu departamento?"

"Eh no, pasare a buscarte yo por el tuyo. Estos días voy a estar en casa de Trunks por unos asuntos familiares."

"¿Que? Ah no, no quiero que te quedes en casa de Trunks y menos con la demonia de pelo azul dando vueltas por ahí. Te quiere para ti, lo he visto en sus ojos. No quiero que te acerques a ella."

Frunció los labios al escucharla. No le gustaba como se refería a Bra. Y mucho menos le gustaba que tuviera esas ideas en la cabeza, mucho menos después de que media familia le hubiese visto besando a la princesita. Debía convencerla para que dejara de decir ese tipo de cosas, Pares era una persona sin filtro, decía lo que quería delante de quien quería.

"Ya te he dicho que no pasaría nunca nada entre Bra y yo, Pares. Ella es una niña, es la hermana de mi mejor amigo, es de mi familia. Nunca le tocaría, ademas teniéndote a ti ¿por que me voy a conformar con ella?" Suspiró con alivio cuando escucho la sonrisa de Pares acompañado de un 'Hay que lindo', pero poco mas pudo escuchar porque su voz se entrecortaba.

¿Podía ser que en esa casa llena de tecnologías no llegara buena señal?

"Pares espera no te oigo, saldré fuera un segundo"

Goten se separo de la pared y comenzó a caminar, cuando llego al borde de las escaleras dedico una última mirada a la puerta de Bra. Quería verla, pero tendría que esperar.

* * *

><p>Cuando los pasos de Goten desaparecieron y su ki volvía al jardín Bra dejo resbalar su espalda contra la puerta de su habitación hasta caer sentada en el frió suelo.<p>

_'Ella es una niña. Ademas teniéndote a ti, ¿Por que conformarme con ella?'_

Un grito quería salir de su garganta, pero lo aguanto, lo guardo y lo sustituyo por un sollozo acompañando de lágrimas.

Para el siempre seria una niña, daba igual cuantas veces se acostara con el, daba igual que abandonara sus proyectos por ayudarle a el.

Siempre seria la niña, la hermana de su amigo.

Arrastro sus pasos hacía la cama y se tiro sobre ella, sollozando como nunca. Había llorado muchísimas veces por Goten, hasta quedarse dormida o incluso afónica. Pero esta vez era diferente, ¿A quien quería engañar? Lo amaba demasiado como para tener sexo sin compromiso con el, pero demasiado tarde se había dado cuenta.

Pensó que quizás si el aceptase, tarde o temprano se enamoraría de ella y serían felices. Que engañaba estaba y en que encrucijada se había metido, había sido ella misma quien esta vez destrozo ya su mal trecho corazón. Se metió en su cama, lo beso y volvió a sentirlo sobre ella. Volvió a alimentar sus esperanzas, hizo volar su imaginación. Se veía conquistándolo, lo veía a el sufriendo por ella y diciéndole que la amaba. Pero eso nunca pasaría, el tenía a Parés y a ella la había utilizado. No. Se corrigió mentalmente, el no la habia utilizado, fue ella quien le ofreció algo, el solo lo tomo.

_—Antes dijiste algo, ¿sexo sin compromiso? ¿Sin sentimientos, segura?—_

_Bra coloco sus manos en cada lado de la cadera de Goten—Sin compromiso y sin sentimientos, solo sexo—_

_El sonrió y la penetro de una sola vez, haciendo que ella mordiera su labio con fuerza.—¿No te arrepentirás?—_

Su voz sonaba en su cabeza como si el mismo estuviera allí hablándole. Lloro mas fuerte, grito contra el almohadón, grito hasta quedar sin fuerzas. Se lo advirtió, se lo advirtió. Las lágrimas seguían su camino hacía sus mejillas.

El se lo advirtió y ella se lo negó. Se había equivocado, se había arrepentido demasiado pronto. Pero eso el jamas lo sabría, ella ya no era una niña, era la princesa de los Sayajins, princesa si, pero con el corazón desterrado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Hola! Lo dije, lo prometí y lo he cumplido. Nuevo capitulo.

Espero que os guste de verdad, he querido plasmar bien, en este capitulo me sentido bien identificada con Bra, de echo un poco de mí esta vez esta reflejado en ella. La confusión de ver a alguien atractivo, alguien que nunca antes habías visto así, renunciar a algo deseado por el bien del ser amado y luego ver que jamás seras nada mas allá que una amiga para el.

Awww ya esta, eso a mi me paso hace muchos años, esta superado.

¿Lo de Trunks? No pude evitar hacerle pensar que le había gustado terminar con Goten, al fin y al cabo tenían una batalla pendiente por lo de Bra y el Son, así que...

Bueno en el próximo capitulo se viene un poco mas de acción. Espero estar a la altura, no se porque me parece que los relatos de lucha no se me van a dar bien.

Sobre el trocito de canción que puse al principio, no lo pude resistir. Rebelde Way es una serie que marco mi adolescencia y me hizo cambiar mucho mi forma de pensar, y cuando escribí sobre Bra destrozada por lo que había escuchado no pude evitar recordar esta canción que tanto escuchaba yo cuando el amor jugaba conmigo. Tengo muy buenos recuerdos de esa epoca. En fin, me voy del hilo, no creo que nadie este leyéndome aun, si es así gracias.

Gracias también a **Lixi-Chan **(te juro que intentare poner un poco de Angst pero no se como me saldría. Por cierto "La noche que la luna brillaba" me gusta demasiado, lo pensare muy seriamente) **Atal15, Jhonatan, Amanuchan, Roxas, Patty81medina, Son Anne, Zairadbz,Goodbyemylover y Darkilium.** Gracias a todooos por gastar vuestro tiempo en comentar mi humilde historia, perdón si me dejo a alguien. Iré contestando por MP en cuanto tenga un hueco.

Adioooos :)


	10. Desesperación

**En estos tiempos de huida el amor viene y va, cuando todo este perdido otra luz vendrá y matara el frío sombrío de la soledad.**

**Nach Scratch**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>apitulo 9.

Desesperación.

Lloro, lloro hasta que sus ojos estuvieron rojos, hasta que el ardor que sentía en ellos le provocaba dolor.

Ella no era mas una niña, era joven pero no una niña, pero nadie la entendía. Se sentía frustrada, pero no por Goten, no por ella. Se sentía frustrada por no ser como los demás, poderosa, hábil, valiente.

Y grito, grito tan fuerte que el almohadón no pudo parar el sonido. Grito una y otra vez desesperada.

No quería ser la princesa de los Sayajins, no quería ser el blanco de los enemigos de su padre, quería ser normal.

Estaba cansada de escuchar a todo el mundo relatar lo genial que lo hizo Trunks contra Buu. Se comparo con el, y se dio cuenta de que nada parecido corría por sus venas. El había heredado la inteligencia de su madre y la pasión de su padre. Físicamente era una buena mezcla de los dos. Ella no, era simplemente como su madre, pero menos inteligente.

Volvió a gritar, esta vez haciendo temblar los cimientos de la casa. Todos los Guerreros Z esperaban una Bra luchadora, no la Bra que se transforma sin saber como. ¿Que iba a hacer cuando los enemigos llegaran? ¿Esconderse? Defraudaría a todos.

Su llanto se volvió mas agresivo. Si los defraudaría a todos, por ser la princesa cobarde. Envidio a Marron, envidio a Pan. Trunks y Obb las protegerían aun sabiendo que no era necesario. Si mas, ella sabia que su padre jamas dejaría que nadie la dañara, no era su protección la que buscaba.

Buscaba la protección del ser amado, de Goten. Pero el jamas la protegería de esa forma. Lo haría como por Krilin o cualquier otro, no como alguien que la amase.

Lloro, siguió llorando, pero un pensamiento paso por su cabeza.

_'Yam te defendería'_

Si el lo haría. El la quería se lo había dicho Marron, se lo habían dicho sus ojos y sus gestos la noche de la fiesta. Pero la rechazo, ella quiso besarle y el la rechazo.

Otro grito. Otro sollozo. Un temblor.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza, su cuerpo volvió a temblar. Y otro temblor. Otro mas.

Volvió a gritar, grito fuerte, le daba igual quien le escuchara, quería dejar de sentirte así. Grito una y otra vez y entonces sucedió. Su pelo se encrespo y se tiño de rubio, sus ojos celestes pasaron a ser turquesa y todo a su alrededor explotó.

* * *

><p>Los Guerreros Z estaban esparcidos a lo extenso del jardín, cada uno hacia algo distinto. Gohan luchaba contra Piccolo en una pelea realmente interesante, por su lado Pan y Marron meditaban a bastante distancia de ellos para poder concentrarse mejor. Ambas vestidas igual, el mono naranja que era signo de unión entre todos, una coleta alta para amarrar su cabello y pies descalzos.<p>

Krilin y Yamcha entrenaban de forma menos intensa que Gohan y Piccolo, pero no sin menos ganas. Ellos quizás de todos los guerreros eran los que mas habían descuidado los entrenamientos por su avanzada edad.

Trunks tras pelear un rato con Marron y prometerse así mismo que esa noche hablaría con ella se sentó junto a Goten, que tras la prohibición que su madre le había echo de no entrenar hasta el día siguiente, observaba a su hermano.

"¿Y Goku?" Pregunto el de los cabellos lavanda al sentarse junto a su amigo.

"Con tu padre, esa cámara de gravedad les encanta"

Trunks sonrió y paso su brazo por los hombros del menor de los Son. Eran hermanos, por Kami, mas que eso. Habían compartido tantas cosas juntos que solo el pensar que disfruto de dañarlo le hacia sentir una escoria.

"Hey que acaramelados estáis vosotros dos, no sabia que se había formado una nueva pareja."

Los aludidos miraron con ojos amenazantes a Yam que se había unido a ellos tras estar entrenando con su padre y Krilin.

"De acuerdo, me mantendré callado." El trió rió y comenzaron una distraída charla.

Hablaron de todo un poco, trabajo, estudios, videojuegos y como no, de la batalla inminente.

"¿Habéis pensado en la posibilidad de fusionaros si la cosa se complica?"

La pregunta de Yam les pillo por sorpresa, ninguno de los dos lo había pensado. Hacia años que no usaban a Gotenks, desde la batalla de Abbo y Caddo, no sabían como lucirán fusionados en un personaje adulto.

Se miraron unos segundos, si. Si llegaba el caso se fusionarían, entonces una sonrisa en los labios de ambos se dibujo.

Querían ser Gotenks.

"¿Lo probamos?" Gritaron al unisono y parecieron un recuerdo de su infancia.

"¿Ahora?" Pregunto Yam.

"Si. Ahora. Podríamos ir a la cámara de gravedad y machacar a nuestros padres." Goten hablo con tanta convicción que a Trunks le extraño.

De niños siempre era el, quien inventaba las travesuras y Goten quien las seguía.

Sus ojos brillaron en emoción y ambos se pusieron en pie para fusionarse. Al comenzar los pasos, todos los ahí presentes pararon sus actividades para mirarlos a ellos. Incluso Pan y Marron abandonaron su meditación a la expectativa de ver como luciría un Gotenks adulto.

"Fuuuu" Comenzaron a gritar ambos hombres mientras hacían los pasos ridículos, pero necesarios.

"Siiiii" Continuaron.

Y entonces se escucho. Un grito. Un sollozo. Un temblor. Mas gritos.

La fusión se detuvo, mas temblores. Mas gritos. Una explosión.

Todos tuvieron que taparse los ojos con sus antebrazos para que los cristales no les dañaran.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos y se miro. Otra vez no. No, no, no.<p>

No quería ser Sayajin, no quería transformarse y no quería amarlo.

Miro su habitación y estaba destrozada, la explosión de su poder había destruido todo lo que ella tenia. Por eso no quería ser quien era, no quería perder nada mas. Pues se había perdido a si misma.

"¡Bra!" Escucho como su hermano la llamaba desde el jardín. "¡Bra!"

_'Contesta imbécil, no dejes que sepan como te sientes.'_

"T-Trunks estoy bien. No vengas, no vengáis. Dejadme sola."

Pero como había imaginado su hermano no la escucho. Era una niña nadie la escuchaba.

"¿Como que estas bien? Estas sangrando por todas partes, la explosión te ha provocado muchos cortes."

¿Por que sonaba así de preocupado? El había tenido heridas peores y ni tan siquiera se las había curado. Claro, ella era una niña.

"Bra tranquila esta todo bien, ven te llevaremos al laboratorio para que Bulma te cure esas heridas." Dijo Goten con mucha dulzura.

Ella le miro. El le extendió su mano para que ella la cogiera y mentiría si dijera que no estuvo tentada pero no lo hizo. Maldita sea solo se había transformado, no hacía falta tanta dedicación. Todos habían subido a su habitación, menos Vegeta y Goku, seguro que estaban demasiado metidos en su pelea.

"No quiero ir. No necesito curas, son solo unos cortes, de verdad." Intento convencerlos pero ambos insistieron.

"Vamos Bra no esta de mas echarle un ojo. Yo mismo te acompañare y te las curare, como tu ayer a mi. Así quedamos en paz. ¿Que me dices?" Goten cogió la mano de ella y le dio un suave apretón.

¿Como no iba a querer que el curara sus heridas? Mataría por ello, pero el lo hacia solo por devolverle el favor, para quedar en paz. Ella era una niña para el. Soltó su mano con prisa, el tacto de su piel le quemaba.

"Esta bien iré." Los ojos de Goten se iluminaron en alegría. "Pero quiero que me acompañe Yam. ¿Me acompañas?"

La petición le pillo desarmado al moreno. El estaba seguro que Bra aceptaría la propuesta de Goten, pero ella lo prefería a el. Si. Prefería que el la acompañase. "C-claro. Como no"

"Esta bien que te acompañe quien quieras, pero ves a mirarte eso Bra." Espeto Marron que tomaba la palabra por primera vez.

Bra asintió y cogida de la mano de Yam salió de la habitación. Nadie se había dado cuenta de los oscuros ojos que siguieron a la pareja hasta la puerta.

* * *

><p>Durante el viaje hasta el laboratorio Bra miro sus brazos, estaba ensangrentada. Transformada y ensangrentada. No quería ir al laboratorio. Sus pasos frenaron en seco y soltó la mano de Yam.<p>

"¿Sucede algo Bra?"

"No quiero ir al laboratorio, por favor. Quiero irme lejos..."

Yam entrecerró sus ojos y ella pensó que se habría enfadado también.

_'Por Kami el no, que no me diga que debo curarme.'_

Yam sonrió y seco una lagrima que caía por su faz y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. "Pues vayámonos lejos, donde tu quieras."

Ahora si, noto como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y salto sobre el. Se aferro a su cuello con sus brazos y sin saber por que sintió impulsos de besarle, pero no hizo. No iba a utilizarlo.

Ambos salieron volando a toda velocidad de Capsule Corp. Reían como dos niños sin preocupaciones, volaban rápido, giraban, se dejaban caer y en el último segundo se elevaban para no tocar el suelo. Ella jamás había volado así, cada vez que lo intentaba sentía miedo de no poder controlar y chocar contra el cemento. Pero con el se sentía segura.

Volaron mucho rato, hicieron una carrera que Bra ganó. Estaba convencida de que el la había dejado ganar, pero se sintió bien.

Llegaron a un enorme lago, de esos que tienen cascadas y parecen sacados de un cuento.

"¿Quieres salir de tu transformación?" Pregunto el hijo del ladrón del desierto cuando ambos se sentaron sobre una gran roca.

Bra contemplaba el agua bajar por la cascada, ese agua iba tan rápido como sus pensamientos. Tenia una encrucijada de sentimientos que hacían que se sintiera acongojada. Tenia miedo por la batalla, adrenalina por haberse vuelto a transformar, incertidumbre por no saber a que se tenia que enfrentar, amor por Goten, atracción por Yam y dolor, mucho dolor.

La pregunta de Yam la aparto de sus cavilaciones.

"Tan solo tienes que hacer lo mismo que la otra vez, tu puedes."

* * *

><p>Los intensos ojos azabaches penetraron en su mirada y ella asintió. A su lado se veía capaz de todo.<p>

"¿Sabes donde se ha ido Bra, Vegeta?" La chillona voz de Bulma sonó por los altavoces de la cámara distrayendo al par de sangre pura de su entrenamiento.

"Mujer deja de interrumpir para esas tonterías." Farfullo el de menos estatura mientras miraba la pantalla.

"No son tonterías, se transformo, su habitación exploto y ella en vez de venir a curar sus heridas se marcho. Dime donde sientes su ki."

Vegeta arrugo el entrecejo unos segundos y después giro su cara mientras cruzaba sus brazos. "Si se ha convertido de nuevo lo mejor seria que aprovechara el tiempo y entrenara en ese estado. Dile a Goten que vaya a buscarla."

Bulma apretó sus puños y grito. "Te dicho que esta herida, necesita curarse."

Pero Vegeta no contesto, con una bola de energía calcino el intercomunicador y volvió su atención a su enemigo.

"Vegeta ¿Por que hiciste esas parejas? Son completamente diferentes en poder." Goku se levanto del suelo al ver que la charla matrimonial había llegado a su fin.

"Kakarotto, precisamente por que tienen distintos niveles de poder. Los mas débiles deben estar preparados al cien por cien, si entrenan entre ellos jamás aprenderán."

Goku rasco su nuca y sonrió. "Es cierto. ¿Pero por que Goten con Bra?"

El príncipe gruño y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida. "Por que el estúpido de tu hijo causa algo en Bra que la hace enfurecer. Por eso ella consigue el estado de SJ cuando el esta cerca."

Quien frunció el ceño esta vez fue Goku. ¿Tendría algo que ver el beso que presencio con lo que Vegeta le estaba comentando?.

* * *

><p>La tarde estaba cayendo sobre la ciudad, parte de los guerreros Z habían decidido tomar un descanso en sus entrenamientos tras la hora de la comida. En el salón de la Corporación, Krikin dormía tranquilamente sobre el sofá, abajo en sus pies estaba Yamcha recostado y apoyado en su mano viendo un programa de corazón.<p>

"Esto es una basura, yo no conozco a esa chica de nada. ¿Como voy a ser el padre de su hijo?" Farfullo el de la cicatriz.

Oolong sentado a su lado dejo de comer las patatas fritas que Bunny le había ofrecido para reír. "Tampoco conocías a la madre de Yam."

"Exacto y no puedes decir que no es tu hijo sois iguales."

Videl apareció allí justo en el momento en que en el televisor salia las primeras fotos que salieron a la luz de Yamcha como padre.

"Eso es distinto, yo si que recordaba a la madre, lo que no creía es que fuera mi hijo."

Oolong volvió a reír cuando en el programa pasaron unas imágenes de Bra y Yam en la fiesta de la Corporación.

"Pues yo no se por que lo dudaste. Si parece un dejavu."

Todos los presentes estallaron en risas, despertando a Krilin.

* * *

><p>En el piso de arriba Trunks, Marron y Goten estaban sobre la alfombra viendo el mismo programa.<p>

_'Parece ser que el hijo del entrenador de los Red, tiene el mismo gusto que su padre por las mujeres.'_

La conductora del programa comentaba las fotos junto a sus colaboradores mientras Trunks prestaba atención incrédulo.

"¿A Yam le gusta mi hermana?" Pregunto en señal de sorpresa.

"¿Tu en que mundo vives? Salta a la vista que si." Marron cambió el canal para buscar algo mas interesante pero al no encontrarle regreso al programa rosa.

Goten siguió con la mirada fija en la pantalla, al ver las fotos de la fiesta recordó la pelea que tuvo con Bra.

_'Rezinamower.'_

Recordaba el dolor con el que le dijo esa palabra y una punzada en su pecho le hizo sobresaltarse. Jamás se imagino que ella estaría enamorada de alguien como el. Era una princesa, se merecía lo mejor, alguien que pudiera serle fiel todos los días. Ella sabia de su fama de mujeriego y aun así se enamoro.

Su estomago se encogió cuando la volvió a imaginar curando sus heridas, Pares jamas lo habría echo, no hubiese manchado sus delicadas manos con su sangre. En cambio ella lo hizo y cuando el quiso devolverle el favor ella le rechazo.

"Que me acompañe Yam."

Otra punzada en su pecho. ¿Si estaba enamorada de el por que prefirió a otro? ¿Y por que a el le importaba?

"Hola chicos." Bulma apareció en la puerta. "Goten, Vegeta me pidió que fueras tu a buscar a Bra."

El menor de los Son miro a Bulma confundido. "¿Acaso no fue al laboratorio?:

"No. Supongo que se fue con Yam a alguna parte. Vegeta quiere que aprovechéis su transformación para entrenar."

Goten frunció el ceño. ¿Por que no había echo caso a lo que le habían dicho? "Esta bien iré a buscarla."

El moreno se levanto cuando Trunks hablo.

"Voy contigo Goten."

Bulma miro a su hijo y negó con la cabeza.

"Tu padre dijo que fuera Goten. Si hubiese querido que fueras tu lo habría dicho."

Trunks se sentó de nuevo mientras su amigo desaparecía por el balcón. Bulma continuó parada en el mismo lugar con una sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada tierna.

"¿Bulma te pasa algo?" Pregunto la rubia al ver a su tia postiza en ese estado.

"No, solo os observaba. Hacéis una pareja tan bonita..."

"¡MAMA!" La cara de Trunks era un tomate.

"Si ya me voy, querréis estar solos y tu tío no debe tardar en llegar, tengo que prepararlo todo."

Bulma abandono el salón dejando a los dos avergonzados.

"Perdona a mi madre, es así de intensa."

Marron bajo sus ojos al suelo. "No te preocupes, de todas formas es una charla que tenemos pendiente."

El híbrido se sorprendió y se acerco mas a ella. "¿Es cierto lo que dijiste la noche anterior?"

La rubia se ruborizo mas si cabe. "¿El que?"

"Que estas enamorada de mí."

Marron levanto los ojos y los clavo en los de el. "Yo... Si. Pero no quiero que te veas obligado a nada por eso, tu tienes tu vida y yo no quiero que eso te coaccione."

La sonrisa de Trunks invadió su cara, apoyo sus manos en las mejillas de ella y la callo con un beso corto en sus labios.

"No me coaccionas. Me encantas."

Sus labios volvieron a juntarse y las manos de ella se enredaron en el cuello del hombre.

"¿No te da miedo mi madre?" Cuestiono ella divertida cuando tuvieron que separarse para respirar.

"Si me causa mucho problema voy en busca de Mirai Trunks para que la escarmiente."

Los dos rieron antes de volver a comerse a besos.

* * *

><p>Bra se bañaba en el lago junto a Yam después de haber abandonado su transformación. Ambos habían dejado su ropa sobre el musgo y disfrutaban del agua en ropa interior.<p>

Hacia rato que habían iniciado una guerra de agua y reían como dos niños. Uno se tiraba sobre el otro, se salpicaban, se zambullían en el agua.

Cuando Goten llego al lugar se extraño al ver la ropa de los jóvenes tirada, por un momento pensó que los encontraría en una situación comprometida pero sus kis estaban tranquilos. No le llevo mas de diez pasos encontrarlos bajo la cascada, estaban de espaldas a el. Yam de pie desnudo de la parte de arriba y Bra sobre su espalda intentando hacerle caer.

Los ojos del moreno se fijaron en el contraste de la piel blanca de ella con lo oscuro de su sujetador. Su pelo caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros pagándose en su piel por la humedad. Carraspeo la garganta para que ellos notaran su presencia y así fue. Los dos mas jóvenes se giraron para encontrarse con el.

"Hola chicos, siento interrumpir vuestro juego pero Vegeta me envió en busca de Bra." Poso sus ojos sobre ella. "Debemos entrenar aprovechan"

"No me apetece entrenar ahora, quiero seguir con Yam" La voz se Bra interrumpió al híbrido.

"Pero Bra tu padre dijo que"

"Me da igual lo que haya dicho mi padre. Yo te he dicho que no me apetece." De nuevo ella le interrumpió y los dos se miraron intensamente.

Yam sintió que por un momento sobraba, así que bajo a Bra de su espalda y salio del lago.

"No te preocupes preciosa yo también debería estar entrenando. Podemos divertirnos mañana otro rato"

La aludida miro al moreno desilusionada y se mantuvo callada hasta que desapareció.

"Aun que se haya ido no me apetece entrenar y es mi última palabra."

Goten siguió los movimientos de la chica y se fijo en sus arañazos.

"¿Por que no has querido curarte eso?"

"Por que no soy una niña, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. " Bra bufo y se encamino hacia la orilla del lago pero el hombre se interpuso en su camino.

"Yo no pienso que seas una niña, tan solo que eres delicada"

Las manos de Goten se posicionaron sobre la cintura de la joven y la fue conduciendo a la cascada.

Bra cerro los ojos ante el contacto y suspiro cuando el respiro en su oreja. Quiso apartarse de el, hacerle saber que ya no quería formar parte de esa propuesta. ¿Pero como? Era la única forma se sentirlo cerca. Cuando sintió sus labios rozar los de ella cerró los ojos esperando el beso, pero nunca llego.

"Gracias por haber estado a mi lado esta noche." Fue un simple susurro, pero basto para que su piel se erizara.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron se encontraron con los oscuros de el.

"No tienes que agradecerme nada. Lo hubiera echo por cualquiera."

Goten sonrió y la empujo hundiéndola en el agua. Cuando Bra salio su cabello cubría su rostro y tuvo que apartarlo para ver que el hombre volvió a tirarse sobre ella.

Esta vez sus labios no se rozaron, se fundieron en un apasionado beso, sus manos exploraban el cuerpo del otro mientras sus lenguas bailaban en el interior de sus bocas.

Goten bajo su mano por el plano vientre de Bra mientras ella se deshacía de los pantalones de el. Cuando el Son quiso hacer lo mismo con la ropa interior de ella, la azulada lo paro.

"No creo que debiera estar haciendo esto. Soy una niña, jamás harías nada conmigo además teniendo a Pares para que conformarse conmigo."

Goten la miro con ojos sorprendidos y no supo como reaccionar. Había escuchado la conversación que tubo con Pares, por eso no quiso que el la acompañase.

"Bra yo no creo que seas una niña, eres joven pero tienes edad suficiente para hacer tu vida. Yo le dije eso a Pares para que no sospechara que hay algo entre nosotros."

"¿Y acaso hay algo entre nosotros?"

"Si sigue en pie esa oferta, la acepto."

Bra apretó sus labios y negó con su cabeza. "No sigue en pie. No quiero eso."

El Son la miro incrédulo. ¿Por que no? El si que lo quería, al principio le pareció una locura pero ahora quera tenerla en su cama siempre que el quisiera, sonaba egoísta pero eso sentía.

Bra dejo el lago y comenzó a vestirse sin prisa, le extraño que su acompañante no articulara palabra, permanecía inmóvil en el centro del lago dándole la espalda. Lo contemplo por unos segundos hasta que algo atravesando el cielo llamo mas su atención, el moreno también visualizo el objeto y pareció reaccionar.

"Esa era la nave en la que vino la última vez tu tío. No ha caído muy lejos de aquí, quizás deberíamos ir a por el."

Bra quiso contestar, pero una mano sobre su boca se lo impidió. Intento soltarse pero no obtuvo éxito, la mano que la sujetaba era fuerte.

Sintió como la persona que tenia a su espalda se movía y dejo caer su mano libre frente a ella. Lo que vio la horrorizo, una mano oscura y huesuda con uñas largas y afiladas, de un tamaño tan grande que podía sujetar dos bolas de dragón, la de una estrella y la de seis concretamente.

La uña del sujeto se clavo en su mejilla cortandosela de arriba abajo, creando un surco de sangre. Segundos después quedo liberada y al girarse no vio a nadie.

"Goten, Goten" Grito aturdida.

El Son se giro posando su vista en ella y corrió a su lado. "¿Que te ha pasado?"

Con su dedo pulgar recogió la gota de sangre que salia del profundo corte.

"A estado aquí Goten. Me ha tocado, me ha arañado..."

"Pero si no he sentido su ki, maldita sea como esos hijos se puta no tengan ki lo tendremos mal."

Bra lo miro y trago saliva.

"Hay algo mas. Tienen dos esferas de dragón."

Las facciones de Goten se volvieron duras, ella noto como el miedo invadió el cuerpo del hombre. Sintió como la sangre en su mejilla seguía bajando y comenzó a notar el escozor de la profunda herida. ¿Si con una uña habían conseguido herirla, que podrían hacerle en batalla? Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y sin saber bien como, empezó a sollozar en los brazos de Goten.

"Tienen dos esferas, estamos perdidos, nosotros no podemos contra ellos y si Goku o mi padre mueren... No habrá forma de revivirlos."

Goten abrazo fuerte a la joven entre sus brazos, ella tenía razón pero no podía decírselo, no podía causarle mas temor.

"Bra no llores, esto es lo que buscaban esos tipos. Contra nuestros padres no puedes, por eso quieren atacarnos a nosotros para que ellos sufran."

La peliazul se separo del abrazo para mirar la cara de su acompañante. "Mira mi mejilla Goten, con una simple uña me han cortado. Van a matarme con un solo golpe."

"Nadie te va a matar Bra. Vas a entrenar y vas a ser la mejor, ademas yo te voy a proteger."

Bra asintió y volvió a esconder su cara en el cuello de el, estaba mas tranquila. Pero Goten no, se sentó en el musgo con Bra abrazada a el y miro la profundidad del bosque. Habían estado a menos de diez metros de el y no los había podido sentir, siguió acariciando el cabello de Bra hasta que se dejaron de escuchar sus sollozos.

Con dos esferas del dragón en poder del enemigo y sin poder sentir su ki estaban perdidos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Hola holita! Aquí os traigo otro capitulo. Era muchísimo mas largo, pero he preferido partirlo en dos, tampoco quería que fuera muy denso y las explicaciones que nos tiene que dar Tarble son demasiado importantes como para dejar pasar por alto algún detalle. Esta vez no me voy a extender tanto como en la última nota, solo espero que os guste, muchos besines.

Muchisimas gracias a **Jhonatan, Atal-15, Fernanda, Helen, Lixy-Chan, Sakura-TGVB y Amanuchan** por sus comentarios sobre el último capitulo. Wooow 54 en total, ya son mas de los que esperaba al publicar la historia. Muchas muchas gracias enserio.

**PD: Ni DB/Z/GT ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**


	11. Chapter 11

Amaneció bajo las alas de la muerte, aquellos brazos de hombre que la aprietan fuerte. Todavía le late el alma, el corazón no lo siente. Y vuelva vuela, angelito vuela. Que engaño, dos extraños jugando a quererse, en lo oscuro el amor no puede verse y ya de nada vale llorar, tan solo queda volar. Solo expande tus alas y no vuelvas mas.

**Angelito Vuela-Don Omar**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 10.<p>

Los sollozos de Bra dejaron de escucharse y su respiración se volvió tranquila, Goten no sabría decir si estaba dormida o no pero si así era no iba a despertarla, se sentía bien dándole su calor.

La luz del sol fue desapareciendo hasta que dio paso a la luna, esa que tantos problemas les había dado y que ahora le parecía tan bella.

La joven se removió en sus brazos y segundos después de soltó de su agarre, tenia los ojos hinchados del llanto y su blanquecina piel estaba algo roja.

"Gracias por quedarte conmigo hasta que me calmase." Bra enjuago las ultimas lagrimas que aun habitaban en sus ojos y sonrió al hombre de delante suyo.

"No hay nada que agradecerme, lo habría echo por cualquiera" respondió el amable recordando las palabras que la chica le había dicho minutos antes.

Bra resoplo y se bajo de sus piernas para sentarse sobre el musgo.

"¿No has querido ir conmigo al laboratorio por lo que le he dicho a Pares verdad?"

La peliazul miro con intensidad los ojos azabaches del hombre. "No he querido ir contigo por que no quiero hacer nada contigo Goten. Te parece una caprichosa que no sabe lo que quiere y tienes razón no se lo que quiero, pero si se lo que no quiero."

El hombre levanto una ceja. "¿Y que es lo que no quieres?"

"Ser una simple diversión."

Goten fue a contestar pero la melodía de su teléfono móvil le interrumpió, estaba tentado a no atenderlo, pero cuando leyó el nombre de Pares en la pantalla, contesto.

"Hola Pares" Dijo en un hilo de voz mientras miraba a Bra fijamente. "No se me ha olvidado nuestra cena, ahora mismo iba a salir hacía allí. "

La peliazul suspiró y giro su mirada hacía la oscuridad del bosque. ¿Les estarían observando? No lo sabía con precisión pero le pareció ver que algo se movía frente a ellos. Prefirió pensar que sería algún tipo de animal.

"¿Como? Pensaba que querrías estar conmigo después de la discusión. " Bra volvió su atención olvidando los movimientos que habia estado observando. "Esta bien cariño, nos vemos entonces mañana, pásalo bien."

Goten colgó el teléfono y tras apagarlo lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón para después levantarse del musgo.

"Mejor vamos a tu casa, tenemos que contar a los demás lo que ha pasado."

Bra pudo leer el enfado en su rostro, sus cejas levemente fruncidas, sus ojos entrecerrados y su mandíbula apretada. ¿Acaso algo iba mal con Pares?

La joven se incorporo junto a el y ambos comenzaron a caminar por el denso bosque, ninguno de los dos sabían por que habían preferido caminar antes que volar, pero no dijeron nada.

El bosque estaba en silencio, solo se oían sus pasos y sus respiraciones, Bra caminaba con la vista fijada hacia delante mientras Goten la tenia fijada en sus pies.

¿Que pretendía Pares? ¿Volverlo loco? Prefería asistir a una de esas fiestas de modelos que pasar la noche con el. ¿Eso quería el de una relación? No, el no tenia ni idea de lo que quería de una relación pues nunca había tenido una de mas de una semana. Pero lo que si sabia es que algo no iba bien, cuando conoció a Pares era una chica inocente pero divertida, quizás fue esa inocencia lo que le llamo la atención y lo atrapó. Saber que alguien necesita de tu protección, por que si Pares dentro de esa apariencia de chica tonta le producía sentimiento de protección. Pero ahora era distinto, esa inocencia se había transformado en ansia de fama, el se la podía ofrecer, su puesto en la mejor empresa del planeta y su amistad con el hombre mas deseado por todas era un buen gancho para los programas de corazón.

Se arrepentía de haber formalizado una relación con ella, pues si bien el era un hombre mujeriego, no soportaba dañar a una mujer, no sabia decirle que no a ninguna. Ni si quiera a la hermana de su mejor amigo.

Su vista se levanto para mirar al frente y lo que ocurrió paso muy rápido. No pudo reaccionar cuando un rayo de luz roja apareció de entre las sombras, lo único que pudo ver fue una figura frente a el desviando el ataque y devolviéndolo en su trayectoria.

* * *

><p>Bra se sentía nerviosa mientras caminaba en la oscuridad, su vista Sayan le ofrecía ventajas para ver mas bien que cualquier humano, pero el estar andando por un bosque con unos sujetos sin ki sueltos no le gustaba.<p>

Se mantenía al lado de Goten, caminaba a su ritmo, demasiado lento. Podía sentir como el hombre estaba completamente absorto en sus pensamientos, caminaba de forma mecánica, sin prestar atención a sus pasos ni a su alrededor. Comprendió que la llamada de Pares lo había alejado de la realidad y se maldijo a si misma por no salir volando y dejarlo allí.

Sus pasos comenzaron a coger ritmo cuando la oscuridad fue aumentando, se había adelantado a Goten unos metros cuando escucho las ramas moverse con fuerza.

_'Es el viento'_ pensó inmediatamente para alejar el temor de su cuerpo.

Pero rápido se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada cuando una mano huesuda apareció frente a ellos y lanzo un ataque.

Su corazón latió con fuerza y lejos de quedarse paralizada reaccionó a tiempo para desviarse de la trayectoria del rayo de energía. Pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio como Goten parecía no haberse dado cuenta del ataque hasta que este ya estuvo cerca suyo.

Su corazón ahora dejo de latir. Su mente quedo fría y con una seguridad que no sabia de donde había salido saltó en el aire para quedar entre Goten y el ataque en unas milésimas de segundo. Lo demás le salió de forma innata, junto las palmas de su mano y con un movimiento seco aparto el ataque enviándolo de nuevo a la oscuridad del bosque.

Por un segundo pensó que todo habría acabado pero el bosque se lleno de seres oscuros que los rodearon por completo. Goten y Bra observaron a sus enemigos detenidamente, pero no pudieron ver nada mas allá de sus manos y pies huesudos, pues vestían túnicas negras con capuchas que tapaban sus cuerpos.

Uno de ellos dio un paso hacía delante acercándose a Bra, pero esta vez Goten reacciono rápido y atrapo a la chica por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el.

"Ni se te ocurra tocarla."

La voz que salió de su garganta sorprendio a Bra. Era tan grave, tan dura y amenazadora que sintió que no parecía haber salido de la garganta de Goten.

Los seres rieron fuertemente antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

* * *

><p>"¡Hermano!" La voz de Tarble se escuchó en toda la casa.<p>

A esas horas todos los Guerreros estaban reunidos en la cocina para cenar, todos a excepción de Vegeta que seguía en su amada cámara de gravedad y fue el primero en llegar a la llamada de su hermano.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que los saludos acabaron.

"Tarble. Basta de tonterías, creo que tienes mucho que contarnos." La voz del hermano resonó en los tímpanos de todos.

El menor asintió y tras pedir que alojaran a su esposa en una habitación y al ver que esta había desaparecido del lugar hablo.

"No quiero que escuche nada mas, es la que mas esta sufriendo todo. Su familia murió en la destrucción dr nuestro planeta."

Goku asintió de forma cómplice, el no había vivido la destrucción de su raza y aun así la lamentaba, no quería imaginar por lo que debía estar pasando esa mujer blanquecina al ver como su vida se destroza.

Todos se sentaron sobre los enormes sofás del salón, Bunny servía café a todos los presentes.

"Como os comente días atrás los Homyniaros era una raza de fuertes guerreros, los únicos que podían suponer un peligro para los Sayan en fuerza y poder. Mi padre lo sabía, al igual que sabía que su planeta era débil y pequeño. Por eso mando a mi hermano a destruirlo."

"Y fue fácil, basto un simple rayo en el núcleo para fulminarlo." Vegeta sonó orgulloso de su hazaña. "Incluso Trunks al nacer habría podido hacerlo, aún siendo un híbrido."

Trunks arrugo el entrecejo. "Yo jamás destruiría un planeta por muy peligrosa que fuera su población. Siempre les daría la opción a defenderse"

_'Y eso demuestra tu corazón puro...'_ pensó el padre para sus adentros.

"La cuestión es que algunos lograron sobrevivir, desconozco la forma, pero lo hicieron. " Tarble decidió continuar, pues no conocía la relación que padre e hijo tenían, pero no quería descubrirla en ese momento. "Durante años estuvieron planeando su venganza contra los Sayans sobrevivientes, en ese momento ellos no tenían conocimiento de Kakarotto, solo contaban con Nappa, Radittz, mi hermano y yo."

"¿Y por que no se cobraron su venganza entonces?" Se aventuró a preguntar Gohan aún creyendo que ya sabía la respuesta.

"Por que Frezzer controlaba gran parte del universo. De todos era conocida la pasión del tirano por nuestra raza, sabían que si acababa con nosotros Frezzer los buscaría hasta darles muerte."

Todos se miraron en la pausa que Tarble hizo, todos se preguntaban lo mismo, pero Trunks fue quien lo exteriorizo.

"Tu no estabas bajo el mando de Frezzer. ¿Por que no te mataron?"

Tarble bajo su mirada avergonzado.

_'Por que mi ki es tan débil que al no poder localizarlo, pensaron que morí poco tiempo después de la explosión del planeta'_

Esa era la respuesta correcta, pero le avergonzaba mostrarse tan débil delante de todos ellos y para su sorpresa Vegeta le ayudo.

"Por que nadie mata al hermano del príncipe de los Sayajins y vive para contarlo."

Bulma miró sorprendida a su marido, sonrió orgullosa por ver que el frío y duro Vegeta se había ablandado un poco.

"De todas formas, hace muchos años que Frezzer murió. ¿Por que no han venido antes?" Piccolo que había escuchado todo en silencio hablo por primera vez desde la distancia.

"Cuando mi hermano murió en la batalla contra Frezzer y revivió con esas esferas, duplico su poder, al igual que Goku. A eso había que sumarle la existencia de Gohan, que a su edad era mas fuerte que cualquier Sayan puro."

"Pero ahora somos mucho mas fuertes y somos mas Sayajins que antes. No tiene sentido que vengan."

Tarble sonrió por el comentario de Goku. "Vosotros tres sois mas fuertes que ellos" Señalo a Goku, Gohan y Vegeta. "Pero los demás Sayajins entre los que me incluyo tienen un nivel mas bajo de poder que los Homyniaros. Han estado entrenando duro durante años, triplican su poder.

Es por eso que no quieren una lucha directa con vosotros. Quieren desestabilizaros, que lleguéis al punto de locura irracional donde todo Sayajin pierde la decisión sobre sus actos. Y la forma de hacerlo son vuestros seres queridos. Van a querer destrozarlos, por eso tenemos que ir con mucho cuidado, pues ellos bien saben que son vuestra debilidad. "

Vegeta gruño y dio la espalda al grupo para que no vieran la desesperación en su rostro.

"Todos estamos entrenando duro, los jóvenes son fuertes, seguro que lograrán alcanzar el nivel de esos tipos" comentó un esperanzado Krillin.

"La habilidad de los Homyniaros son la velocidad y ligereza, debido a su pequeño tamaño. Su altura no sobrepasa a la de un niño de cinco años."

"¿De cinco años?" Pregunto Bra que entraba por la puerta justo en ese momento acompañada de Goten.

Bulma miró a su hija y vio la herida de su mejilla, intento acercarse pero la joven la aparto y se dirigió a ese pequeño que debía ser su tío.

Era la primera vez que lo veía pero no cabía lugar a dudas de que ese era Tarble.

"Imposible, los que nos atacaron en el bosque eran enormes. Mas altos que Goku."

"Y mas corpulento que Nappa." Añadió Goten recordando los relatos que su hermano le contaba de pequeño sobre los secuazes del príncipe.

"Eso es imposible. Los Homyniarios son guerreros de pequeña envergadura, yo mismo los mate. "

Vegeta volvió a tomar partido en la conversación.

"Esos sujetos no tenían ki papa."

Las palabras de Bra helaron al príncipe.

"No pudimos ver mucho de ellos. Vestían túnicas, solo llevaban las manos desnudas. Eran finas y huesudas, uñas largas y afiladas."

Goten miro a Tarble en busca de alguna expresión en su rostro.

"Y tan grandes como para abarcar dos esferas de dragón"

Ahora si que Bra los dejo congelados en sus sitios. Si tenían dos esferas de dragón estaban en desventaja, eso lo sabían todos.

"Bien entonces habrá que ir a buscar las demás."

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Bulma, todos menos Vegeta que aceptó a regañadientes y con la condición de que C18 fuera con ella por si se encontraban con algún Homyniaro.

* * *

><p>Todos se fueron a dormir cuando Tarble termino de explicar algunos detalles mas. El único que quedo despierto fue el mismo Tarble que se sentó en los taburetes de la cocina para cenar.<p>

Trunks apareció minutos después cuando su tío ya comenzaba a devorar su postre.

"Tío... Me gustaría comentarte algo" El pelilila tomo asiento junto al mayor.

Tarble miro a su sobrino sonriente, le sonaba tan raro que alguien le llamara tío. Lo observo por segundos y pudo ver a su hermano en el, todas las facciones de su cara gritaban a los cuatro vientos que era hijo de Vegeta.

"Si es sobre los Homyniaros, lo conté todo, no se nada mas." Trunks negó con la cabeza." ¿Que te preocupa entonces?"

"Tengo una duda sobre la transformación Ozaru que papá no pudo resolverme."

Tarble tragó con prisa el flan y miro con ojos alegres a su sobrino.

"Me fascina ese tema. Pregunta lo que quieras."

Trunks cogió aire y soltó su duda. "Hace unos días me transforme en Ozaru, casi mato a Goten, no reaccione a el. Pero a las palabras de Marron si. ¿No se supone que pierdes completamente la razón?"

El tío del muchacho entrecerró un momento sus ojos en busca de los conocimientos que obtuvo en sus lecturas sobre su raza. Cuando dio con ellos los abrió de forma graciosa.

"¿Tuviste alguna relación intima con ella?" La cara de Trunks se volvió un poema y Tarble se avergonzó. "Te lo pregunto por que hay una leyenda que quizás podría tener algo que ver."

"Nos besamos días antes." Contesto el con decisión.

"Veras una vez leí en un libro bastante antiguo que miles de años atrás, antes de conquistar Vegetesai. Los Sayajins no tenían cola, eramos fuertes tal como ahora, pero no obteníamos la transformación Ozaru. El príncipe Vegeta de esa época nació con sentimientos, un defecto en nuestro planeta. El Rey luchó por erradicarlos, pero el príncipe se enamoró de una esclava de tercera clase. Cuando el Rey se entero, encerró a la esclava en una cueva y solo se le permitía salir las noches de luna llena.

》Eso no fue impedimento para el Príncipe, pues todas las noches en las que la luna brillaba al completo visitaba a su amada. El Rey desesperado acudió en busca de ayuda a una de las Sayans desterrada por la magia negra y encerró a su hijo en una maldición. Desde entonces el príncipe tenía una cola y cada noche de luna llena su cuerpo se transformaba en un primate. Cada noche que el príncipe sufría esa mutación, miles de civiles morían por sus ataques y la ciudad quedaba arrasada. Pero el rey se mantenía feliz por haber apartado a su hijo de la esclava, pero el amor todo lo puede. La sayan supo como domar a la bestia, con solo oír su voz el Ozaru, que significa primate en Sayan. "

Trunks quedo fascinado con la historia. "¿Que paso con la esclava y el Príncipe?"

Tarble chasqueo la lengua haciendo un ruido. "El Rey la mato cuando descubrió que logro amansar a la bestia. También mando matar a la bruja por no haber conseguido el propósito y esta desde el otro mundo se vengo dotando de cola a todos los Sayajins. Con el pasar de los años, la raza supo como sacarle partido a la forma Ozaru. Desde entonces se cree que solo la persona amada es lograr de controlar a la bestia. Por eso por mucho que tu quieras a tu amigo no lo diferenciaste de otra persona. Solo a ella "

Trunks se mantuvo un momento en silencio. Así que Marron era su domadora particular, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y se levanto con prisa. "Gracias tio, me has sido de mucha ayuda."

Tarble sonrió a su sobrino y continuó devorando su flan.

* * *

><p>Cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a aparecer en el horizonte Bra salió de su habitación en busca de Marron. Necesitaba hablar con ella antes de que las sesiones de entrenamiento comenzaran. Se colo en su habitación sin hacer ruido y la imagen que encontró la enterneció. Marron dormía sobre la cama, su típico pijama de ositos la acompañaba, tenia su dorado cabello esparcido por la almohada y su rostro. Estaba boca abajo, una pierna un poco flexionada hacia arriba y su brazo derecho colgando de la cama. En el suelo estaba Trunks, estaba sentado con las piernas estiradas a lo largo y algo abiertas. Su cabeza colgaba hacía el pecho, haciendo que sus cabellos lavanda colgaran de la misma forma, su mano derecha esta atrapando a la de Marron, mientras la izquierda reposaba sobre su ingle.<p>

_'Que monos.'_ Pensó Bra mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

Cuando llego a el se acuclillo para quedar a su altura y beso su mejilla con intención de despertarlo, lo consiguió. Trunks comenzó a moverse.

"Trunks, eh Trunks, ¿Por que estas en el suelo?"

Cuando el joven abrió los ojos, resoplo por ser despertado.

"No quiero hacer enfadar a C18. Se pone como una loca cada vez que miro a Marron."

La peliazul sonrió divertida al imaginarse a C18 como una loca persiguiendo a Trunks.

"Entonces sería mejor que te fueras ya, no tardara mucho en levantarse y lo primero que hará sera buscar el ki de ella. Si siente el tuyo cerca, se enfadara."

Trunks soltó suavemente la mano de Marron y se puso en pie. "Tienes razón iré a ducharme y a programar a los home robots para el desayuno."

Bra asintió, cuando lo vio salir miro a su amiga y tiro de su brazo bruscamente para que despertara. Cuando lo hizo Marron se sentó en su cama desperezándose y maldiciendo a su amiga.

"Basta de dormir, te necesito."

La rubia la miro preocupada. "¿Que has echo ya?"

Bra movió su mano en el aire y se sentó en la cama frente a ella. "Nada ese es el problema que sin hacer nada tengo un lió tremendo."

"¿Goten?" Pregunto la mayor, pero la respuesta iba a sorprenderle.

"Yam. Quiero decir a Goten se que lo amo, mas que eso, pero también se que el me ve como una niña, como mucho una diversión. Lo que me pasa con Yam es distinto, cuándo estoy con el me divierto, me siento segura. Es como si sacara la mejor Bra que hay en mi."

"Te gusta entonces." Sentenció la hija del monje tranquilamente.

"No me gusta, me gusta Goten."

Marron alzó su dedo índice y lo movió de lado a lado graciosamente. "Amas a Goten pero te gusta Yam. Para que me entiendas, Goten es la persona con la que morirías por estar, pero si tuvieses que estar con Yam tampoco te desagradaría."

Bra lo meditó unos segundos y lo vio comprensible. "¿Entonces que hago?"

"Hay amiga, ¿tu no sabes el dicho de 'Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde'? Pasa tiempo con Yam, se cariñosa pero sin pasarte, diviértete. En definitiva hacerle ver a Goten que el no es tan imprescindible en tu vida."

Bra la miró espantada. "No puedo jugar de esa forma con los sentimientos de Yam."

"No es jugar con sus sentimientos, es poner a prueba los tuyos y los de ellos. Tu amas a Goten pero quizás pasando tiempo con Yam descubres que es una obsesión." Marron se levanto y se dirigió al baño.

"¿Entonces he de poner celoso a Goten?"

Marron sonrió desde el baño y le contesto con un grito. "Has de ignorarle por completo."

* * *

><p>Sólo paso una hora desde que el sol saliera cuando todos los guerreros Z junto a sus hijos desayunaban en la cocina. Tarble disculpó la ausencia de su esposa, pues ella había preferido dormir unas horas mas y todos lo comprendieron.<p>

La mesa estaba repleta de dulces, tartas y bollería, obsequio de la encantadora Bunny que a pesar de su avanzada edad seguía siendo una gran anfitriona. Los homerobot corrían de un lado a otro sirviendo café, té y algún otro vaso de leche. Todos vestían sus atuendos habituales de entrenamiento, el color naranja sobrepasaba en número al verde de Bra y Trunks y al azul de Vegeta.

En cambio las cuatro mujeres vestían de forma distinta a la habitual, no iban con los jeans, ni vestidos. Llevaban ropa holgada y cómoda.

"Me niego a que Bulma conduzca el avión, que lo haga Videl." Se quejaba Chichi mientras servia mas leche a su única nieta.

"Pero que te pasa a ti ahora, yo conduzco por que es mi avión y lo hago de maravilla." Replico Bulma con un grito.

"De maravilla dice, destrozaste mi coche."

"Era una cacharra vieja que apenas funcionaba" Se defendió la azulada.

Todos seguían desayunando tranquilamente sin prestar atención a la discusión de las dos mujeres, eran tan constantes que se había vuelto algo rutinario. Tarble las miraba con impresión.

"Podríais ir volando." Sugirió el príncipe menor.

C18 lo miró con despreció. "Son tan idiotas que ni eso han aprendido. Conduciré yo, pero callaros ya."

Ninguna de las dos contesto, Bulma miró a su cuñado sonriente. "¿Nos quieres acompañar? Ellos se van a poner a entrenar y tu mujer va a dormir por horas. Te servirá para conocer el planeta."

El hombre barajo la idea unos segundos y termino aceptándola, no le iría mal distraerse y así podría ayudarlas a buscar las esferas restantes.

Cuando el desayuno acabo todos los guerreros tomaron vuelo en busca del mejor lugar para sus entrenamientos. Bra ayudaba a su abuela a recoger la mesa cuando vio que Yam paso por su espalda.

"Yam espera" exclamó mientras dejaba los platos sobre el fregadero y se acerco a el. " ¿Te gustaría ir al lago al finalizar el entrenamiento? Me lo pase bien ayer."

El moreno sonrió y asintió. "Claro suena genial, luego volvemos."

Bra le sonrió y beso su mejilla antes de que el joven desapareciera.

Goten que había estado esperándola todo el rato apoyado en el marco de la puerta que comunicaba la cocina con el jardín entrecerró los ojos cuando ella se le acerco.

"No creo que sea lo mas apropiado volver al bosque donde ayer nos atacaron"

La peliazul le miro y sonrió. "Yo creo que si, además con Yam no me pasara nada." Goten permaneció en silencio mientras Bra se despedía de su madre y los demás que se disponían a ir en busca de las esferas. "¿Vamos a entrenar?"

Goten la miro y suspiró. "Si, vamos"

Ambos emprendieron en vuelo con sentimientos diferentes. Ella feliz por saber que volvería al lago con Yam y el desconcertado por el sentimiento de rabia que le producía saber que esos dos volverían a estar solos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡No os podréis quejar! Estoy siendo bastante constante con mis actualizaciones, al menos en esta historia. Me estoy sorprendiendo a mi misma y todo :) Tengo que decir en mi contra, que subo el capitulo sin estar muy a gusto con el, siento que le falta algo, pero me conozco y si empiezo a dudar, soy capaz de borrarlo todo y entonces tendríamos un problema. Quizás no se entiende muy bien los sentimientos de Bra y Goten, pero capitulo tras capitulo se ira aclarando, no debemos olvidar que el es un adulto y ella una joven enamorada, tienen dos puntos de vista del amor completamente diferente.

Sobre la leyenda que Tarble le contó a Trunks, veréis yo de pequeña veía la serie con mi padre y esa era mi teoría sobre el por que de la transformación, lo se muy pastelosa y muy de cuentos de hadas, pero tenía cinco años. Me pareció tierno escribirla.

Hasta aquí llega la nota de hoy, por que siempre me alargo y no quiero aburriros. Solo aclarar, que mis gustos musicales son muy dispares, podréis encontrar en cada inicio de capitulo algún trozo de canción que quizás me parece similar a la historia o simplemente me ha servido para inspirarme. Podrá haber desde rap, hasta rock, pasando por pop o Reggeton. En fin yo soy así, escucho cualquier clase de música xdddd

Por último muchisimas gracias a Aynat-Dream, Lixi-Chan, atal-15, unayaderemas, helen, amanuchan y Sakura TGVB por los comentarios del capitulo anterior y a los lectores que no comenten también!


	12. Chapter 12

_Quando__ la porta si aprì di nuevo, __sangue__e __disperazione__domineranno, ma poi s_arà troppo tardi per tutti.__

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11<strong>

Hacía mas de dos horas que habían llegado al entorno ideal para su entrenamiento. El lugar había sido elegido por Goten, la playa de una isla desierta, ahí había entrenado varias veces con su hermano y el sitio le traía muy buenos recuerdos.

El agua que ante ellos se expandía era cristalina, se podía ver el fondo lleno de corales y peces típicos de la zona. La arena era blanca y fina, el paisaje lo completaba una densa vegetación.

Era el sitio ideal para estar relajado, pero Goten no lo estaba, sentía sus nervios apunto de estallar y la razón era Bra.

"Bra llevamos aquí dos horas y no has conseguido sacar ni la cuarta parte de tu nivel. Concéntrate." Mascullo con los dientes apretados a su alumna.

Ella ni tan siquiera le miro, su atención estaba puesta sobre unas mariposas que volaban graciosamente sobre unas flores.

"Es tu culpa por traerme a un lugar tan hermoso. "

Y el arrugo por décima vez el ceño esa mañana. El lugar era hermoso pero no lo había elegido por eso, si no por su inexistente población. Debía reconocer que el comportamiento de ella le causaba ternura, le gustaba verla tranquila y serena, pero no era el momento.

"Odias que te considere una niña, pero por otro lado te comportas como tal. ¿Quieres darte cuenta de la gravedad de la situación?"

La peliazul suspiró y se acerco a Goten con una gran sonrisa.

"Se la gravedad de la situación, solo quería distraerme un rato, pero veo que eso solo puedo hacerlo con Yam. Tu no eres mas que un adulto mandon."

Goten la miro con los ojos achinados y suspiró, no entendía el por que de la punzada que había vuelto a sentir.

"Si no consigues hacer lo que te pido tendrás que entrenar con otro."

Esta vez fue Bra quien apretó los dientes. "Te he dicho que no puedo, acéptalo."

"Empiezo a pensar que es verdad, eres una cría. Una cría consentida y mimada que le da igual poner en peligro a su familia por su terquedad."

Las palabras del moreno hirieron en demasía a la chica, que contestó con un grito. "Eso no es cierto."

"Claro que es cierto, eres una niña. No se en que pensaba cuando me acosté contigo, si cualquier otra persona es mejor que tu."

Las manos de Bra se apretaron y a su alrededor comenzó a brillar un aura dorada por segundos.

"Cállate."

"Las verdades duelen pequeña. No has sido mas que una perdida de tiempo para mi, teniendo a una mujer como Pares... y me meto en la cama contigo. Me avergüenzo."

Los ojos de Goten se fijaron en el aura que cada vez era mas intensa y sonrió. Se estaba odiando a si mismo por usar esa táctica tan ruin, pero no podía perder mas tiempo. El peligro era inminente y necesitaban estar preparados, Bra no sabia sacar su poder por si sola y tenia que sacárselo el.

Bra por su parte sintió como su energía fluía por sus venas con prisa, como su cuerpo se agrandaba y por último sintió una explosión de poder.

* * *

><p>"Creo que hemos llegado bastante tarde, el radar muestra cinco esferas juntas en un único lugar."<p>

La voz de Bulma despertó a Oolong que se había rendido a los brazos de morfeo minutos después de subir al avión.

"¿Que significado tiene eso?" Pregunto Tarble un poco confundido.

C18 que estaba al mando del vehículo hizo una mueca antes de hablar. "Que esos desgraciados tienen bajo su poder cinco de las siete esferas que estan esparcidas."

"Y que debemos encontrar las otras dos para que no puedan invocar a Shen Long" Chichi termino su explicación ante la mirada de un atento Tarble que asentía con la cabeza.

"Una de ellas esta al sudeste, a unos 250 km. En una pequeña isla." La científica observo el radar una vez mas y lo apago. "Vamos hacía allí"

Tarble se quedo unos segundos ausente, tomando valor para hacer la pregunta que rondaba en su mente hacia rato.

"Lamento mi ignorancia, ¿Por que son tan importantes esas esferas?"

El jet quedo en silencio y fue Bulma quien le dedico una sonrisa a su cuñado. "No debes lamentarte por eso. Las esferas de dragón son mágicas, cuando juntas las siete puedes pedir dos deseos, incluido el de resucitar a los que han pasado al otro mundo."

El príncipe miro a la mujer de su hermano y comprendió la angustia que ese grupo de guerreros sentían. Esas esferas en mano de los Homyniaros los dejaba en el lado del perdedor.

"Comprendo. Por eso teniendo solo dos de ellas bajo nuestro poder es mas que suficiente de momento."

"Exactamente." Exclamó Chichi.

* * *

><p>Goten estaba estático en su sitio, tenía los ojos clavados en la figura de Bra, por fin había conseguido sacar su poder, ahora sería cuestión de enseñarle a manejarlo. ¿Pero como lo haría? El nunca había sido maestro de nadie, ni tan siquiera de Pan. No sabía como lo iba a hacer, pero la entrenaría, le enseñaría todo lo que el sabía para que pudiera defenderse por si sola.<p>

"Muy bien Bra, bien echo." Gritó con orgullo el pequeño de los hermanos Son." Ahora ven, ven hacía a mi y dame tu mejor golpe físico no me moveré."

Bra lo miro estupefacta. Había pasado de humillarla a mostrarse amable como siempre. ¿Acaso el sabía que era la única persona que la ponía tan furiosa como para transformarse? Debía de estar en lo cierto, pues por mucho que odiara defenderse, Goten no era un hombre de humillaciones.

Apretó sus puños cuando le pidió que le atacara, si supiera el las ganas que tenía de romperle la cara no se lo pediría con tanta alegría.

Se mantuvo quieta en su lugar, mirándole fijamente a los ojos y cuando Goten pareció distraído se abalanzo sobre el, hundiendo su puño en su mandíbula. Sintió el crujido que el hueso del hombre hizo, sintió como la cabeza de el se ladeaba hacia un costado y como de su labio bajaba una hilera de sangre, pero no se movió del sitio. Al contrario volvió a poner su cabeza recta y le sonrió.

Ella junto sus cejas algo enfadada y sin dejar que el otro hablara volvió a hundir su puño esta vez en su barbilla. Pero tampoco logro moverlo ni un solo milímetro, la rabia se adueño de su ser y comenzó a repartirle golpes por todo su cuerpo sin lograr el resultado deseado.

Goten por su parte no tenia opción a defenderse pues los golpes que la chica le asestaba eran rápidos. Pasaron así varios minutos, en la frente de Bra comenzaron a emerger varías gotas de sudor y su respiración comenzó a ser pesada.

Pero aún estando cansada no abandono su propósito y cogiendo a Goten por los hombros pateo su estómago. Sonrió al ver que la quijada de su amigo se teñía de dolor y apoyando sus pies a cada lado de su vientre lo envió varios metros lejos.

Goten tuvo que convertirse en super Sayajin en el último segundo oara evitar terminar estrellado contra la gran palmera que tenía a su espalda.

Había dudado en un primer momento en la capacidad de Bra, pero había comprobado en sus propias carnes que estaba equivocado. La chica no era tan fuerte como él, pero si mas rápida, se atrevería a decir que era mas rápida que cualquier otro miembro de los Guerreros Z y eso tenia que explotarlo al máximo.

"¡Muy bien Bra! Eso ha sido más de lo que esperaba, eres realmente rápida, eso es un punto a explotar."

La peliazul lo miro desde la distancia con la boca semi abierta. ¿Eso era todo? Se había esforzado al máximo en golpearle y eso era lo único que le podía decir. Ella sabia que su fuerza no era comparable con la de él, si había logrado hacerle caer inconsciente una vez, pero dudaba que eso pudiese volver a pasar.

"No creo que dándote un par de golpes sin que tu te defiendas vaya a aumentar mi poder. Quiero una batalla de verdad."

"Bra aun no estas preparada, primero debo enseñarte lo básico y después" pero su voz se corto cuando la joven volvió a tomar la palabra.

"Entrenado con mi padre miles de veces, tengo lo básico y bastante mas. Quizás lo que te pasa es que me tienes miedo."

"¿Que? Yo no te tengo miedo, no digas tonterías" se defendió el Son cruzando los brazos algo molesto.

"Yo creo que si, tienes miedo de lo que te pueda hacer con mi Cañon Galick" canturreo Bra con voz burlona.

"Eso no es verdad, si quieres pelear, lo haremos, pero olvidare que eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo. "

Goten se puso en pose de defensa cuando termino de hablar pero no le sirvió de mucho, pues en unas milésimas de segundo Bra apareció tras de el y pegándose a su espalda agarro sus brazos inmovilizándole.

No la vio venir, ni tan siquiera la sintió, fue un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ya la tenía tras de si. Estaba algo incomodo, sentía todo el peso de Bra sobre su espalda, las delicadas manos de ella agarraban con fuerza sus brazos, aunque quisiera moverse no podía. Comenzó a removerse con fuerza, debía soltarse rápido, pues sentir el roce de los pechos de Bra en su espalda le estaba creando una prominente erección y eso no era nada bueno. Lo intentaba una y otra vez pero cada vez que lograba liberar un brazo Bra volvía a amarrarlo con fuerza y la situación no mejoro mucho cuando sintió los labios de la mujer sobre su oreja.

"¿Olvidarte que soy la hermana de tu mejor amigo?" Ronroneo con sensualidad "Eso se te ha dado de maravilla otras veces."

Goten noto como toda la piel de su cuerpo se erizaba ante el susurro, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar a que otras veces se refería y no pudo evitar sentir ganas de que se repitiera en ese mismo momento. Pero esos pensamientos rápido se esfumaron de su mente cuando se vio lanzado por los aires de una patada que Bra le propinó en la espalda.

"Regla número uno, nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo" exclamó ella recordando las palabras de su padre.

"Regla numero dos, no bajes la guardia bajo ninguna circunstancia" volvió a decir apareciendo de nuevo tras del hombre después de que este logrará volver a tener equilibrio en el aire y dándole otro golpe que le hizo caer a la blanca arena de la isla.

Bra miro con orgullo a su oponente, había logrado dejar noqueado a Goten, pues estaba tirado boca abajo y no se movía. La joven descendió y se situó a su lado, lo contemplo unos segundos ¿Tanto daño le había podido causar? El moreno no se movía y parecía inconsciente, ella comenzó a sentirse culpable y se arrodillo junto al cuerpo de Goten para revisar que no estuviera muy mal.

"Regla numero tres, no subestimes a tu enemigo" gruño Goten cuando las manos de Bra tocaron su cuerpo.

Fue fácil manejarla como quiso, la sorpresa ayudo a que no pudiera reaccionar y en tan solo dos movimientos Bra estaba encerrada entre una palmera y su captor.

Sus cejas azules se arrugaron con disgusto. Había caído en su trampa y ahora la tenía bajo su poder. A el no le hacia falta usar sus manos para detenerla, con solo dejar caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo ya hacía la suficiente fuerza para que ella no se moviera.

"¿Esa regla no te la menciono nunca tu padre?" Cuestiono con burla.

"Si, pero decidí saltármela. Quería hacerte el favor." Le contestó con arrogancia.

Goten entrecerró sus ojos, estaba confundido. "¿Que favor?"

"Ja, era evidente que querías tenerme así" explico ella inocentemente "Bajo tu poder, sometida."

"Que dices eso no es cierto, solo estamos entrenando" se intento defender el algo nervioso.

"Pues para estar entrenando te comportas de una forma muy extraña, antes todo tu cuerpo se a erizado por mis palabras. Y cuando digo todo, me refiero a todo." Sonrió de lado al ver que Goten se apartaba un poco de ella, pero no del todo.

"Esa es una reacción normal en un hombre, si te dedicas a ir susurrando en las orejas del sexo opuesto te encontraras con eso"

La chica rió por la explicación de su maestro y logro mover un brazo para acariciar su rostro. Goten la miro, siguió el movimiento de su brazo y cerró los ojos por la caricia que estaba recibiendo, se sentía bien. Y no era una sensación de placer sexual, era algo más, no sabría explicarlo pero le gustaba a horrores.

"Al final voy a ser yo quien te entrene a ti. Te recuerdo, regla numero dos no bajes la guardia"

La mano de Bra dejo de acariciar la mejilla de Goten para volverse en un puño, pero esta vez el hombre fue mas rápido y cogiendo la muñeca de ella la hizo girar y caer al suelo.

"¿Empezamos con la batalla de verdad?" Preguntó el sonriente olvidando la sensación de hace unos segundos.

"¿Acaso no había empezado ya?".

* * *

><p>Cuando el jet amarillo con el emblema de la Corporación Capsula aterrizo sobre la arena de la playa sus pasajeros comenzaron a descender con prisa.<p>

"¿No habías dicho y cito textualmente 'una pequeña isla', Bulma?"

C18 se giro al escuchar la pregunta de la habitante del monte Paoz, esa isla podía ser cualquier cosa pero desde luego no pequeña.

"Eso es lo que indicaba el radar, quizás se ha estropeado"

"Ese cacharro tiene mas años que nuestros hijos, deberías construir otro."

"Chichi, ¿estas insinuando que mis inventos fallan?" Pregunto con tanta dulzura que Oolong y el Maestro Roshi retrocedieron, sabiendo lo que ahora vendría. "¡POR QUE MIS INVENTOS NO FALLAN JAMÁS!"

"CLARO YA SE TE HA OLVIDADO ESA NAVE DEL TIEMPO TUYA QUE NOS TRAJO A CELL"

C18 no pudo reprimir poner una cara de asco al recordar a la cucaracha que un día la absorbió, así que decidió que seria mas productivo sobre volar la isla que escuchar esa estúpida discusión.

"Deja de mezclar líneas temporales Chichi, aparte de que Mirai Bulma no tuvo la culpa de que ese asqueroso se colara en la nave, debo recordarte de que tu marido se benefició de ese invento mio, si no llega a ser por Trunks lo hubiese matado un infarto "

La ahora dueña de la Corporación Capsula se cruzo de brazos imitando la pose de su marido.

"Cada dia te pareces mas al mono de tu marido"

"Pero que dices, te recuerdo que Goku también es un mono"

Ambas mujeres se quedaron cara a cara, de sus ojos saltaban chispas. Tarble estaba un poco asustado por el comportamiento de ellas, pero comprendió que no era el momento de discusiones.

"Técnicamente no somos monos, solo tenemos la posibilidad de convertirnos. De todas formas no creo que sea el momento de discutir sobre mi raza, debemos ir a por la esfera antes de que alguien se nos adelante."

Las féminas miraron a Tarble sorprendidas y un rubor rojo apareció en sus mejillas.

"Ya se nos han adelantado" Informo C18 desde el aire.

* * *

><p>La lucha no había estado igualada en ningún momento, si bien Bra era rápida no tenía tanto aguante como Goten y el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en su cuerpo. Ya no esquivaba los golpes que el Son le propinaba, al menos no todos.<p>

Su pleno rendimiento había durado unos escasos quince minutos, ahora levitando en el aire jadeaba.

"Ese último golpe no ha estado nada mal" observo Goten tras haber esquivado en el último segundo una patada que iba directa a su cabeza.

Bra cogió aire para hablar mientras apretaba su costado derecho ¿Los Sayajins podían tener flato? Parecía que si.

"Déjame un minuto para reposar y terminare contigo"

El moreno rió y se paro a escasos metros de ella. "En una batalla no hay minutos Bra, por eso te he dicho que no estabas preparada, no sabes racionar tu fuerza."

La azulada gruño al entender que tenia razón, había puesto tanto empeño en derrotarlo en poco tiempo que ahora estaba débil. Ahora estaba en una pelea amistosa, pero en batalla real eso sería un problema. Pero no pensaba reconocerlo, para algo era hija de Vegeta y el orgullo era algo que habia heredado de su padre.

"Aún tengo la energía suficiente para enviarte un Cañón Galick"

Goten lo medito por unos segundos, la chica no estaba en condiciones de seguir entrenando, no hasta después de haber descansado y comido algo. Seria buena idea que ella mandase su ataque, así el podría entrenar sus reflejos y quizás ella aprendería a no darlo todo desde el primer momento.

"Bien, lanzame el Cañon Galick, eso ayudara a refrescar mis reflejos. Después pararemos a retomar energías"

Bra asintió entendiendo que era lo mejor, se colocó unos pasos mas alejada de Goten y juntó las palmas de sus manos.

"Cañon Galick" grito con fuerza mientras de sus manos emergía una bola de energía blanca.

Goten centro toda su atención en las manos de Bra, el grito de su garganta le dio la señal de advertencia, su cuerpo adopto una pose de defensa y esperó paciente.

Bra dejó salir la energía de su cuerpo y la dirigió hacía el. Pensó que Goten se apartaría de inmediato pero no fue así, permaneció quieto dejando que la esfera se acercarse mas y mas a el. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa ¿Que pretendía? Iba a estallarle en toda la cara, sin poder evitarlo se acerco a el, pero entonces cuando la esfera estaba justo frente a el, la desvió.

Goten giro su cabeza para ver la trayectoria que el ataque iba a seguir, iba directo a una de las montañas. Se sorprendió de ver a Bra a su lado y la miro con ojos interrogantes.

"Pensaba que ibas a dejar que te diese."

El sonrió volviendo a su estado normal y revolvió el dorado pelo de ella. "¿Vamos a comer?"

"Eh un momento" exclamo Bra apartando sus ojos turquesa de los oscuros del Son y fijándolos a la lejanía.

Goten imitó a su alumna y abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando vio el ataque volver directo a ellos. "¿Como has sabido hacer eso?" Pregunto fascinado, esa técnica siempre le había gustado pero nunca se molesto en aprenderla.

La pequeña de los Brief le miro con miedo en los ojos. "Yo no he echo nada Goten, no se hacer volver un ataque."

El moreno la observo fijamente por un momento y al no ver ni una sola sombra de mentira en su mirada se convirtió de nuevo. "Mierda"

Para suerte de la chica la reacción del Son fue rápida, le había apartado del lugar con tanta rapidez que ambos habían caído en la arena.

El ataque al no encontrar ningún obstáculo continuó su camino hasta chocar con un gran acantilado que se deshizo en rocas cayendo al mar. Los dos Sayajins contemplaron la imagen incrédulos y buscaron al culpable de esa desviación por toda la extensa playa.

No habían sentido ningún ki a su alrededor, además de eso la isla era desierta, no tenia población. ¿Es que quizás alguno de esos seres sin ki los habían localizado? La respuesta estuvo clara en cuanto un ser de dimensiones enormes apareció ante ellos.

"Vaya vaya, mira que me encontrado, dos híbridos jugando con sus poderes, que tierno" Una aguda e infantil voz resonó en los tímpanos de los dos Sayans haciendo que su cabeza explotara de dolor.

Esa voz no parecía poder pertenecer a ese ser gigantesco y grotesco, pero allí no había nadie mas, si fuera asi podrían sentir su ki.

"¿Por que tenéis esas caras? Oh cierto por que no me estáis viendo"

Hubo una pausa y de el hombro izquierdo de ese ser asomo un niño. O al menos aparentaba ser un niño de no mas de siete años, vestía con un traje de Spandex parecido a los de Vegeta pero de color verde y blanco, la armadura apenas visible tenia decoraciones plateadas y las botas en las puntas tenían una flor.

'Parece un payaso así vestido, alguien debería aconsejarle sobre moda' pensó Bra al verlo y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de burla cuando vio su pelo.

Era de colores, naranja, verde, rojo, violeta... Tenía todos los colores del arco iris y estaba peinado de una forma ridícula, como si lo hubiese lamido una vaca.

"¿De que te ríes asquerosa?" Pregunto con voz cantarina pero irritante el niño.

"Si alguien es asqueroso ese eres tu, ¿Quien eres?" La voz de Goten volvió a abandonar ese tono amable e inocente para volverse oscuro.

"¿Perdona he ofendido a tu novia?" El pequeño soltó una risita igual de molesta que su voz antes de continuar. "Podría contestarte que eso a ti no te importa pero como me has pillado de buen humor te diré que mi nombre es Mikili"

Bra volvió a reír divertida y Goten le dedicó una mirada severa, no era momento de risas.

"No me mires así, no solo viste como un payaso, si no que su nombre se parece al de un payaso"

El Son no pudo evitar reír junto a ella, estaban delante de un Homyniaro y ninguno de los dos sentía miedo, era cierto que tenia pinta de payaso.

Mikili saltó con gran ligereza del hombro de su acompañante y paró frente a ellos, que seguían riéndose tirados en la arena.

"Basta de risas, no tenía intención de atacaros sin vuestros padres cerca para ser espectadores, pero no creo que se enfaden por no presenciar vuestra muerte ¿no? Total tienen un hijo mas cada uno al que ver morir."

Las risas de los dos se apagaron cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar, esos mini payasos eran mucho mas fuertes que ellos, se lo habían advertido y en vez de huir o luchar se habían quedado como dos idiotas riéndose de el. Y comprendieron lo tarde que se habían dado cuenta de su error cuando un haz de aura roja salio de los ojos de su enemigo.

* * *

><p>C18 descendió del aire para quedar frente a sus amigos.<p>

"Debemos salir de aquí ya, no se que tipo era el que he visto pero se asemeja mucho al que describieron Bra y Goten, no he podido sentir su ki, pero tenían la bola que estaba en esta isla"

Todos miraron con sorpresa a C18, mas aún cuando esta se dispuso a subir de nuevo al avión.

"Un momento 18 tu eres fuerte, puedes pelear contra ese ser y recuperar esa esfera, la necesitamos"

C18 se detuvo a las puertas del avión cuando escucho a Bulma y clavo sus intentos ojos azules en los de la científica.

"Esta no es mi guerra, no pienso pelear con alguien que ni tan siquiera puedo leer su ki."

Tarble maldijo tener que volver a meterse en otra discusión, esa mujer no parecía tener mejor carácter que su cuñada o la otra morena.

"C18, ¿tu eres la madre de Marron?" No hacia falta preguntar el parecido físico era más que obvio, pero quería llamar su atención. "No se si estas al tanto o no y tampoco puedo asegurarte que tu hija mantenga una relación con mi sobrino, por que lo desconozco, pero entre ellos hay algún tipo de lazo muy fuerte. Si los Homyniaros quieren desestabilizar a Trunks ella sera uno de los blancos principales."

La ex androide quedo en silenció, necesitaba analizar las palabras de Tarble, pero no llego a ningún pensamiento, pues una explosión en uno de los acantilados cerca de ellos captó su atención. No tardo mas de dos segundos en entender lo que estaba pasando, sentía la energía de Goten y Bra junto a una mucho mas poderosa.

Rápidamente la mujer se alzo en el aire, ante las miradas atónitas de sus amigos.. "Bra y Goten están luchando con alguien, vosotros volved a casa, yo ire a ayudarlos. Y Bulma que sepas que pienso matar a Trunks por enredar a mi hija en todo esto."

* * *

><p>No sabían como lo habían echo, pero habían logrado escapar del ataque cada uno por su cuenta, ahora los dos estaban flotando sobre aquel 'payaso' con sus respiraciones agitadas, habían tenido la muerte ante sus ojos. La parte de isla que había sido alcanzada por el ataque había quedado destruida, todo quemado, echo a cenizas. Pero Mikili no les dejo tiempo para seguir observando, pues siguió lanzando ataques sin un objetivo fijo obligando a Bra y Goten a esquivarlos con prisa. Goten los esquivaba con facilidad pero Bra arrastraba el cansancio de su anterior batalla y tubo que ser ayudada por el Son.<p>

"Bra, en cuanto este despistado vete de aquí, busca a tu padre o al mio. No voy a poder aguantar mucho y menos contigo en brazos."

El hombre dio un salto para esquivar un nuevo ataque y se posó sobre una palmera cercana.

"No pienso irme y dejarte aquí solo, van a matarte" grito Bra asustada cuando un nuevo rayo de energía paso rozándolos.

"Bra este tío es muy fuerte, me va a ser difícil esquivar su poder y contigo por aquí tengo una distracción, no quiero que te pase nada"

"No va a pasarme nada, soy rápida tu mismo lo has dicho, puedo defenderme Goten."

Goten miro los ojos azules de Bra con intensidad y sintió una punzada en su corazón, tenía que marcharse pero sabía que no conseguiría nada pidiéndoselo con palabras.

"Bra no te comportes como una niña caprichosa, ahora no. Márchate, por favor, me molestas."

Pero ella no pudo contestar, un nuevo ataque fue lanzado haciendo que la peliazul saliera volando por los aires ante la mirada de horror de Goten.

"BRAAAAAAAAAAA"

* * *

><p>NA: Siento la tardanza, el trabajo como es verano doblo turnos y no he tenido tiempo esta semana pasada. Pero ya esta, ya os lo he subido ^^

No tengo mucho tiempo para entretenerme, solo agradecer todoooos los comentarios y desear que os guste el capitulo (a mi no mucho TT)

El nombre de Mikili, si viene de Miliki, estaba sin imaginación y sobre la frase del principio, no se de quien es, la leí en un fic hace mucho tiempo sobre Dos Velas Para El Diablo (libro de Laura Gallego que os recomiendo, me enamoré de Angelo *-*), bueno que la frase no es mía, la traduccion seria : Cuando la puerta se abra de nuevo, sangre y desesperación nos dominarán, pero entonces... Será demasiado tarde para todos...

Bueno espero que os guste, ese es el resumen jaja besos


	13. Chapter 13

_Id take another chance, take fall take a shot for you and i need you like a heart needs a beat, but its nothin new i loved you with a fire red, now its turning blue._

_Apologize, One Republic._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 13.<p>

El mundo no es todo de alegría y color, es un lugar terrible y por muy duro que seas es capaz de arrodillarte a golpes y dejarte sometido permanentemente si no se lo impides. Ni tu, ni yo golpea mas fuerte que la vida. Pero no importa lo fuerte que golpeas si no lo fuerte que te pueden golpear. Y lo aguantas mientras avanzas, hay que soportar mientras avanzas , por que así se gana.

Esa es la realidad de la vida, es dura y cruel con todos en diferente medida. Cada persona tiene su drama personal, una infidelidad, un mal momento económico, una amistad rota, un viaje cancelado, diferentes situaciones pero dolorosas para quien las sufre. Pero mientras aguantamos el dolor, la rabia, el llanto, la desolación seguimos avanzando y cada vez estamos mas cerca de la felicidad que siempre hemos buscado.

La batalla no es tan diferente que la vida, ¿De que te sirve ser fuerte si luego no aguantas el tiempo suficiente?, no se trata de golpear tan fuerte como para dañar al enemigo, hay que saber aguantar los golpes, esquivarlos y seguir avanzando, por que tu enemigo tarde o temprano se cansara y entonces tu tendrás la ventaja.

Que irónico que haya llegado a esta conclusión mientras voy directa a una montaña rocosa y vaya abrirme la cabeza con ella ¿verdad? Cosas de la vida, se ríe en tu cara las veces que quiere da igual de que raza seas, Sayajin, Namekiano o Tsufur, siempre se rie de nosotros. Por ejemplo ¿Quien iba a decirle a los Sayajins, la raza mas fuerte del universo, que un lagarto los iba a matar a casi todos?, o a Picolo ¿Alguien se atrevería a explicarle que el iba a ser la niñera y la figura paterna substituta de los dos hijos de su enemigo? y los Tsufur que hay de esos, tan grandes científico que eran ¿Se imaginaban que su final iba a ser así? Lo dudo.

¿Y a mi? ¿Quien me iba a decir que pasaría todo esto? La vida te golpea y tu debes seguir avanzando. He llegado a esa conclusión justo ahora, ahora que los brazos de C18 paran mi vuelo hacía la montaña, justo cuando Goten se abalanza sobre el enemigo y mi tío aparece frente a mi con cara de preocupación.

"Estoy bien" las palabras salen de mi boca casi en un susurro y eso no me ayuda a aparentar nada "Debemos ir a ayudar a Goten" intento volar pero veo como los brazos de mi tía postiza me tienen atrapada.

"Tu vas a quedarte con Tarble, yo iré a entretener a ese crío para que Goten pueda huir con vosotros."

He de reconocer que no me sorprendió para nada que C18 no quisiera luchar, no había un premio de por medio, pero lo que si que me sorprendió fue que mi tío le diera la razón. Si se que el es muy débil blablabla, pero es Sayajin y se supone que los Sayajin llevamos la lucha en la sangre. Bueno yo no soy nadie para juzgarle, por que en otro momento habría salido de la isla pitando, pero ahora no.

Así que cogiendo aire me suelto de los brazos de C18 y levito en el aire mirando a las dos personas que tenía delante. Creo haber comentado ya lo irónica que puede llegar a ser la vida, este es un claro ejemplo. Tengo delante a dos personas muy diferentes, C18 una ex androide, una antigua enemiga de mi madre, archi enemiga de mi padre, una amenaza para la tierra. Por otro lado Tarble, un Sayajin de raza pura, hermano de mi padre, sangre de mi sangre, gentil, amable, con sentimientos nobles desde que nació.

¿Y a quien llamo tía con todo mi orgullo? ¿A mi tío de sangre? No, a la ex androide, la antigua amenaza. Por que dentro de su frialdad siempre estuvo ahí para curar las heridas que Marron y yo nos hacíamos, siempre nos ayudo, tanto en deberes como en elección de ropa. Nos peinó, jugo con nosotras y apalizo a Trunks y Goten por hacernos llorar.

Ahí otra ironía de la vida, siento mas amor por una ex androide que causo mucho daño que por mi propio tío.

Siento que me miran de una forma extraña y comprendo que quizás mi discurso interior a durado demasiado, así que me aclaro la garganta y me dispongo a hablar.

"Tenemos que matarle tía, cuantos menos sean mejor, huir es para cobardes y tu no eres una."

Los ojos de Tarble se abren con sorpresa, quizás por mi forma de llamar a C18, quizás por que quiera luchar. Observo con ternura como su cola se enreda en mi tobillo y me atrae hacía el con mucha facilidad. ¿Me esta intentando proteger?

"Bra ésos hombres son demasiado fuertes, ni siquiera Goten o incluso C18 están a su altura. Debemos irnos, a veces una retirada a tiempo es una victoria."

Contemplo sus ojos negros, son los mismos que los de mi padre, se que tiene razón, yo no puedo hacer nada contra esos tíos y Goten tampoco.

"Esta bien nos iremos, pero yo te ayudo a entretenerlos" mi mirada se fija en la de 18 y suplico interiormente que acepte.

Sonrió cuando su cabeza asiente y ambas salimos volando hacía el centro de la playa. Un grito intenta salir por mi garganta cuando mis ojos ven en que estado ha quedado esa playa. La arena ya no es blanca, esta cubierta por ceniza y hojas de los diferentes árboles que la rodean, el mar que antes estaba en calma ahora se mueve y resopla de forma violenta y entre todo ese destrozo se encuentra el causante. Ese tío con pinta de niño de primaria, que viste ropas extrañas y habla de forma ridícula, se encuentra lanzando miles de rayos de energía a través de sus ojos. Puedo ver a Goten sobre su espalda intentando darle un solo golpe pero el payaso es mas rápido, es tan ligero que no alcanzo a ver sus movimientos. Me fijo un poco mas allá del centro de la batalla, casi en la orilla del mar esta el ser sin ki, aquél que araño mi rostro y se fue tan rápido como vino. Estaba estático, no se movía, me atrevería a decir que ni tan siquiera respiraba. ¿Por que estaba ahí entonces?

Vuelvo la vista hacía la pelea de Goten y me sorprendo al ver que la situación a empeorado en unos segundos. El payaso tiene cogido a Goten por el cuello, C18 esta frente a el intentando llamar su atención y a lo lejos puedo ver el avión de mi madre acercándose. Miro asustada a mi tía postiza y esta a la vez a mi tío de sangre.

"Te he dicho que te las llevaras, por que sabia que si no pasaría esto."

Tarble emerge de la vegetación por completo al escuchar las palabras de dieciocho.

"Tenía que venir, soy el único junto con mi hermano que sabe como atacar a los Homyniaros. "

Olvido que mi madre y los demás se están metiendo en la boca del lobo y me acerco con prisa a mi tío.

"¿Como? Vamos va a matar a Goten"

"La nuca, los Homyniaros tienen una mancha en forma de cruz sobre su nuca. Ese es su punto débil, no lograremos matarlo pero si dejarlo herido el tiempo suficiente para escapar."

Dieciocho no espera a que Tarble termine de hablar y se lanza sobre el pequeño ser, los dos se enzarzan en una brutal pelea, los golpes se pueden oír a la perfección. Mi tío y yo descendemos deprisa hasta el lugar donde Goten ha caído, nos lo encontramos tosiendo y con las marcas de los dedos del payaso en su cuello.

Me siento junto a el y examinó por encima esas huellas, el no se queda quieto quiere ver cada movimiento que hace el Homyniaro así que me veo obligada a sujetar su mentón haciendo que mire hacía arriba.

Mi tío se une a mi, supongo que la lucha que esta habiendo en el aire no le interesa, con sus dedos toca las huellas y murmura algo en Sayajin, supongo que el no sabe que yo se hablar a la perfección nuestra lengua natal.

"¿Que pasa? ¿Que ha dicho?" Goten me pregunta a mi directamente y vuelvo a sonreír al ver la cara de mi tío.

"Simplemente a maldecido, no es nada y estate quieto de una vez"

No tarda mucho en suceder lo que los tres esperábamos, un grito de dolor se cuela por nuestros tímpanos y tenemos que taparnos las orejas. Goten gira su cabeza para vigilar que el otro ser, el mas alto y corpulento no nos ataque, pero sigue en su misma posición.

"No se va a mover. Es un simple sirviente, por eso no podéis sentir su ki, solo puede sentirlo su dueño. Obedece ordenes, sin una no hara ni un solo movimiento. "

"¿Ni aunque su vida este en peligro?" Pregunta Goten algo sorprendido.

"Si no ha recibido ordenes para defenderse, no"

Los tres nos quedamos mirando al sujeto durante unos instantes, su vida depende de una sola orden, es de locos. Dieciocho pronto se acerca a nosotros, tiene parte de su camiseta rota y una quemadura sobre sus costillas, no hace falta preguntarle si esta bien, por que hace falta mas de una quemadura para acabar con ella.

"Vamonos no sabemos cuanto tiempo va a estar berreando como un cerdo. Tenemos que irnos ya."

Los tres asentimos y tomamos el cielo, nos acercamos al avión de mi madre y les indicamos que vuelvan a casa también.

* * *

><p>En el salón de Capsule Corp todos estaban ocupados en intentar descifrar lo que estaba pasando, habían sentido los ki alterados de Goten y Bra, estaban peleando pero no entre ellos, luego se les unieron C18 y Tarble y la situación fue mas complicada.<p>

Podían sentir la lucha pero no el ki del contrincante ¿Sería uno de esos seres sin ki? Seguramente.

"Debemos ir a ayudarlos, no sabemos contra que se están enfrentando" Goku dio un pase hacía delante para salir de allí pero el brazo de Vegeta se interpuso en su camino.

"No Kakarotto, nos quedaremos aquí y vigilaremos sus ki, si la cosa empeora intervendremos, esto es un gran entrenamiento para ellos."

La fría conducta del rey de Vegetesai dejo callados a todos los presentes. Pronto la batalla pareció terminar y los ki se dirigían hacía allí.

Marron y Trunks entraron por la puerta cuando la situación estaba ya totalmente calmada, los guerreros se habían vuelto a esparcir por la casa, algunos se duchaban, otros comían o veían la televisión y otros como Vegeta y Piccolo observaban el cielo por la ventana, cada uno en una punta.

"¿Habéis sentido esa pelea? Quisimos ir pero cuando estábamos de camino sentimos que volaban hacía aquí. ¿No han llegado?"

Trunks hablo en general pero mirando directamente a su padre, estaba en su ya muy habitual pose de brazos cruzados y semblante de mal humor, pero el no le contesto, fue Goku quien desde la cocina y con un muslo en su boca le dio la respuesta.

Marron en cambio se dirigió hacía su padre que veía televisión junto a Then y lo abrazo sentándose sobre sus rodillas.

"¿Has aprendido algo nuevo cariño?" Preguntó con dulzura Krilin a su hija mientras acariciaba su pelo.

"Claro que si papá, Trunks es un maestro genial, mañana me enseñara a usar el Cañón Galick"

La voz de la muchacha irradiaba tanta felicidad y tanto entusiasmo que su padre se contagio y comenzó a reír. Tenía que reconocer que al principio la idea de que su pequeña mantuviera una relación con Trunks no le agarado y no por el chico, si no por Vegeta. Temía la reacción que el alguna vez mercenario pudiera tener, pero tras ver que se mantenía indiferente ante las muestras de cariño que la joven pareja se regalaban su idea cambio. ¿Quien mejor que el para su hija? Había heredado la inteligencia de su madre y el orgullo de su padre, jamás dejaría que a ella le pasara algo.

"El Cañon Galick eh, vaya debes estar contenta esa tecnica solo lo sabe la familia real" comento con burla el ex monje y sintió el gruñido de Vegeta en la lejanía.

Todos los rostros de los presentes en la sala se giraron al sentir que sus amigos y familiares ya estaban sobre el jardín de la casa, nadie se quedo quieto, todos salieron con prisa hacía fuera para saber que es lo que había pasado, pero Trunks no tuvo tiempo de cruzar la puerta.

C18 atravesó el jardín como una bala iba tan rápido que ni tan siquiera se la vio, solo se sintió el aire que su velocidad creaba. Detrás de ella iba un también veloz Goten que por mucho empeño que ponía no lograba cogerla.

Cuando Trunks quiso darse cuenta ya estaba traspasando la pared del salón y C18 se lanzaba sobre el.

Varias fueron las personas que intentaron apartar a la androide del príncipe pero todos acabaron volando sobre el aire, incluido Krilin.

"Hijo de puta, ¿Tienes idea de donde has metido a mi hija?"

La androide había entrado en cólera, repetía una y otra vez la pregunta mientras estrellaba su puño sobre el rostro de Trunks.

"Mama suéltalo, no ha echo nada"

Pero las suplicas de Marron no parecían llegar a oídos de su madre.

"Trozo de chatarra deja en paz a mi hijo"

C18 dejo de golpear al pelilila y se giro para mirar a Vegeta. "Ja no me hagas creer que ahora te importa si alguien le pega una paliza a tu niño, el doctor Gero estuvo apunto de matarlo cuando era tan solo un bebe y no moviste un dedo para salvarlo."

Silencio, no hubo mas que silencio. Bra y Tarble se estremecieron por las palabras de C18, ambos sabían lo poco cariñoso que era el rey pero no lo veían capaz de dejar morir a su propio hijo.

Trunks por su parte miro a la androide con sorpresa, jamás nadie le había contado lo sucedido, conocía que su padre no había cogido el rol hasta pasado el combate con Cell y que no comenzó a mostrar sus sentimientos hasta después de Boo, pero nadie le dijo que el no hizo nada por salvarlo.

"C18 callate, no tendrías que haber dicho eso" Krilin se enfado, contesto y grito a su mujer como nunca lo había echo, pero ver la tristeza y desolación en los ojos de Trunks le causo un gran malestar.

"¿Y por que no? Es la verdad, este niño casi muere y su gran padre no movió ni un solo dedo."

Vegeta se tenso, sintió como un sentimiento de culpa se adueñaba de su cuerpo y se incremento cuando miro a su hijo tendido en el suelo y este le aparto la mirada. ¿Que iba a decirle? Era verdad en ese momento Trunks no le importaba nada o eso creía el, cuando vio salir a su mujer y a su hijo ilesos del ataque sintió un enorme alivio, fue ahí cuando entendió que realmente eran necesarios en su vida, pero ya era tarde para remediar su error.

"Mama ya basta ¿No te das cuenta de que esto es lo que quieren? Quieren desestabilizarnos, separarnos, por que unidos somos mas fuertes que ellos."

La rubia miro a su hija, pero su semblante no cambio, quería protegerla de todo lo que se acercaba y para eso debía alejarla.

"Marron recoge tus cosas, volvemos a casa esta no es nuestra lucha. "

La cara de todos fue la misma al escuchar a la androide, sorpresa. Krilin se interpuso entre su hija y su mujer con semblante serio.

"Yo no me voy a ir a ninguna parte dieciocho, si quieres marcharte tu, adelante no te detendré, pero no pienso dejar a mis amigos solos."

"Krilin no pienso dejar que nuestra hija cometa esta locura, podrían matarla ¿No lo entiendes?"

Trunks se levanto del suelo y limpio la sangre que caía de su nariz, miro con rencor a su padre y se acerco a Marron, pudo sentir la fría mirada de dieciocho sobre su espalda pero la ignoro.

"Marron sera mejor que te marches, no quiero que te pase nada. Cuando todo pase iré a buscarte"

Los ojos de la rubia mas joven se entrecerraron y aparto al hombre de un empujón.

"¿Os habéis vuelto todos locos? No pienso irme, no soy una niña para recibir ordenes mama, quiero quedarme, quiero entrenarme y quiero luchar, aunque tenga que dar la vida. No pienso separarme de Trunks y menos sabiendo que estos pueden ser nuestros últimos momentos juntos." Dieciocho iba a responder pero su hija no le dio tiempo para hacerlo." Si vas a decirme que es una locura mejor cállate mamá, tu estas viva gracias a una locura."

La sorpresa esta vez fue mucho mayor, jamás nadie había hablado así a la androide, mucho menos su hija. La mas mayor se quedo de piedra, nunca había visto a su pequeña mostrar tanto carácter.

"No me mires así mamá, si papá no llega ha destruir ese control remoto tu estarías muerta, pero lo destruyó, lo hizo por que te quería, por que vio en ti algo qur nadie mas vio. Lo hizo aun sabiendo que sus amigos podrían ponerse en su contra. Así que ahora no pidas que me quede al margen de esto, me criado rodeada de personas que por amor han echo mil y una locuras y otros mil esfuerzos. Piccolo por ejemplo." El aludido abrió los ojos interesado.

"Piccolo era un maldito demonio, pero se esforzó en cambiar por Gohan, por kami si ha sido la niñera de los dos hijos de su gran enemigo"

Goten se imagino a Piccolo vestido de niñera y comenzó a reir como un loco, pero la mirada de Bra le hizo callar de golpe.

"¿Y Chaoz? Se suicido en un intento de matar a Nappa para salvar a Then. Aun que luego no resulto pero la intención fue preciosa."

Esta vez fue Then quien sonrió y abrazo a su fiel amigo.

"Goku sacrifico su vida para que la tierra pudiera vivir en paz, se perdió la adolescencia de Gohan y los siete primeros años de Goten."

Goku y Goten bajaron su mirada al recordar aquello.

"Y la última pero no menos importante, el sacrificio de Vegeta, se sacrificó por Bulma y por Trunks, creyendo que así salvaría sus vidas, lo hizo aun sabiendo que el perdería sus recuerdos. ¿Sabes lo que es ver llorar a un niño de tan solo ocho años por la muerte de su padre? Tu no tienes derecho a prohibirme hacer una locura, por que créeme mama que para mi luchar junto mi familia no es de locos."

Dieciocho quedo en silencio unos instantes, su mirada se paseo por todas y cada una de las personas presentes, recordó cada detalle de lo que su hija había relatado, al menos de los momentos que ella vivió. Miro a Vegeta, recordó los gritos de dolor de Bulma al saber de su muerte, las lágrimas de Trunks y se arrepintió al instante de sus palabras al ver al hombre de cabellos lilas junto a su hija. Sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor, se sintió culpable, Marron tenía razón si a ella le pidiesen que abandonase a su suerte a Krilin, jamás lo haría, no podría.

Tenía dolor, pero no era un dolor físico, había sido cruel y egoísta con su hija, no soportar las miradas de todos sobre ella, necesitaba irse, quería desaparecer y así lo hizo, salio de allí tan rápido como su ki le permitió, se cruzó con Yamcha y su hijo, pero no le importo que pudieran ver las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos, solo voló lejos de allí.

* * *

><p>El resto de tarde fue difícil, Marron se encerró en su habitación y no quiso hablar con nadie, ni tan si quiera con Krilin. El monje no tardó mucho en partir en busca de su mujer, sabía que las palabras de Marron la habrían afectado en gran medida y no soportaba la idea de no estar a su lado.<p>

Cuando Bulma llegó juntos los demás que habían ido en busca de las esferas, fueron informadas por Then y Chaoz de lo ocurrido. El ambiente era tenso, pocos eran los que tenían humor para entrenar, tan solo Goku y Piccolo estaban repartiéndose golpes, Tarble se encontraba con su mujer mientras los demás estaban en diferentes cosas.

Bra después de ducharse y de intentar hablar con su hermano sin éxito, se sentó junto a Yam en el sofá del salón.

"Supongo que después de todo no tendrás ganas de ir al lago" comentó el moreno cuando la chica se sento junto a el.

Bra suspiró y apoyo sus pies sobre las piernas de el. "La verdad es que no, me gustaría hablar con mi padre sobre lo que paso en la playa pero se a encerrado en su cámara. No ha querido hablar ni con mi madre."

Yam apretó una de las piernas de Bra en forma de consuelo. "Ya se le pasara, no es de buen gusto que alguien vaya gritando tus fallos por ahí."

"Lo se, no entiendo por que dieciocho tuvo que decir eso. Se supone que si nunca nos lo contó mamá es para evitarnos ese dolor. ¿Por que hacerlo ahora? Mi padre ha cambiado, enserio Yam mi padre nos quiere."

El asintió mientras sonreía y acariciaba una de las mejillas de la peliazul. "Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas. Además ¿Quien no iba a querer a alguien como tu?"

Bra rió siempre era bueno escuchar alagos. "Gracias Yam, eres muy dulce."

"¿No es así como debe tratarse a una princesa?"

Y justo en este momento es cuando me he vuelto a deshacer por sus palabras. ¿No es realmente tierno? Además de guapo. No puedo parar de mirarlo, hay algo en el que me atrae, no se si son sus ojos negros o lo bien que me siento con el, es como si yo cambiara. Entonces tengo ganas de besarle otra vez, pero recuerdo sus palabras, el no quiere ser el segundo plato y para mi desgracia y la de él, lo sigue siendo. Así que salto a sus brazos, le abrazo con fuerza, quiero hacerle saber con un solo abrazo lo bien que me hace sentir, sonrió mientras el se ríe por mi efusividad. Es un abrazo de dos amigos, no puede ser de otra forma, no de momento. Así que me rió con el de mi propia locura y cuando voy a separarme veo a Goten aparecer por las escaleras, viene hablando con el móvil y la conversación con Marron de esa mañana vuelve a mi cabeza. 'Tienes que ponerle celoso'

Dudo entre hacerlo o no, no puedo utilizar a Yam de esa manera, pero por otro lado tengo curiosidad por la reacción que Goten pueda tener, así que no me suelto de Yam, al contrario lo abrazo con mas fuerza y entierro mi cara en su cuello, puedo oler su aroma y me gusta, huele a chocolate supongo que sera el gel de baño que mamá compra siempre. Seguramente Yam no esta entendiendo nada, siento que intenta separarse por la confusión pero yo lo vuelvo a abrazar, me aferro a el, mis brazos enredados en su cuello, mi nariz hundida en su cuello y mi pelo cayendo sobre su hombro. Poco a poco el me abraza con la misma intensidad y apoya su barbilla sobre mi hombro, puedo sentir su aliento en mi espalda y me estremezco, me siento mas que a gusto, siento que así podría estar una eternidad. ¿Cuanto hace que alguien no me abrazaba con tantas ganas? ¿Cuanto hace que alguien me dice tanto con un solo gesto? Me olvido de que Goten estaba bajando las escaleras, me olvido de la conversación con Marron y de la intención principal de ese abrazo, me olvido de todo y decidió disfrutarlo.

* * *

><p>Trunks se removió en su cama cuando alguien llamo a su puerta, demasiado habían tardado en molestarlo. Desde que C18 se fue no había salido de su habitación, intento hablar con Marron antes de encerrarse pero la rubia le pidió un rato de soledad y el acepto, también necesitaba pensar. No había sido agradable enterarse de todo aquello, había sido un jarro de agua fría, él sabía que su padre había cambiado, pero no podía dejar de dolerle la situación.<p>

Un segundo repicoteo en su puerta le saco de sus pensamientos y tubo que levantarse para sacar el seguro y dejar entrar a quien fuese que estaba llamando.

"Joder tío pensaba que no ibas a abrirme"

"Goten, no estoy de humor prefiero estar solo" comento el mas mayor al ver entrar a su amigo como un torbellino en su habitación.

"No hagas caso a C18, lo ha dicho sin pensar sabes que cuando se poner nerviosa no piensa"

"Goten el problema no es que lo haya dicho, si no lo que ha dicho."

El moreno junto sus cejas. "Te recuerdo como te abrazo y te dijo que te quería antes de matarse frente a Boo?"

Trunks negó con la cabeza y se dejo caer sobre la cama tapando su rostro con la almohada. El teléfono móvil de Goten comenzó a sonar y el resoplo al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

"Contesta tranquilo, me apetece estar solo"

Goten asintió y salió de la habitación a la vez que contestaba el teléfono.

"Parés no esperaba tu llamada"

"Oh no claro que no, ¿se puede saber por que no me has llamado en todo el día Goten? Somos una pareja y hace días que no nos vemos." La voz chillona de Pares se metió en su oído ¿Como podía ser que alguna vez le pareciese dulce?

"Parés no nos hemos visto por que tu decidiste ir a una fiesta antes que cenar conmigo, eso me hace pensar." Goten comenzó a caminar y tras recorrer todo el pasillo se dispuso a bajar las escaleras.

"Esta bien, perdón, quiero cenar hoy contigo." Goten se paró al pie de las escaleras al escucharla, no le apetecía verla.

"Lo siento Pares, hoy no puedo cenar contigo, tengo una cena familiar." Se disculpo con la primera excusa que se le vino a la cabeza.

Los reproches de la chica de ciudad no se hicieron esperar, varías veces tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante los gritos de la otra parte del teléfono y fue entre grito y grito que escucho la risa de Yam. Cuando su mirada reparó en la escena que estaba sucediendo en el sofá su corazón dio un golpe contra su pecho.

Se puso nervioso, dejo de oír a Parés y centro toda su atención en aquel abrazo, se veían tan compenetrados que cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran pareja, los brazos de Bra alrededor del cuello de Yam, su rostro enterrado en su cuello... un impulso nació de lo mas profundo de su alma y no pudo evitarlo, hizo caer uno de los libros de la estantería haciendo el mayor ruido posible.

"Cariño me lo he pensado mejor, cenaremos juntos esta noche, ven sobre las nueve a Capsule Corp, cenaras con mi familia."

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Hola, hoy la verdad que mi estado de animo es pésimo, no se si os habrá llegado la información (me refiero a las personas de fuera de España, evidentemente que a los Españoles si) pero ayer a las nueve de la noche un tren de larga distancia descarrilo muy cerca de la estación de Santiago de Compostela, Galicia. Habido muchos muertos, de momento van por ochenta (espero que se quede ahí y no haya ni una sola mas), muchos heridos y mucho colapso. Las familias no encuentran a sus seres queridos, las fiestas del día de Santiago han sido canceladas y la población se ha volcado en ayudar. Así que hoy desde aquí os pido que mandéis toda la fuerza a esas personas que están luchando por su vida, las que la han perdido y a sus familias.

Sobre el capitulo tengo que decir que me ha encantado darle un poco de caña a C18 a través de Marron, me gusta la Marron con carácter y actitud, no la tímida sin personalidad. Sobre Bra y los trozos en primera persona, creo que la princesita va madurando poco a poco y se va dando cuenta de que no puede renunciar a su herencia Sayan tan fácilmente, por eso he creído conveniente redactarlo en primera persona para entender bien lo que siente y lo que piensa. No tengo mucho mas que decir, solo dar las gracias a **Atal15, AYNAT-DREAM, Sakura-TGVB , Amanuchan, lixy-chan y fernanda.**

Y como buena medio gallega que soy os doy las buenas noches (aquí es de noche) en gallego, Boas noites e moita forza a todas esas persoas que a necesitan. (Buenas noches y mucha fuerza a todas esas personas que la necesitan)


End file.
